The Ghost
by Gemmi92
Summary: Annie Walters had her one experience with vampires and that had been enough for her. That was until she met Eric Northman. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Eric Northman wasn't a patient man when it came to certain things. He got what he wanted most of the time and he did his best not to throw it away once he had it. There had been some times during his vampire life when he had contemplated things more than most people, but he suspected that was normal when one had been alive since the Viking age.

"Longshadow says that the bar is out of quarters."

Pam's voice suddenly rang through Eric's ears. He kept silent once he had heard her. His brow arched on his forehead and he shook his head slowly.

"And why can Longshadow not go and fetch the quarters?" he asked of her. "Or you?"

"Because I am needed on the door and Longshadow is busy putting the recent order away before things get busy in here. He doesn't trust any of the others. You know what they're like."

Eric scoffed but stood up, preferring not to argue with Pam over the matter. He grabbed a bunch of dollars from the bar and stuffed them into his pocket. He wore his simple black zip up jacket over his baggy pair of jeans. He was silent as Pam watched him go into the night and outside of Fangtasia.

He wandered the dark streets, noting how every shop had closed and he could scarcely go to the bank and deal with the affairs. There were a few people heading towards Fangtasia and Eric suspected that it would get busier as the night went on. He stumbled across a simple diner on his journey and decided that he would try it.

The bell above the door chimed as he entered Jack's family diner. He looked around the red booths, noting how quiet it was before he saw a girl seated behind the counter. She was sat tall on a stool, a pen in her hand as she twirled it between her fingers and looked down to a tattered notebook. She was a plain looking girl with brunette hair which tumbled down her back in curls. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, but a few strands were loose around her face. Her cheeks were red, no doubt with the heat from the diner, and her nose was pointed and her lips set in a firm pout.

"We have no donuts or cupcakes," the girl called out, waiting for an answer to come back to her.

She only looked up when Eric decided not to answer her. She cocked a brow at the sight of him, but she said nothing on the matter. It was only when she saw how pale he was did she wonder if he was one of them. She seemed cautious and Eric's lips threatened to tug upwards.

"Luckily I don't need a donut," Eric drawled. "What I do need is change and everywhere else is shut."

"You're in luck then," the girl said in a low voice.

Eric was about to comment on how foolish she looked in her tight pink uniform, but he decided against it. The dress was far too tight on her small body. She wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat either. Eric wasn't sure, but he knew that there was something about her which could be described as attractive.

"I ran to the bank before Marianne left her shift and picked up far too many quarters."

Eric placed the cash on the side as she bent down to open the safe. She pulled the keys from the side and grabbed out all of the quarters before dropping them down on the counter. Eric took that time to look around the diner, noting how minimalistic it was. He watched on as the girl counted the quarters and he slowly ran his hands down the counter. He felt the smoothness of it on his skin as he folded his arms over it and leant forwards.

"You work for Fangtasia?" the girl finally asked and Eric noted her accent wasn't southern.

"I own it," Eric spoke.

"Oh," she responded. "And is it true you don't let the vampires bite the humans when they go in?"

Eric kept quiet, wondering what it was that intrigued her so. He watched how she remained stood tall, her hands not even shaking as she counted the quarters in exchanged for all of the dollar bills he had given her. Eric had encountered many human women before. Many of them seemed entranced by them and some seemed scared by them. None had ever been neutral towards him. He found it rather odd.

"It's true," he confirmed.

"But what about if they go outside for a bit?" the girl dared to ask of him.

"Then they are not in my premises," Eric informed her and she bit down on her bottom lip for a moment or two.

"But...well...then they're not really safe, are they?" the girl dared to question Eric.

Eric didn't like being questioned. He detested it, but he didn't say anything on the matter. He studied the girl with intent for those few moments as she lowered her gaze and resumed her counting once more.

"If they enter Fangtasia then they most likely want what is given to them," Eric informed her and she snorted at that. "It is true enough, Annie."

She was about to ask how he knew her name, but she looked down to the name badge she wore. She scoffed lightly and Eric wanted to snarl at her incompetence. He thought about what he was seeing, but he was far too confused by her reaction.

"And do vampires not bother you?" he asked of her and she shrugged.

"Why?" she wondered. "Do you intend to rip my throat out right now and leave me in a pool of my own blood? Because that is the only way you could bother me."

Eric did smirk at her then and she looked back to him and her lips moved upwards too. Eric was silent for a few moments as she went back to counting and he patiently waited for her to finish doing that.

"Your blood probably tastes awfully delicious," he whispered and she looked up, her brows knitting together.

He wondered if he had managed to get a response from her then, but she said nothing and she did nothing. She simply titled her head to the side and went back to counting her change.

"I doubt it," she told him. "My blood is probably laced with caffeine. I drink tonnes of the stuff each day. It helps me to keep going through working two jobs."

Eric wondered if she was a fool or simply too trusting to tell him the information she was telling him. She finished counting and bagged up the quarters before sliding them over the counter to Eric. He grabbed hold of them and placed them in his pocket before glancing to the girl one more time. He could not deny that he was intrigued by her. She was neither scared nor fascinated by him and he wanted to know why.

"One job doesn't pay enough?"

"Evidentially not," she said.

"Perhaps you should think of a change of career...Fangtasia can always do with more dancers."

"A stripper to some randy vampire?" she seemed insulted. "Thanks, but I'm good working two jobs. Besides, I'm hardly good looking enough for that kind of place."

"So you'd consider it if you were good looking?" Eric dared to ask and she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"No," she responded. "I'd like to keep my dignity intact. I'm fine not doing anything to risk that."

"So it's not that you're bothered about your boyfriend's opinion?" Eric continued.

She laughed at hearing him and moved to take hold of the detergent. She began to spray down the surface of the counter, scrubbing the coffee stains from the cheap white mugs. Eric remained intent on watching her, wondering what it was that was running through her mind. She shook her head, unable to believe that she was having a conversation with a vampire. Eric couldn't believe the same thing. He had thought that she would react much differently than she was doing.

"I'm not entirely sure that is an appropriate question," Annie said and Eric shrugged.

"Why not?" he wondered from her.

"Because I don't even know your name," she responded.

"Eric Northman," he said. "Now will you answer my question?"

"No," she said.

"No to the question or no to not answering it."

"To the question," she called over her shoulder before moving further away from Eric to clean the coffee pots. "I live in a flat above a shop."

"Should you tell me such information?"

"I never said which shop," Annie called back and she pulled at the lid to a coffee pot, struggling to get it off. "And I haven't invited you in. The chances of me doing that are slim, so I think I'm pretty safe."

"You seem to know an awful lot about vampires," Eric commented and she shrugged. "Why is that?"

She remained quiet for a few moments, wondering if he would go if she didn't answer. She slowly turned back to walk back to Eric again as he leant over the counter, his fingers outstretched and moving to rest against her cheek before tickling down to her neck. He took another second to let her acclimatise herself to his temperature, but his coldness didn't seem to bother her.

"Are you going to try and glamour me?" she wondered, staring into his eyes as he did the same.

"So you know about how to glamour?"

"I know more than you think I know," she told him as he curled his hand around the back of her neck and she gasped at the sudden force. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you," Annie declared and Eric's fingers knotted into the loose strands of her hair at the nape of her neck. "I don't talk to those who I do know, so don't be too offended."

She pulled back from him and Eric watched her move away. He didn't bother to say anything as she picked the cloth back up and he shook his head. Why was he so bothered about a human? She was nothing to him. She was simply food and he had no interest in feeding on her at that moment in time. He quickly left without another word, wondering what it was about Annie that had interested him so.

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"You've been brooding all night."

Pam spoke in her drawl and Eric kept his hands together under his chin. He had his eyes set past the stage and onto the bar where people were ordering multiple drinks. He said nothing, choosing to keep quiet for the evening. The last admission had just been let in and Pam had locked the doors to make sure no one else entered the bar.

"What is new?" Eric wondered from her.

"What is wrong with you?" Pam dared to wonder from Eric. "You smell odd too."

"I can always count on you to charm me, can't I, Pam?" Eric said; his lip quirking and Pam shrugged her shoulders before folding her arms over her chest. "There was a human girl."

"There are multiple human girls," Pam responded to Eric and he shook his head at her.

"Not like this one," Eric responded, moving to rest his hands on the arms of the chair, shifting in his seat slowly. "She was different. She didn't scream...cry...she didn't even look bothered by my arrival. It was as if I was another plain and boring human."

Pam scoffed and she took a seat to Eric's right and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. His pale face was frozen set, nothing but intrigue playing on it whilst he tried to recall Annie. It wasn't difficult to remember her. He could recall everything about her; from her brown hair to her pointy nose. She wasn't strikingly beautiful. He doubted she ever would be, but there was something about her he couldn't quite understand. He wanted to know, and Eric was never that intrigued.

"She's a human," Pam reminded Eric. "She's food and that is it. What is it about her that you find odd? You find it strange that she didn't throw herself at your feet, is that it? Or that she didn't beg for you not to kill her?"

"Either one of those options would have been preferable," Eric admitted and Pam chuckled.

She draped her hands over her lap and looked to Eric with a slim grin. Eric glanced back to her before he smelled her. Her scent was distinct after he had spent time with her. It was a mixture of sweat and strawberry shampoo she probably bought with her bonus pay cheque as it smelt quite expensive. Eric's pale blue eyes set on her as she walked hesitantly down the steps.

"I thought that you had locked the door," Eric said and Pam followed his gaze.

"Must have slipped my mind," she drawled. "Is that her?"

"That is her," Eric confirmed.

Pam smirked and she moved to stand, her hips swaying as she wandered towards the girl who had just taken the last step. Annie was looking around, her simple black cardigan falling down one of her shoulders as she continued to move forwards. The crowd parted as the vampires looked to her with a dark stare. Pam stopped in front of the girl and Annie blinked profusely at the blonde in front of her. She could not deny that she was an attractive woman and Annie felt strangely out of place.

"Oh, hi there," Annie said and Pam was shocked that she didn't have the same southern drawl as everyone else. "I just realised that I short changed...Eric...so I have the money."

"How thoughtful of you," Pam drawled out.

Annie nodded slowly to Pam, her smile slowly growing wider as she wondered what it was she should say next.

"So...do I leave the money with you...or what do you want me to do with it?" she wondered from her and Pam cocked a hip and dropped a hand down to rest on it.

"You wait until Eric summons you," Pam informed her and Annie snorted.

She began to laugh and everyone looked to her, silence slowly running around Fangtasia as Annie's laughter died down. She didn't notice Eric looking at from the corner of his eye, his gaze set entirely on her as others looked for a moment and then went back to their own business. The music continued to blare and Pam shook her head.

"You will wait until he summons you," Pam said and she wandered off. "So don't try to do anything foolish."

"Look, I just came here to give him the money. I need to go before I miss the final bus," she urged Pam before she could rush off. "Please, can you just give him this?"

Pam smirked and continued to walk away without another word. Annie huffed lowly and shook her head. She had no time to waste waiting for Eric to summon her. She kept the quarters in her bag with her as she moved back up the stairs. Screw him if he couldn't be arsed to talk to her himself.

Eric's brow arched as he watched the girl move up the stairs and he also moved to stand. Pam was shocked at what she was seeing. Eric had never chased after a girl before. He made his way towards the steps at lightning quick speed, his hand holding the door before Annie could even push it open. She shrieked and Eric smirked.

"Now that is a better response," he informed her.

"Why the hell did you sneak up on me?" she demanded from him.

"Why did you not wait?" Eric asked. "If you still have my money then you should have waited."

"I have a bus to catch," she informed him. "I don't fancy walking twenty blocks in the dark. I'd have come back tomorrow to give you what you want, but I have no time tonight. So if you could move out the way then that would be greatly appreciated."

Eric remained silent as he moved his hand to her neck, his fingers running down her skin to where her cardigan had slipped down her arm. He pulled the material to the right position as Annie's hands wrapped around the strap to her bag and Eric's lips quirked slightly.

"So my quarters?" Eric demanded from her.

"I have them here," Annie said, wondering if Eric had any intention of moving his hand from her shoulder.

She moved into her bag and pulled the quarters out, handing them over to Eric. She dropped them into his palm and he placed them into his pocket again. He continued to block the door and Annie wondered what he was doing. She said nothing of the matter for a few moments, trying not to notice Eric's intense stare on her.

"You never said why you don't fear vampires," Eric informed her and she shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I didn't think I had to," Annie replied. "So if you could move out of my way then I'll get going before I miss the bus."

Eric watched her raise her wrist to her gaze so that she could check the time. She bit down on her bottom lip and Eric knew that she was about to miss the final bus. He kept silent before smirking, holding his hand out to Annie. She looked to it, wondering what he was suggesting to her.

"You've missed your bus," he said. "I can tell by your worried expression. You may as well stay and have a drink."

"No thanks," Annie quickly said. "I'd rather start walking."

She tried to push Eric's arm out of her way, but he wasn't moving. She looked to him and Eric continued to smirk back to her.

"Tell me why you're not scared," he demanded from her. "Tell me why you feel nothing."

"I'm not telling you anything," she responded hastily. "Just let me leave."

Eric didn't know what else to say to her on the matter. He knew that he could glamour her if he wanted to, but he didn't really want to. He didn't truly feel the need to use her in such a manner. He remained silent as Annie's hand continued to hold onto his arm, her fingers wrapped around his muscular form as she tried to pull him out of the way.

"If you so wish," Eric decreed and he held the door open for her. "But it is hardly safe at night out there."

"You're telling me," Annie scoffed and she left the club hastily, almost losing a flat pump on her way out.

Eric took a deep breath as he noted a vampire sweep past him at lightning speed. He sighed softly, knowing full well that Annie had been a fool to draw attention to herself. No doubt she would end the night with two puncture holes in her neck by the end of the night. It was her own fault. She should have known better. Eric didn't particularly care, but there was something inside of him which made him move quicker.

He grabbed Annie by the arm one block down and she screamed loudly, jumping up and down and moving to try and snatch her arm from his grip. Eric looked behind, noting the vampire who had been following her lurking around the corner. Annie balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the chest.

"Don't do that!" she yelled. "I had no idea who you were!"

Eric watched the vampire scurry away before he turned his gaze back down to Annie who still insisted on hitting him against the chest. He took her wrists into his hand and held them tightly in his hold. He remained silent, his brow arched as Annie's cheeks reddened again.

"Are you quite finished?" Eric wondered from her.

"Do you intend to apologise for jumping up on me? Why are you here anyway?" she demanded from him.

"A vampire followed you out here. I had thought that I was doing the right thing in coming to save you. Obviously I'm not too sure right now if you keep on trying to hit me." He responded and Eric dropped her wrists from his grip.

"Why did he follow me?" Annie asked, quickly looking around for any sign of a vampire. "How did you know? I didn't see anyone or hear anyone."

"I scared him off," Eric promised her. "So do I get a thank you?"

Annie pouted and folded her arms over her chest as Eric continued to stare at her with narrowed eyes. She wondered what was running through his mind, but she chose not to ask. She contemplated muttering a small thank you, but then she wondered if he was even telling her the truth. She chose to thank him to make her life easier.

"Thanks," she drawled to him. "Anyway, I should get going."

"So I tell you that a vampire was about to attack and you want to run away?" Eric wondered from her. "By yourself?"

Annie chewed down on her bottom lip before she rolled her eyes. "I can't live in fear, can I?" she asked of Eric. "Unless you intend to walk me home and be the saviour of damsels in distress?"

She placed her hands together against her chest and began to walk backwards, a dramatic look on her face as she did so. Eric did smile at her mockery, but he took a step forwards, his hands moving to rest in his pockets. He fell into step beside Annie, his long hair acting as a curtain between the pair of them. Annie remained silent, her glance occasionally moving to look up to Eric.

"Would he have bitten me?" Annie suddenly dared to ask.

"No doubt," Eric replied quickly. "He wouldn't have changed you, but he might have left you for dead...after fucking you..."

Annie inhaled sharply and Eric glanced down to her as she hugged her bag against her stomach and felt a moment of queasiness take hold of her.

"I take it you've never been bitten by one of us before?" Eric wondered.

Annie remained silent and Eric took that as an affirmative answer. He took hold of her by the elbow and stopped her from walking. He could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes as her gaze searched his. Eric slowly ran his hand down to her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear as he looked for any sign of bite marks on her pale skin.

"He never bit me where it was obvious," Annie whispered once she knew what he was looking for. "He was never that stupid."

Eric dropped his hand from her skin. She ran a hand underneath her nose and Eric did a double take at the sight of her. So she had been in contact with a vampire before. She moved away from Eric and he stood still on the spot, wondering whether or not he should follow her. She was rushing with haste, her feet hitting the pavement faster than usual and her heartbeat twice as fast as normal.

She only looked over her shoulder one more time before she rounded the corner and Eric remained where he was, his thoughts consuming him more than he cared to admit.

...

A/N: Thanks so much for everyone who was intrigued by the first chapter! This story is before season one, but I'll slowly moving into it as time progresses. I'd love to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Annie Walters wasn't scared of vampires. She should have been. She should have been terrified about what they could do. She knew firsthand what they could do, but that had been a few years ago. She had done her time and now she felt nothing. She felt nothing towards them. She knew the worst that could happen. One could bite her and leave her for dead and Annie had already been on the verge of death before.

She sighed lowly as she took a seat in her apartment, dropping down to the leather sofa in the one room apartment. She kicked her flat pumps from her feet and raked her hands through her hair. She closed her eyes and contemplated moving to shower. She didn't go however. She stayed where she was, her mind clouded by a lanky blond haired vampire. What was it that Eric Northman wanted from her? Did he want her to be scared of him? Should she be scared of him? Annie wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that he was not a man to be trifled with. Perhaps that was why she enjoyed trifling with him?

She laughed as she recalled the look on his face when she had teased him, but she soon grew sombre when she recalled how he had mentioned her being bitten.

Annie stood up slowly and moved through the apartment and into her bathroom. She tugged her cardigan from her body and dropped it on the growing laundry pile. She reached for the zip at the side of her dress before tugging that down too. The white bra she wore was a discoloured, but she didn't pay attention to that.

She paid attention to the holes which sat across her chest and ran down her stomach, marring her skin and acting as a constant reminder of what had happened to her. Her eyes ran the full length of her body before she reached for her long shirt she wore to bed. She pulled it onto her body and did her best to forget about Eric Northman.

...

Eric didn't know why he was so bothered about Annie Walters. He had spent his evening thinking about what she had said. She had even admitted to being bitten. He wondered how often she had been bitten and by who. It took Eric all night to forget Annie, but it was only when he awoke the following night did he think of her again.

"She is a human," Pam complained to Eric as they stood in his office and looked over the accounts which they struggled to add up. "That's obviously why you're struggling to make the numbers balance."

"They do not balance because they are not right," Eric retorted. "And I am not thinking about her."

"Really?" Pam asked dryly.

"Really," Eric replied. "Annie was interesting for a night, but I have no interest in biting her. She does smell delicious, but so many others smell just as good."

"You're a terrible liar," Pam drawled.

She moved from the office, her hands on her hips as she went. Eric chuckled as he heard her go before rolling his eyes. She truly had no idea what ran through Eric's mind. It was endearing to watch her try to comprehend; only to come up with the wrong answer all of the time.

But there was something about Annie he could not shake. He wasn't thinking of her all the time, per se. There was a small part of his overworked mind which did think about her though. It was only as he sunk down to sit in his chair did he look up and shake his head. He was being foolish. He was being pathetic and foolish, but he couldn't help it.

He left Fangtasia and wandered down the streets, only to find Jack's family diner on his travels. He stood outside it again, realising that he was dressed much smarter than he previously had been. His black suit jacket was loose around his body and he wore smart dress pants.

He entered the diner and looked around, noticing Annie stood in the corner with her notebook in her hands. She wandered up and down the length of the counter. Two men sat in a red leather booth, eating a breakfast as Eric settled down on a stool and Annie looked over to him once more.

She sighed at the sight of him and Eric smirked.

"Miss me?" he wondered from her.

"What are you doing here?" Annie dared to ask of him.

"You didn't answer my question," Eric spoke in a low voice.

"I don't have to," Annie replied. "And you don't answer my questions. So why are you here? Come to see me cry again?"

Eric shook his head as Annie closed her tattered notebook and placed it underneath the counter. Eric noted the motion and he nodded his head towards it, intrigue taking hold of him.

"I have no interest in seeing you cry," he promised her. "But what is in that notebook?"

"Ramblings," Annie lied. "I sometimes like to write random things down when I'm bored or tired or whenever. I like to write, but I can never get a career from it."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't," Annie replied. "Anyway, why are you here? Don't you have a club to go and run? I have a diner to finish cleaning and you are really creeping me out with the amount of times I've bumped into you."

"You came to me the previous time," Eric reminded her. "And then I rescued you...like a damsel in distress."

Annie laughed and shook her head. She wore her hair loose down her back and it swayed around her shoulders as she moved. She glanced back to Eric and shrugged her shoulders to him as he folded his arms over the counter.

"I thought that most human girls enjoyed being the damsel in distress?" Eric continued to ask of her.

She finally stood still and leant against the counter too; her eyes set on Eric's pale blue eyes as she placed her hands together and interlaced her fingers.

"Only if they're going to have a knight in shining armour come and save them," she responded in a small voice. "If not then there's no one to help them and the damsel stays in distress. You need to learn more about the fairytales if you're going to try to quote them."

"Vampires don't really have a place in the fairytales. You learn that after hundreds of years of hearing them," Eric promised her. "But you would know all about that, wouldn't you? I mean, you were bitten by one."

Annie frowned and Eric arched a perfectly slender brow in her direction. Annie shook her head and grabbed hold of a coffee cup before filling it up for her own drink. She was hoping that Eric would get the message and leave her alone, but he seemed intent on pushing her. She remained silent as he intertwined his fingers and shrugged at her.

"I've been alive for thousands of years," he informed her. "I can wait for you to tell me the story."

"Why are you so interested?" Annie wondered from him. "I thought that humans were of no interest to you?"

"They're not," he promised her, "but they are when they admit to having been bit by a vampire before...especially when the bite isn't where it usually is."

"Maybe I'm not a normal type of girl?" Annie dared to ask. "Anyway, would you like it if I started to ask you personal questions? I doubt it. My life is none of your concern and I have no idea why you are so interested in me. I'm truly a very boring person."

"I doubt it," Eric quickly replied to her. "You can ask me questions, but I doubt you'd get the answers."

"Same here," she clicked her fingers and went back to holding her own cup. "So, I think that's the end of the conversation, right?"

"Hey! Baby, we need some more coffee over here!"

Annie groaned lowly as one of the men called out from over the booth. She worked her way around the counter whilst Eric remained seated, his eyes still set on the back of the diner. He heard Annie walk over to the men, holding the coffee jug in her hands as she went.

"Is he bothering you?" one of the men asked of her, his hand moving to her backside as he did so. "We can always take you away from here?"

"I'm good, thanks," Annie promised them. "When you've finished then I'm going to lock up."

"So do you want the vampire here?"

"He can hear you," Eric called out, tired of being referred to in third person. "And he has no intent on drinking from this human, unlike you two who seem intent on fucking her by the end of the night. No doubt she might have something to say about that."

Eric slowly turned on his stool and Annie felt another hand on her hip. She shrugged it from her, looking to Eric as he shrugged and revealed his fangs. The men in the booth stood with haste and ran off as Eric's smile grew wider.

"Have a good night," he drawled out.

"Why did you do that?" Annie complained to him as she locked the door to make sure no one else entered. "Everyone will be gossiping about it tomorrow morning and I could be in trouble."

"Did you want them to harass you when you left work?" Eric asked of her. "I did what was right. Humans are so tedious."

"Thanks very much," Annie mumbled and went about clearing the booth. "Look, you can go. I have no story to tell you so I don't really know why you're here. It's a bit odd, if I have to be honest."

"Don't be rude," Eric urged her. "It is unbecoming of you, Annie."

It was then when Annie dropped a plate on the floor. She heard it smash and she groaned before crouching on the floor. It was only when she pricked her finger did Eric smell the blood tumble down from her skin. His nostrils flared and he watched on as she placed her finger into her mouth. His fangs extended and he rushed down towards her, his hands in front of him as he went.

"No way," Annie said in a low voice. "You are not...don't even think about it..."

"Just a little taste," Eric whispered to her as he took her good hand and helped her to her feet. "It'll be painless."

"I said no!" Annie yelled at him and Eric watched as lines formed on her forehead and she pulled her hand from his. "Just stay away from me...I'm serious..."

Eric watched her move along and run her hand under the cold water tap, the blood trickling away from her skin. He moved behind the counter to stand next to her, unsure as to what he should do. It was at that moment when he stood behind her, his towering form over hers as his fangs retracted again. He moved his ice cold hand to her wrist, holding it softly as she kept her hand under the water. He could feel her shaking in his hold and he glanced down to her.

"You're shaking," Eric observed.

"I haven't seen fangs in a long time," Annie whispered to him, her mind still a bit of a blur as she thought of that day years ago. "They unnerve me."

"So vampires do unnerve you?"

"More than I had thought...especially when they bare their teeth..."

"Apologies," Eric said.

She stepped back and her back hit Eric's broad chest. She slowly turned around to face him, her eyes moving to look into his as she bit down on her tongue. She had been about to tell him what it was that frightened her, but she decided to keep quiet. He had no right to know what she was thinking.

"I should go," Annie whispered to him. "I have a bus to catch again."

"As you say," Eric agreed with her, a small nod escaping him as he released her wrist from his fingers.

"Will I see you again?"

"Do you want to see me again?"

Annie shrugged, wondering why she had bothered to ask him such a question. Was she bothered about seeing him? Why should she care? Annie didn't know, but she finished cleaning as Eric watched her. She turned the lights off and unlocked the door as Eric held it open for her and she stepped outside.

"You'll need to put a plaster on that," Eric nodded to her and she grunted in response. "You wouldn't want anyone else to smell the blood...besides...it does smell as delicious as I thought, despite the caffeine."

"Thanks." Annie mumbled, about to look up and over to Eric, but he had already gone by the time she set eyes on where he had stood. "Creepy vampire."

...

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone reading and I do hope you'll let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Annie's worst nightmare had come true. She had suspected as much. Eric Northman had done nothing but cause her trouble ever since she met him, but now he had caused her far too much trouble. She cursed him inwardly before storming out of the diner. Jack had fired her after hearing about what happened the previous night. He had accused her of trifling with vampires. She had laughed and Jack had simply sat there and stared sadly at her.

That was how she found herself settled down on her sofa with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. She had downed four shots in a row before coughing loudly and running her hand over the back of her mouth. She knew that getting drunk would solve nothing. If anything it would make everything worse. She mumbled to herself before putting the bottle away, hiding it on the top shelf and placing the shot glass in the sink.

Her hands clasped the sides of the sink and she lowered her head. She contemplated calling her father, but soon shot that idea out of her mind. Her father would help her. She knew that. He would send a plane all the way down to Louisiana to collect her and demand for her to return home. She would spend the rest of her days acting the dutiful daughter he had always wanted her to be.

Annie laughed at the thought before picking her blanket up from the back of the sofa and settling down on the plush material and draping it over her body. She closed her eyes and rested a hand on her forehead, knowing full well that she should spend her time looking for another job. She just didn't feel like it at that moment in time, but she would look after her first job in the morning. She had no other option.

...

There had been no Annie Walters the next night Eric went to find her. He had gone with the intention of...well...he didn't know what his intention was anymore. He was so confused by Annie that he didn't know what to think. He wanted to know more about Annie, especially after her reaction the previous night. He was well aware that it was pointless for him to look for her. She was a human.

She was nothing to him.

She was just some girl.

But that did not explain how he found himself outside of her apartment window. His hands held onto the ledge of the sill as he peered inside. She had left the curtains open and he could see her figure. She was curled on the sofa, her legs tucked underneath her and her mouth slightly agape. She had her head on the arm of the sofa, a remote dangling in her hands. She was flicking television stations slowly, nothing seeming to pique her interest.

It was then when Eric knocked on her window. The sound snapped her from her thoughts and Eric smirked at the sight of her about to scream. She glowered at him before pushing the blanket from her body and wandering over to him. She was dressed in nothing but her nightshirt, her hair hanging in wet curls down her back as she pulled the window up.

"How the hell did you find me?" she demanded of him.

"Anything is possible when you're me," Eric simply responded. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Annie cocked a brow. "I have no intention of letting you in here."

"So you're going to leave me to dangle here?" Eric wondered. "That is not very nice of you, Annie. Besides, I heard how you lost your job."

"With thanks to you," Annie scoffed. "If anything you should be here to apologise for that."

"It is not my fault how people feel about vampires. I did nothing wrong...I didn't bite anyone, did I?" Eric asked of her and Annie shook her head at him. "There is always a job at Fangtasia if you need it."

She jumped up to sit on the windowsill inside of her apartment as Eric remained outside, his hand holding the window as Annie leant against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment as she did so. She pulled her legs up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her kneecaps. She turned her gaze over to Eric as he continued to watch her.

"Not everyone feels the same way about vampires as others," Annie informed Eric and he shrugged his shoulders at her, wondering what it was she wanted from him.

"And I have no idea how you feel about them after last night," Eric responded. "You clearly have something to tell me, Annie."

"I have nothing to tell you," she replied. "You know that, Eric. Why do you keep on pushing me? You should just leave me alone. It would be for the best."

"And if I don't want to?" Eric wondered of her, looking into her eyes and searching her stare. "What if I persist until you finally crack?"

Annie looked contemplatively on for another minute before resting her chin on her folded arms, her cheek lying on it as she cocked a brow to Eric.

"I think I have a wooden stake somewhere here," she told him and he chuckled at that.

"You wouldn't," Eric said.

"No, I wouldn't," she replied in a soft whisper. "I don't have that in me, even after all these years."

"Why do you say that? Should you have staked a vampire before?" Eric wondered and he watched Annie shrug her shoulders and he knew that it would be a difficult to get anything from her. "How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty seven," she finally answered one of his questions. "Twenty seven years old and a screw up waitress: what would people think?"

"Peoples' opinions aren't important," Eric told her. "And I thought that you had another job?"

"I'm a receptionist for an accountant in the morning," Annie nodded to him. "And then I go and waitress in the afternoon and evening. You can imagine that it doesn't pay well."

"I can only imagine," Eric whispered. "So you know how to work with numbers?"

Annie laughed at that and stretched her legs out in front of her again. She pulled her hands above her head and Eric noted how her nightshirt rode up her pale thighs.

"I answer phones and do some basic math, but nothing too complicated. I'm not a math genius, but I know enough to help get me by. I know enough to know that if I don't find another basic paying job in the next four weeks then I'll lose my apartment."

Eric glanced around her apartment with interest, noting how it was smaller than he had expected. There was nothing extravagant that he could see, but it seemed homely with vases and blankets draped everywhere. She had no photos anywhere that he could see and there was no one else with her. She looked like a loner.

"Then you're not really in a position to turn down a job, are you?"

"I'd rather search for a job than strip."

"You wouldn't strip," Eric informed her. "You'd work out of sight dealing with any paperwork...calls...the menial things. If you wanted to strip then I wouldn't stop you."

Annie gave him an annoyed stare and Eric smirked at the sight of her.

"I'll make you a deal-"

"-I don't negotiate-"

"-Well learn how to," Annie concluded and Eric looked off put for a second. "If I don't have a job in four weeks then I will work for your seedy bar, but I want good pay and I don't want to be harassed by any vampire."

"Done," Eric said. "I'll see you in four weeks."

"Only if I don't find a job elsewhere." Annie reiterated and Eric grinned at her for another moment. "And that will be my main aim. No offence, but working in a bar filled with vampires doesn't appeal, no matter how safe you say I will be."

Eric kept quiet as Annie jumped down from her windowsill and he leant his head back against the wall behind him. He watched her pick her blanket up from the sofa and drape it over her shoulders. She hugged it tightly around her body before standing next to the window again, yawning quietly and pressing a hand over her mouth.

"As you say," Eric spoke.

"Look, I should get to sleep. I need to be up early in the morning."

"Are you kicking me out?" Eric wondered. "You technically can't do that because you never invited me in."

"And I never will," Annie smiled to him.

"You're cocky." Eric observed and Annie let out a shrill laugh before moving her arms above her head to grab hold of the window.

Eric watched the way the blanket slipped down her shoulders as she held the top of the window.

"Have you ever thought of cutting your hair?" she suddenly asked of him. "Long hair on guys is a very grunge like look...and not very attractive..."

Eric's brow arched then. "Would I be attractive if I had it cut?" he wondered from her and she laughed lowly before slowly closing the window.

"I'm afraid the fangs can be very off putting," she concluded and finally closed the window. "Goodnight, Eric."

Eric slipped down the windowsill whilst Annie closed the curtains. He slipped into the darkness and wandered around the streets. He didn't bother to notice the other lurking figure around the corner from her apartment.

...

A/N: Sorry that it may seem a bit slow at the minute, but it will pick up! Thanks to everyone reading and I do hope that you will review and let me know about your theories with Annie!


	5. Chapter 5

Annie hadn't moved apartments since she was twenty one. She had lived in the same apartment since she had left college and her parents. She hadn't been back to New York since she was twenty four and she had been in bother. She had no one else to turn to and they had been the only ones she wanted at that time.

It was only now when she discovered something else. She discovered that her problem hadn't been taken care of. She discovered that it had come back for her. It had never really gone away. It had always been watching her and waiting for the right time to make a move.

Annie had spent the next three weeks looking for help. She had looked for jobs and had come up with nothing. It was only one week before she took Eric up on his offer. She hadn't seen him since the night he had made the plan with her. She was grateful, but at the same time she wondered whether she was being foolish or not.

It was the Saturday night and Annie had nothing better to do than sit in and watch trashy TV cuddled in her blanket. She hadn't changed out of her pyjamas all day and had lived off of a bag of chips. She felt disgusting, but she thoroughly enjoyed her day doing nothing. She should have searched for a job, but she felt disheartened. Nothing she did was good enough for anyone. She had learned that.

It was only when she was pulling her hair into a ponytail did she hear a sudden noise. She rolled her eyes, assuming it was the shop beneath her packing away for the night. She made a move to stand, her hands on her hip as she looked out of the window. She closed the curtains and turned around, the sight greeting her causing her to fill up with horror.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?"

Annie dropped the blanket from her shoulders and felt her entire body shake. The man lounged on her sofa, his hands behind his head and his legs propped up on her stool.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annie asked, her voice trembling and her palms sweating.

"You surprised, Annabelle?" he used her full name as he quickly stood in front of her, his hands holding her chin as he pushed her back against the wall. "After what happened: how could I leave you?"

Annie struggled for breath as he kept her pinned against the wall, one hand holding her chin and the other wrapped around her throat. She struggled for breath whilst moving her fists against his chest to no prevail. Annie remained silent, her gaze set on the man strangling her.

"You ran to your mommy and daddy," he whispered to her. "You ran to them and do you know what daddy did? Did he tell you what he did?"

He released Annie from his hold, watching her as she fell down the wall, coughing and spluttering for breath. She moved her fingers to her throat as he knelt down in front of her. He watched her cringe away from him, her face pale white and her eyes watering. He moved a slender finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What did he tell you he did to me?" he continued on.

"He said that you'd gone," Annie whispered. "He didn't say anything...he said it had finished..."

"Oh, Donald," the man chuckled Annie's father's name. "What a lying bastard your daddy is, Annie. I never went away. He kept me and used me for his own gain. We even became quite good friends in the end...well...until I escaped him. He didn't like that. He's been trying to find me, but I came back here...to the apartment..."

"No," Annie whispered. "Daddy wouldn't...he wouldn't do that..."

"He did," he snarled at her. "He took me from you and he used me for his own research, but I'm back now. I'm back and you will never have to worry about anything again. I can understand why you were so scared before, Annie. Perhaps I was too intense for you and you were scared of me. Vampires can be quite daunting."

"You know why I left you, Jonathan," Annie whispered. "You know what happened."

"You are mine, Annie."

It was only when he said those words did he move with haste, his fangs bared and his face turning animalistic. Annie shrieked loudly and before she knew it he had his hands on her hips. He dragged her body underneath his, his knees straddling her and Annie continued to sob pathetically.

"You will always be mine and nothing will change that," he informed her. "I've seen the vampire who left the other week. Do you think that you can let some other man fuck you?"

"He hasn't done anything to me," Annie yelled. "Do you think that I would let him? Do you think that I want another vampire after you? I want nothing, Jonathan! I want you to leave me alone...just leave me to be..."

He chuckled and swept his hand over her face to push her hair from her cheek. He smiled down to her, his brown hair falling into his eyes whilst Annie watched his green eyes flutter open wide. There had been a time when Jonathan had been everything to her. That was a long time ago.

"I will never leave you alone," Jonathan promised her. "Not now...not ever...you'll always be mine..."

It was only then when Annie felt his hands tug at her nightshirt, ripping it open and baring her to him did she scream. His eyes roamed down the fang marks which marred her pale skin and his fingers moved down them tenderly.

"I never bit you where your daddy could see," he told her. "I always did that for you, Annie. Perhaps now it's time to change that?"

"No," Annie sobbed as she saw his fangs and his hand gripped her neck.

"You're mine, Annie," he spoke again before his fangs impaled her neck.

...

Eric hadn't seen Annie in weeks. He had been busy with his own business and now Bill Compton had come into his life. He hadn't come alone, of course. He had brought Sookie Stackhouse with him and Eric had to admit that she was intriguing. She had managed to make Bill fall for her. Eric had to admit that everything seemed to be quite a mess at that moment in time, but he had nothing to complain about. He could stop everything from becoming more complicated. He'd find a way.

"You need to sit still," Pam hissed at Eric as she tried her best to work with his hair. "Why do you keep on moving around?"

"Because letting you pull on my hair isn't entirely comfortable." Eric responded.

"For such an old vampire you're very picky," Pam mumbled. "Do you intend to go and see your human friend anytime soon?"

"Annie?" Eric checked.

"Do you have any other human friends?"

Eric chuckled at hearing her as she cut at his hair and he thought about Annie for another moment. He had been so concerned with the selling of V that he struggled to remember what Annie really looked like. He could remember if he put his mind to it, but he hadn't done that recently. Self consciously he might have. Why was he cutting his hair right now? Was it because of what Annie had said? Eric didn't know, but he did know that most of his hair had now been cut.

"I don't have many friends in general," Eric said. "Her four weeks is almost finished. I shall go to see her soon enough."

"You're weirder than any vampire I know right now," Pam complained. "What has she done to you?"

"Nothing," Eric replied. "I have bigger things to worry about right now. Annie is not one of those things."

Eric stood tall once Pam had finished cutting his hair. He checked his reflection in the mirror and nodded. He had some loose strands of hair on the back of the tracksuit he wore which he promptly brushed off.

"I'll be back shortly," Eric declared.

"Where are you going?" Pam dropped her hand to her hip and held the scissors in her grip loosely.

"Nowhere fascinating," Eric promised her and he left without another word.

Fangtasia was busy on that Saturday night and many people expected Eric to be settled on his throne. He decided against it and knew where he was going. He would see how Annie was getting on and annoy her for a while. It was a favourite pastime of his he hadn't done in a while. He found himself settle on her windowsill, but the curtains were closed already.

He could see that the light was turned on. Everything seemed quiet, but Eric could hear something from inside and it sounded like screaming. He contemplated doing something brash, but he struggled to know what. It took him a second to slam his fist through the glass and the screams entered his ears uninterrupted.

"Annie," he called her name. "Annie, invite me in."

Until she did that he couldn't push the curtains aside and help her. He could hear a snarl and he knew something was wrong at that moment in time.

"Annie!" he yelled her name loudly and suddenly heard shuffling.

Annie's scream went through him as she struggled for breath.

"Eric," she whispered his name. "Come...Eric...please..."

Eric tried to move, but the invitation hadn't been good enough. He cursed lowly and longed to know what was happening to her. He could sense that it wasn't good. It was then when Eric saw the curtain move with haste and the sight revealed made him glower.

A man with sandy brown hair held Annie in his grip. His eyes were set on Eric as one arm was around her waist and the other covering her mouth to stop her from speaking. Eric watched her head slump against the man's shoulder and her neck was trickling with blood. Blood fell down her body slowly and her hair stuck to the red mess. Her body was covered only in her underwear and it was then when Eric saw all the bite marks on her torso and chest.

"Who is this, Annie?" the vampire whispered. "Your little lover we spoke of earlier?"

Eric noted Annie's head loll forwards and her eyes met his. He could see her lids lowering and he knew that she was growing weak.

"And who are you?" Eric asked with his calm voice.

"Her boyfriend."

Eric laughed at hearing that and he shook his head, refusing to believe what he was hearing. Was he deluded?

Eric's eyes found Annie's again and he silently urged her to try to do something. Annie only moved a second later. Her mouth opened and she bit down on his hand. The vampire snarled, but she managed to free her mouth and shout.

"Eric, come in!"

Eric moved with haste then, knocking the vampire from Annie and pushing him to the floor. Eric kept him pinned beneath him, his hands holding his wrists whilst Annie slipped to the floor. She slumped against the sofa, the blood covering her body completely. Her wooden floor was also smothered with her own blood and she had a fear that it would only grow worse.

"So, I will ask again: who are you?" Eric said and the vampire underneath him snarled. "You can't do anything to hurt me. I am very old and very clever."

"You're not as strong as you seem to think," the vampire hissed and Eric chuckled before taking hold of him by the head, trying to twist it.

It was then when he grabbed Eric's wrists and pushed Eric from him. Eric went flying back into Annie's coffee table and she shrieked loudly as she saw Jonathan grab Eric by the chin and pull him up again.

"Jonathan!" she yelled his name. "Let him go!"

"Isn't this sweet?" Jonathan chuckled and Eric watched on for a second, shocked at this man's strength and power. "You truly do care for him."

Eric watched Annie push herself to her feet, stumbling towards them. It wasn't as if she could do anything. Eric took another moment and overpowered the vampire on top of him as Annie spoke lowly.

"Jonathan...I rescind my invitation..." Annie spluttered and the vampire looked at her with hatred.

Eric pushed him towards the smashed window and Jonathan reluctantly moved towards it, his fangs bared and he snarled as Annie fell to the ground again. Jonathan shook his head and Annie continued to watch him. She should have done that before. She should have done it as soon as she saw him, but she had been too scared.

"I'll come back for you, Annie," he assured her. "You can't hide in here forever."

"Get out," Eric snapped and Jonathan flew off.

Eric moved over to Annie and knelt before her, his hand moving to her cheek and his other hand running down her bloodied neck. He felt her pulse, but he suspected she was strong enough to recover. She would recover quickly enough with his blood inside of her.

"I take it he is the mysterious vampire you should have staked," Eric informed her and Annie nodded.

"Jonathan," she whispered his name. "My ex boyfriend..."

"I haven't seen marks like these in years," Eric said and Annie was suddenly well aware of the fact she was in just her underwear. He was looking down to her scars and Annie's head flopped forwards to look too. "Why did he come back?"

"It's a long story," Annie whispered and Eric nodded contemplatively.

"I have time," he assured her. "But you need to rest first. You look terrible and you need blood."

"No," Annie quickly said. "I don't want blood."

"It will help," Eric said. "How much has he taken from you, Annie? He's taken enough and you need the blood."

"I don't," Annie responded with a soft voice. "Please...don't, Eric...I can't..."

Eric rolled his eyes before he helped to pick Annie up with ease, blood covering his new tracksuit. He helped her onto the sofa and laid her down. She couldn't be bothered to shower and rid herself of the dried blood right then, but it didn't seem to bother Eric too much. He picked up her blanket and covered her body, kneeling before her. Eric felt Annie move her hand over to his face and she felt how cold he was. Her fingers tangled into his hair and she gave him a small smile.

"You've had a haircut," she whispered softly.

"And Pam will kill you if you get your blooded hands in it and ruin it," Eric informed her, but she kept her hand in his hair, shocked at how soft it felt underneath her fingertips. "You need to rest, Annie."

"Will you stay?" Annie wondered and Eric couldn't help but think how different she was to the Annie he had met weeks ago: that cocky girl who didn't seem bothered by anything.

"It's nearly morning," Eric told her. "I have to get into the dark...as does your ex boyfriend...he won't come back. I'll be back tonight, but I'd rather you just take my blood."

"No," Annie was adamant. "I'll be fine. I don't need any blood...you came before he could really take any..."

"Is that why you're turning cold and pale?" Eric asked as his hand brushed down her cheek and she shuddered under his touch. "You're being foolish, Annie. You need the blood. Your entire apartment is covered in it."

"No," Annie said in a soft voice. "I can't...not again..."

Eric reached for his wrist and ripped the flesh from it. Annie shook her head as Eric quickly moved. Before Annie knew it she was sat up in his lap, his wrist pressed close to her face. She pressed her lips together as Eric wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her to him. Her legs dangled over his thighs and her head rested near his chest.

"Annie," Eric whispered in a soft voice, "I'm trying to save you."

"I don't need saving," she said.

"Yes, you do," Eric retorted. "And you know that you do. Just take the blood or I will force you."

Annie felt her nostrils flare as her lips parted and she slowly moved closer towards Eric's wrist. Eric made the final move, his wrist finally ending up on her lips. Eric moaned lowly as Annie latched onto his skin, his blood trickling into her mouth and down her chin as she drank from him. He could hear her groan lowly as ran his hand up and down her side which was covered in the blanket.

"That's it," Eric said in an encouraging voice. "Keep going, Annie...everything's okay now..."

She kept drinking, her hands holding either side of Eric's wrist as his blood continued to fall down her throat. It was intoxicating and Annie didn't know how to stop drinking. She didn't know how she could stop. She couldn't help herself from the sounds of pleasure which left her as Eric's blood overwhelmed her.

She only stopped when he pulled his wrist from her and she tried to grab it back. She failed miserably as Eric kept her arms by her side and her body in his lap. Annie couldn't help but let her head rest against his shoulder as Eric kept his arm around her waist and his other hand ran down her hair.

"Why are you helping me?" Annie suddenly asked of him.

"I could leave you to die if you so wish?" Eric asked of her and she shook her head slowly. "I don't know, Annie. Don't question people when they don't know the answer."

"How am I supposed to know you don't know the answer?" Annie whispered and Eric closed his eyes for a moment.

"You don't," he said. "You might do soon enough."

Annie wondered what he meant, but she soon realised that she had drained Eric's blood and she knew what that meant. She had taken Jonathan's blood often enough to understand. She would have a bond with Eric and he would know everything about her. That was something she did not like the sound of, but there was nothing she could do now. It was too late to go back.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and do let me know what you think! No updates for a few days as I go on holiday for the weekend, but until then I hope you've enjoyed the story!


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you do to him, daddy?"

Eric listened in as Annie made her call to her parents. The next night had come and Eric had awoken as soon as the sun had set. Annie had let him into the apartment with haste, bolting the door with shaking hands as she did so. Eric had looked around her apartment and noted that she had cleaned up. Her broken window was covered with newspaper and a small breeze rustled the papers. She had been on the phone on her parents when she had let him in.

"Are you crazy?" Annie hissed down the phone and Eric tried not to listen into her conversation. "You spent years torturing him and now he wants me again. I thought that you said that you had managed to get rid of him? I didn't think that meant torturing him. What did you do to him?"

Eric sat down on her sofa and folded one leg over the other. Annie continued to wander her apartment, the phone against her ear as she went. Eric saw that she wore nothing but a long nightshirt and she had the tapestry like blanket over her shoulders. Her hair was loose down her back and her neck. She tried to hide the bite marks on her neck with her locks, but her free hand wandered to them in an absent minded fashion.

"I can't come back to New York," Annie complained. "He will want to kill you for what he has done. You need to leave, daddy. Going back to you will lead him to all of us. I cannot risk that."

Eric laced his fingers together and Annie snorted.

"You can't send protection. It won't help," Annie snapped. "He is a vampire. He would kill everyone...no...daddy...I have to go. I'll call you in the morning and I'll decide what to do. Bye, daddy."

"Daddy?" Eric questioned as soon as Annie flung her phone onto the small armchair by the television.

"I've always called him daddy," Annie whispered and she sat on the other end of the sofa.

She curled her feet underneath her body and wrapped her arms around herself. Eric looked across to her, his brow arched as he waited for her to explain everything that had happened. She threw her head back against the cushion and it was then when Eric noticed how pale she truly was and how red her eyes were.

"I met Jonathan when I was fresh out of college and my parents gave me this apartment. They pleaded for me to stay in New York, but I couldn't stay there. I wanted to get away. They thought that I could be a doctor...lawyer...anything...but I only just managed to pass my history course. I couldn't find a job and so I started waitressing, being a receptionist...anything," Annie explained to Eric, her eyes set on her lap.

"I met Jonathan whilst waiting tables on the night shift and I thought that it was love," Annie whispered. "We grew close and I let him...I let him have whatever he wanted. He drank from me when he could. He said that bottled blood didn't taste the same as human blood."

"He would be right," Eric whispered and Annie regarded him coldly.

"It took a while for Jonathan to grow jealous of anyone I spoke to. He started to...he would drink from me...and then keep me locked up with him whilst he slept during the day. He would threaten me if he saw me talking to anyone but him...he hit me occasionally, but he always apologised afterwards. I always took him back too. I was scared of him. I was scared of what he could do," Annie paused for breath. "And then he almost drained me. I had been talking with my boss after work and he saw. He took so much blood before dawn that I didn't know what to do. I managed to crawl to a phone and daddy came for me."

Annie inhaled another sharp breath and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Her voice had started to shake and her hands were sweating.

"Daddy said that he had taken care of him," Annie decreed. "Daddy is a scientist with a research lab and mommy is a lawyer. They promised that he wouldn't come back and hurt me again. I cried for so long...I thought that I had loved him. I thought that Jonathan had been the one."

Eric finished listening to her and he nodded with contemplation.

"Evidentially he wasn't the one," Eric concluded. "What did daddy do to him?"

"He's been experimenting on him," Annie said in disbelief. "He's been examining his genes and seeing what makes him a vampire."

"Is that why he is so strong?" Eric decided to ask. "I am over a thousand years old and I have never met a vampire who has overwhelmed me like he did."

"I don't know," Annie said. "I'm not sure how old he is or what experiments daddy has done on him. I only wish that he hadn't."

"No doubt he will want revenge," Eric said. "But you have rescinded his invitation and he cannot get in here."

"And when I need to leave here?" Annie shrugged. "What do I do then?"

"You come with me," Eric said as if it were simple. "You work at Fangtasia where I can keep an eye on you and then I'll bring you back here. He won't touch you again, Annie. Running back to your parents won't help you. You need vampire protection."

"So why do you want to protect me?" Annie wondered from him.

She moved over to her small kitchen and flicked the switch on her kettle. Eric stood too, his leather jacket squelching as he stood. He detested new leather for that. His boots hit the floor slowly as he moved closer to Annie, the smell of her suddenly intoxicating his nostrils. He leant against the worktop, his fingers curling around the edge of it whilst Annie poured chocolate powder into her mug.

"I don't know why I want to protect you," Eric admitted. "There's nothing special about you...you're just fucked up."

Annie laughed at that, her blanket slipping down a shoulder as the noise left her. She waited patiently for the kettle to boil before peering at Eric. She didn't want to admit the dream she had about him the previous night. It had been odd to say the least. She had woken up in a pool of sweat and her heart was racing and breathing laboured. She had recalled everything about what had happened; from the way his hands had ran down her sides to the way his lips felt on her neck. She didn't want to have such a dream, especially after what had just happened, but she couldn't deny that it had felt right at the time.

"I always feel slightly fucked up," Annie repeated and Eric snorted. "What?"

"You can't swear," he said as the kettle boiled and she picked it up.

"I can," she replied. "I just did."

"You sound too posh when you say it," Eric commented. "It isn't very becoming of you whatsoever."

"Whatever," Annie responded and she poured her hot chocolate. "Do you want a drink?"

"Are you offering?" Eric quickly said and he realised he had said the wrong thing when Annie dropped the kettle from her hands.

Eric was quicker than the falling kettle. He grabbed its handle before it could hit the worktop and spill all over her. Annie shrieked lowly as Eric pressed her body against the worktop, her back flat against his chest and his arms around her holding the kettle. Annie took a deep breath and Eric placed the kettle back down.

"Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say," Eric whispered.

"I'm fine," Annie promised him. "Thank you for catching it."

"There's always a bonus to having a vampire around," Eric said and raked a hand through his hair.

The coldness of his body was gone soon enough. Annie picked her mug up and Eric followed her back to her sofa. She settled back down and Eric wondered whether or not he should bring up the dreams she must have been experiencing. He had no doubt that she would be suffering from something. It was only natural for her to feel that way. Eric, on the other hand, didn't know what was natural for him to feel like.

"So your daddy doesn't like vampires?" Eric checked. "He must not if he thinks it is okay to experiment on them."

"He's never liked vampires, but that is also another story," Annie shook her head as she recalled her parent's relationship.

"What story would that be?" Eric wondered.

Annie rested her head on the arm of her sofa and Eric could see that she was tired. His blood must have been wearing off quite fast.

"Mommy and daddy aren't exactly faithful to each other. They never have been since I was born...they both work long hours...travel distances...and they haven't loved each other in years," Annie said. "I don't know why they stay together really. They do it for appearances. Their jobs can be beneficial to each other. They use each other, but they haven't been faithful. Mommy first had an affair with a vampire when I was seven. I remember seeing them together...I was just a little girl and I was so shocked. I was so scared about everything, but mommy explained that everything was alright. She told me that her and daddy...I can't remember...that they didn't really love each other but they had to stay together. I know how fucked up that is too. I know how messed up my entire family is."

Eric looked shocked at what he was hearing from her. Her parents were mad. He didn't know whether or not they were worse than anyone he had ever met before.

"No wonder you prefer to be alone," Eric observed and she nodded to him. "You're absolutely fucked up."

"I am," Annie agreed, tiredness taking hold of her. "I'm even more fucked up now that I'm having sex dreams about you too."

Eric smirked and Annie finally closed her eyes, unable to stay awake much longer. He watched her sleep and a slim smile crossed her face.

Eric sat where he was, kicking off his boots and picking up the television remote. He put it on quietly so not to wake Annie who was snoring softly. He watched her when an advert came on or when she said something in her sleep. He could feel the draft from the broken glass increasing and Annie tossed in her sleep.

The blanket fell to the ground and Eric bent down to pick it up, noticing that she was shivering as he made the motion. It was then when Annie suddenly yelled and Eric quirked a brow. He wondered whether or not she was having a bad sex dream about him, but he doubted that was possible.

No one had ever complained about Eric before.

"No...Eric...no...Jonathan...don't hurt him...stop it..." Annie's voice squealed and Eric kept his hands on her shoulders whilst he kept the blanket around her.

"No, Jonathan! Leave him!" Annie yelled and she suddenly woke up.

She startled as her eyes opened wide and she came face to face with Eric. She doubled over at the waist, her hands moving to hold Eric's face, her fingers slipping into his hair as he lowered his own body down so that his forehead rested against hers.

"Bad dream?" he asked of her.

"He was going to kill you," Annie said softly and Eric relished how warm her hands were against his skin.

"And you cared about that?" Eric wondered again.

Annie searched his stare, wondering whether or not it would ever soften if she continued to look at him. She nodded slowly and bit down on her bottom lip. Eric dropped his hands to her waist and cradled it softly.

"I don't even know you," Annie said. "I don't know you...so why do I feel so attached to you?"

"It'll be the blood," Eric assured her. "Although I am flattered you feel that way."

He managed to draw a laugh from her and he knew just how foolish he was being. He couldn't feel anything for Annie. He shouldn't feel anything for her. She was simply a human who was messed up. She was interesting, but that didn't mean he should care for her. Eric cared for few people in the world. Caring brought nothing but misery.

"Go to sleep," he suddenly demanded of her once his thoughts consumed him. "I'll wake you before I go."

"Thank you," Annie said and she resumed her place on the sofa, her hands leaving Eric's face. His hands left her waist, but she soon rested her head on his shoulder as she shuffled in her sleep. But Eric didn't shove her from him. He didn't have it in him to do that.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie gripped tightly onto the strap of her bag as she walked down the stairs and into Fangtasia. The sun was still shining and it was the first time she had left the apartment since Jonathan had attacked you. She didn't know what to do and she found herself wandering towards Fangtasia. Her parents had informed her that they were flying down that day, but she didn't want them near her.

"Who are you?"

Annie startled at the deep southern accent. She crossed one ankle over the other before looking to a blonde girl who stood in the middle of the club. The blonde kept quiet as she dropped her hands to her hips and arched a brow. Annie could see that her front two teeth were large and she had a sun kissed complexion.

"Annie Walters," Annie introduced herself. "I was looking for Eric."

"Eric Northman?" the girl checked and Annie nodded. "If I were you then I would stay away from him. Do you know how horrible he is?"

"What?" Annie asked, unable to believe what she was hearing about Eric. "Are you sure we are talking about the same person?"

"Damn near positive," she responded.

It was only then when Annie noticed she was wearing just a long Fangtasia shirt on her body.

"And who are you?"

"Sookie Stackhouse. How do you know Eric?" Sookie continued to ask questions of Annie.

"He helped me when I needed help," Annie simply said. "He's always been pleasant to me. How do you know Eric? What has he done to make you hate him so much?"

Sookie looked off put for a moment, but Annie kept her stare even. She wouldn't relent until she discovered an answer. Eric had never done anything horrid to Annie. He had always helped her and he had always been kind. She couldn't quite understand what Sookie was talking about.

"Eric is keeping one of my friend's hostage," Sookie snapped. "He's nothing but trouble and I want to know why. He is dangerous and when Bill wakes up-"

"-Who is Bill?" Annie interrupted before she got confused. "And who is keeping hostage? And why is he keeping them hostage?"

"Bill is my boyfriend who so happens to be a vampire," Sookie quickly said. "And Lafayette is my friend he is keeping hostage down in the dungeon. He is collared like a dog and scared beyond his wits. I intend to find out why he has him as soon as he wakes up."

Annie ran a hand down the side of her face before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She tapped her foot on the floor and shook her head before laughing. Sookie looked off put for a second and she wondered whether she should read her mind or not. This girl seemed strange, but there must be something interesting about her if she held Eric's attention.

"I'm sorry," Annie whispered softly. "But Eric? Are we talking about the same guy?"

Sookie's brows furrowed and she took hold of Annie by the hand. She dragged her behind the bar and Annie wondered what she was going to find. She knew that this girl wasn't speaking sense. How could she be speaking sense? Eric was nothing but kind and he had done nothing but show Annie that.

"You shouldn't laugh about this," Sookie warned her. "Eric is dangerous and you need to see that. He is not the man you think he is."

"I am sure he is," Annie said. "There has to be some kind of mistake."

Sookie pushed the door behind the bar open and Annie peered into the darkness, her eyes narrowed and her mind nothing but a blur. Sookie dragged her into the darkness and Annie didn't make it down the stairs before she saw the sight before her. Her hand moved to her nose to stop the stench from entering her nostrils and her eyes widened once she saw the man cowering on the floor.

"Sookie," he gasped out her name and Sookie nodded slowly, leaving Annie on the stairs.

She rushed over to the man and knelt by him, holding his cheeks in her hands. Annie couldn't even stand to be in that room for any longer. She spotted the limb on the floor before shaking her head and running away. She didn't want to believe what she had just seen, but she couldn't deny it. She was in Fangtasia and there was a man chained up underneath the premises along with a dead body.

Sookie called after Annie, but she was too far gone for any response. The daytime was still upon them, but Annie didn't see it. A hand stopped her from opening the door and before she knew it her body had hit a tall figure and a hand was around her wrist.

"What are you doing here?"

Eric's voice was demanding and Annie tried to snatch her hand from his.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Annie hissed. "Or chaining other people up in your torture dungeon?"

"It is scarcely a torture dungeon," Eric responded. "And I felt your presence here. You woke me up."

"How can you feel my presence?" Annie wondered. "You haven't had my blood."

"We have a bond, Annie," Eric reminded her. "You love that we have a bond. Don't deny that."

"Are you flirting with me?" Annie demanded suddenly, her voice high pitched and louder than usual. "It is hardly the time or the place! Now, why do you have a man in a dungeon with a decapitated body?"

Eric sighed and Sookie suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. She had her hands clenched by her sides and Annie looked over Eric's shoulder to see her stood behind them.

"Eric Northman!" Sookie yelled his name. "You will release Lafayette right now. Do you understand me? Why do you have him down there? What have you done to him?"

"Two women ganging up on me," Eric mumbled, "just what I need."

It was then when Annie realised she didn't want to know. She didn't want to be get involved with someone else's problems. She didn't want to deal with whatever it was Eric was involved with. She just didn't want to know. She had enough on her plate without Eric Northman serving another course.

She moved with haste whilst Eric glared at Sookie, pushing the door open and running off into the light where Eric couldn't follow her. She heard him yelling after her loudly, but she didn't turn back around. She ran as fast as she could until she was back at her own apartment and safe again. She waited patiently for the arrival of her parents, but night soon fell and her mother called to tell her they had been delayed. She didn't say why, just that it would be morning when they arrived.

"Annie...Annie...sweetie..."

Annie sat on her sofa, listening to the voice outside. Her window hadn't been fixed, but a newspaper covered the empty gap. She could hear his voice outside. She could hear him trying to call her and she did her best to stay strong.

"I'm not inviting you in," Annie called out, seeing his silhouette through the newspaper. "Go away, Jonathan."

"You don't have anyone with you," Jonathan spoke in a soft voice. "I can't smell anyone else. I did hear that daddy is on his way. Do you think that he can protect you?"

Annie said nothing, huddling tighter into her blanket in the corner of her room. She was slumped against the wall, the lights all on and her phone in her lap as she contemplated calling the police. She wanted to call someone. She wanted Jonathan to go away. She longed for him to leave her be. She had rescinded her invitation, but the fear was still there.

"Answer me, Annie," he whispered. "I can taste your fear. All you have to do is give yourself to me and I might let daddy live beyond getting off the plane."

Annie looked up then and Jonathan chuckled lowly, the sound echoing through Annie as he did so. She stood up, her hand on the wall behind her to help her weight.

"He has security," Annie called out. "Mommy and daddy both have security with them. They're safe."

"From me?" Jonathan wondered. "Do you truly believe that? Do you honestly think that I couldn't kill them? I could drain them and leave their bodies by your feet...I know how much you would hate me for it...but I think you would forgive me eventually."

It was only then when Annie heard a sudden hiss and she startled. The newspaper was torn from her window and she could see Eric stumbling into her apartment. Jonathan stood on the windowsill whilst the Fangtasia owner turned his head over his shoulder to look back at Jonathan.

"It must be hard," Eric drawled, "not to have the ability to enter someone's home. I can only imagine how you feel."

Jonathan bared his fangs as Annie contemplated rescinding Eric's invitation. After what she had seen today she was in a right mind to get rid of him completely.

"So how old are you?" Eric suddenly asked, turning on the spot and folding his arms over his shoulders. "You're pretty strong for such a weak looking vampire."

Jonathan grinned but shook his head. He wouldn't give anything away. He would use everything to his advantage. What Donald Walters had done to him had helped him more than he could ever admit. He was stronger, quicker and much more agile with thanks to all of the serums and injections. Donald had taken a monster and made him ten times stronger.

"I'll leave your parents, Annie," Jonathan suddenly promised her. "You have four days to let me into this apartment...and if you don't then I will move onto them..."

Annie shook her head and Eric grinned, removing his leather jacket from his body and tossing it over the arm of her chair.

"You're not really in any position to make threats," Eric said. "You are currently trapped outside with no hope of being let in. You should get used to that."

Annie shook her head and Jonathan dropped down with a wink. Eric moved to the window at a slow pace and saw that Jonathan was nowhere around. He smirked at the sight of Annie when he turned around before sitting down on her sofa.

"Your boyfriend is more psychotic than I had thought," he informed her.

"What are you doing here?" Annie snapped at him. "Didn't I make it clear that I want nothing to do with you?"

"You ran outside," Eric clarified, "but you never said anything."

"Well, I am saying it now," Annie told him. "I have enough shit in my life without you adding to it with your torture dungeon!"

"I told you that it wasn't a torture dungeon," Eric mumbled. "Can you just sit down and I will explain everything about it?"

"How can you explain?" Annie wondered, tossing her blanket onto the sofa. "I saw the dead body and I saw the chained up man down there. I saw it, Eric. I saw it with my own eyes and I have no intention to involve myself in your business."

Eric watched her pace around her living room, her arms folded over her stomach. She still wore the flattering red dress she had worn to Fangtasia. Her legs were covered in thick black tights and Eric wondered how she wasn't sweating. Her forehead did have beads of sweat on her skin, but it was barely noticeable.

"Lafayette had been selling V for me," Eric said in a low voice. "He just wasn't doing a very good job."

"And so you chained him up?" Annie snapped. "And selling V is wrong. Surely you know that?"

"I know it," Eric promised her. "I just don't care about it. I can't really explain the dead body...just that he was annoying me and he didn't do as I had asked."

"And is that what you do to everyone who annoys you?" Annie snapped at him. "I didn't think that you would be able to do anything like this. I didn't think that you were...you were sadistic...but you're as bad as Jonathan..."

"No," Eric said and Annie could see the anger in his face as he stood with haste and grabbed her by her chin. "Do not compare me to him."

"Why not?" Annie managed to spit out as she tried to pull his wrist away from her. "You basically are as bad as he is."

"I've never been known to be as psychotic as him," Eric snarled at Annie. "I have done everything in my power to protect you and I don't know why. I don't know why I bother helping you, but I do, Annie. I help you and you have the nerve to be rude."

"I have the nerve?" Annie snarled and Eric ran his hand down her side from her chin. "You're not who I thought you were, Eric, and that scares me. I don't need this right now."

"I have never done anything to endanger you," Eric said.

"But you hurt other people," Annie whispered. "I've seen too many people hurt and I don't need it anymore. I have no other option...I have to rescind my invitation...I have to do it..."

"No," Eric hissed to her. "Annie, don't do that. You know that it would be foolish of you."

"Would it?" Annie dared to ask as Eric slowly moved towards the door of her apartment. "You chained a man up in the dungeon and killed another one. How can I trust someone like you?"

"Because I saved your life?" Eric suggested to her. "Are you forgetting who helped you last night? Are you forgetting that I stopped your ex boyfriend from draining the life from you? There's no doubt that he will come back."

"My parents will protect me. They have protection with them," Annie informed him. "I am grateful for what you did last night, but I cannot deal with your shit along with my shit."

Eric finally came to the door and opened it up. He stood in the hallway and Annie leant against the doorframe, her arms folded over her chest. She looked to him with wide eyes and Eric continued to stare back at her. She wondered what he was thinking, but she didn't truly want to know.

"I can help you," Eric promised her. "I want to know more about Jonathan. If I find out what your father did then I can protect you. Just invite me back in."

"I can't do that," Annie whispered. "And don't think about trying to glamour me either, Eric. I will say thank you, but that is it."

Eric inhaled sharply and moved a hand closer to Annie, his fingers managing to touch her cheek as she stood halfway in the apartment and halfway out of it. Annie remained silent as his cold fingers roamed her skin.

"Oh, Annie."

Eric looked over his shoulder to the sight behind him. He cocked a brow as a man and a woman moved closer towards them. The woman was slim with long brown hair which was piled into a bun on her head. The man was tall and broad, but he didn't look threatening. Both of them evidentially looked like Annie.

"Your parents?" Eric whispered to her, his hand slowly tucking her hair behind her ear and she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were seeing another vampire?"

"I'm not," Annie quickly said back to her mother and Eric smiled as he longed to know just how messed up her parents really were.

...

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone reading and I do hope you will let me know what you think! There will be more of Annie's parents soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

"You have to go, Eric," Annie demanded as the vampire turned to look at her mother and father.

He took a second to examine them with interest. The woman was pretty, Eric couldn't deny that. She had bright blue eyes and her hair was pristine on top of her head. She wore a tight fitting black dress which came down to her knees and her shoes held her high. The black heels were patent and sat on the end of her slim pale legs. The man was taller and quite broad. He wore a crisp black suit with a purple tie against a white shirt. His hair was a mousy brown and sat quite far back from his forehead. His nose was hooked and glasses sat in his suit pocket. Eric had to admit that he looked more like a businessman than a scientist.

"I'm not going anywhere," Eric promised her once he had finished examining her parents. "Besides, I can help them find Jonathan."

"Annie," her mother exclaimed and Eric gave her a charming smile. "Who is this?"

"Eric Northman," Eric offered them. "I've been protecting your daughter from her psychotic ex boyfriend."

"And you're a vampire?"

"That I am," Eric responded. "And you must be Annie's parents. I've heard a lot about you, but I would like to know more. Maybe you can invite me in and you can tell me what you did to Jonathan? He isn't particularly your typical vampire."

"No!" Annie snapped and she grabbed Eric by the arm. "Go away."

"You need me," Eric urged her. "You stand no chance of beating him. If I cannot snap his neck then you have no chance of being able to beat him."

"Donald," Annie's mother exclaimed, "maybe he can help us."

"You would have me trust another vampire, Maria?" Donald hissed and Eric continued to stare at them with wide orbs. Annie remained silent and she watched Eric with interest. "Do you think that is a wise idea? Or do you not remember Jonathan Martins?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Annie snapped at them. "Perhaps we should go inside?"

"Good idea," Eric agreed.

"Not you," Annie replied, her hand hitting his chest as he tried to enter her apartment again. "I'm not inviting you in, Eric. Don't even think about trying to sweet talk my parents either."

"Has he hurt you?" Maria demanded and she rushed towards her daughter, taking her by the cheeks and looking at her. It was then when her eyes fell onto the neck bites on her neck and she gasped, her hands moving over her mouth and Donald shook his head.

"Jonathan did that," Annie whispered. "What is another scar to the ones I already have?"

"But they are concealed," Maria exclaimed. "What will people say if they see that?"

"Seriously?" Annie snapped and Eric looked at her with a cocked brow and his head tilted to the side. "You're more concerned about what people will say than what happened? Jonathan came here and he wanted to bleed me dry! He only stopped because Eric saved me."

"Annie," Donald sighed his daughter's name and moved closer to her. He took her by the shoulders and looked down into her eyes. "Your mother only worries. She's currently being vetted for States Attorney and-"

"-It always comes back to you, doesn't it?" Annie snapped, moving from her father's hold and looking between her parents. "I didn't want this to happen. You both know that. I thought that Jonathan was different...I thought that he loved me...but you kept him alive. You tortured him and now he wants revenge."

Donald looked to his wife and then back to his daughter. Eric leant against the wall and folded his arms over his chest as he wondered whether or not Annie would let him go back inside and get his leather jacket. He didn't get that far once Annie heard her parents speak again.

"We warned you not to fall in love with a vampire, Annie," Donald was the one to talk. "We told you that he was dangerous."

"We said that he would not be able to care for you like he should," Maria continued and Annie shook her head, refusing to believe what she was hearing. "You should have listened to us."

"I can't believe this," Annie whispered and she stormed past her parents and down the corridor.

"Annabelle Walters!" Donald yelled her full name. "Don't you dare go outside!"

"Fuck you!" Annie screamed back.

Donald made a move to follow her, but Eric stopped him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and ushered him back a space.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Donald snarled.

"The man who is about to save your daughter from making a stupid mistake and going outside," Eric promised him, staring at him and then Maria as he glamoured them "But if you follow her then she will be less than impressed, so I suggest you stay inside and don't invite any vampires in."

Eric rushed off and caught up with Annie as soon as she had taken a step outside. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from rushing down the sidewalk. She wore nothing but the fitted red dress on her body and she had pulled her hair to cover her neck bites again.

"Get off of me," Annie demanded from him.

"I don't think so," Eric responded. "You're being an idiot, Annie. No matter how angry you are with your parents-"

"-Angry?" Annie wondered from him. "I think that's the funny thing. I'm not even angry...sad...disappointed...I expected this. I expected them to react like this and be more concerned about their image. They have always cared about their career more than they've cared about me."

Annie wandered down the sidewalk and Eric kept his hand on the small of her back as they went. She didn't bother to shrug him from her. She knew better than to do that. It took her a few moments to stop walking as they came to a high bit of wall near a bicycle rack. She jumped up to sit on it, not even thinking about Jonathan coming for her at that moment in time.

"I told them to stay inside," Eric informed her in a soft voice. "Jonathan shouldn't get to them so long as they are there, but he might get to you if you stay out here."

Annie looked down to her lap, her hands resting there and laced together. She said nothing as she continued to stare down to the red material and Eric leant against the wall, the top of his head resting just by her chin.

"I don't want to go back to them," Annie said in a small whisper. "I can't face them right now."

"But you can't stay out here," Eric replied. "You need to get inside and safe."

"I'm fine," Annie responded. "And didn't I tell you that I wanted you to go?"

"You don't own the street," Eric drawled. "You can't kick me out from the street."

"I suspect not," Annie replied. "But I do mean it, Eric. I don't want to be involved with your life when it is so messed up and wrong."

"I do what I have to do," Eric informed her and she felt her mouth gape. "Anyway, this isn't about me. I have no intention of involving you in anything I do, but I do know that you will end up dead without me. Jonathan will get to you or your parents eventually. He is dangerous and you know that."

"I know it, but there are others to protect me, Eric," Annie promised him.

"Who?" Eric demanded from her. "You just told your parents to fuck off and if you go back to them then I imagine you will end up saying something much stronger."

"There's something stronger than fuck off?" Annie wondered with a raised brow.

He chuckled as he heard her and watched her with a small smirk. He leant against the wall and looked to the sky above, his gaze focused on the stars as he contemplated what he was about to ask Annie. He was getting himself involved in her life and he didn't really know why. He just knew that there was something about her he couldn't shake.

"Come to Fangtasia," Eric urged her. "You can spend the night there."

"And my parents?" Annie wondered and Eric was shocked that she hadn't shot him down straight away.

"Call them when we get there," Eric said. "But from what I can hear and see from your apartment, they're inside and hidden. They didn't even bother to come out and find you. I did warn them not to, but I didn't think that they would listen to me. Although I did glamour them."

"You glamoured my parents?" Annie snapped.

"You told them to fuck off," Eric held his hands up in defence. "Now, are you coming with me?"

Annie regarded him with a curious stare. "How can I trust you, Eric? You're not who I thought you were."

"Have I ever done anything to you to put you in danger?" Eric asked. "You're completely separate to everything else that I do. I wouldn't hurt you, Annie, and you know that."

"It isn't possible to keep both lives separate," Annie told him. "They both entwine soon enough and that is obvious."

Eric held her hand out, waiting for Annie to take it. She regarded him calmly and then shook her head. Eric was shocked that she hadn't agreed with him, but he could see that she was stubborn. She was going to be trouble for him.

"I can't," Annie said. "I saw what I saw and I can't forget that."

"So where will you go?" Eric asked.

"I'll go back in and apologise...or get angrier...I don't know, but I do know that I can't deal with you, Eric. I'm not cut out for dealing with this."

She jumped down from the wall and began to walk back to her apartment block above the shop. Eric watched her go and he shook his head, wondering how long it would be until she came crawling back to him. Would she come back? Eric couldn't help but think so. He had a feeling that she would need his help eventually. Eric never counted on him being the one to need her.

He took his eyes off of her for one minute before Jonathan attacked. It happened so fast that Eric barely just blinked and Annie had vanished from view. He picked up the scent and chased after her, his feet hitting the pavement with haste. The buildings blurred around him and Eric looked back and forth, but he knew that he was losing the trail. He couldn't smell anything and the vampire he was chasing was too fast for him. He hated to admit that. He detested that he had to admit it, but it was true.

He finally stood still and looked around, cursing himself for losing sight of Annie.

She had gone.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	9. Chapter 9

Annie kept silent as she finally woke up. She had kept her eyes shut as consciousness came back to her, scared of what would happen if she even opened her eyes. She had taken deep breaths and then she opened her eyes. She could see nothing but a small light above her. The fear inside of her continued to grow. She knew full well that she was with Jonathan. Who else could have taken her?

She looked to the side to see him laid there and she finally realised that she was in some form of coffin. Her pulse quickened and she placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming out loud. Her body shook and her eyes watered, but she knew that waking Jonathan would not be beneficial to her.

Unfortunately he was already awake.

She did scream when she looked to him again and saw that his eyes were open.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and caught her wrists as she tried to hit him and push him from her.

"Annie," Jonathan drawled her name. "You don't need to scream. I have no intention of killing you. You should know that, my love."

Annie allowed her screams to die down and Jonathan chuckled lowly as he easily kept her hands gathered inside of his. He now rested on his side, his gaze set on her and Annie did her best to control her breathing.

"Where are we?" she finally managed to ask of him.

"We're in a coffin," he explained. "It is daylight. You know that I cannot cope with daylight, darling. I didn't trust you to stay outside...I know how you're scared of me..."

"Scared?" Annie snarled the word. "I'm not scared of you, Jonathan."

"Then why are you shaking?" he asked her, moving his hand to run down her cheek softly.

His fingers were cold against her warm skin and his gaze roamed her face before running down to the red dress which covered her body. He pursed his lips and shook his head at the sight of it. Annie kept her eyes on Jonathan's face, knowing that the fear would rise inside of her if she looked away from him.

Jonathan suddenly moved his hand to her bare thigh, his fingers curling around it and gripping tightly.

"And why are you dressed like a slut?" Jonathan demanded from her. "Was it for him?"

She could see that he was getting angry. His voice rose an octave and his grip increased. Annie winced and Jonathan dragged her body closer to his, turning her onto her side and forcing her body to press against his. He moved his other hand to the back of her head, gripping her neck tightly and twisting his fingers into her hair. He pulled her head back and Annie squirmed whilst Jonathan's nose ran along her neck.

"I can smell him on you," Jonathan drawled. "I can smell his filthy scent...did you give yourself to him, Annie? Did you let him fuck you?"

"No!" Annie roared. "I didn't want his help. I don't care for Eric Northman. He's nothing but trouble."

Jonathan chuckled then and kissed her neck softly. Annie tried to kick against him, but she failed miserably.

"You always did pick the ones who were no good for you, Annie," Jonathan reminded her. "Do you remember before I found you? No one had ever treated you like I did. I made everything better...I would do anything for you...and you pushed me from you. You didn't need to do that, my love."

"You locked me away!" Annie snapped at him, simply glad that the conversation had left Eric. "You hurt me, Jonathan. You ruined any chance at happiness we could have when you turned into a monster!"

Jonathan reacted with haste, his fangs sinking into Annie's neck as he felt her blood enter through him. He ignored her screams as the blood trickled down her pale skin and marred it. It was worth it. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

...

"I don't care," Eric said for what he thought was the hundredth time that evening.

Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton were becoming pains in his ass. Bill argued with everything he said and Sookie made her dislike of him quite apparent. Eric didn't care how she felt. Her feelings meant nothing to him. She had sat there and yelled at him for how he had treated Lafayette and he had continued to tell her that he did not care.

"Well you should care!" Sookie snapped, her hands on her hips as she stood in the middle of Fangtasia before opening hours. "He is my friend. How would you feel if you saw this Annie being treated the same way?"

"She won't be treated the same way," Eric snapped. "You will find her before anything can happen."

"And then you want to send her to Dallas?" Bill checked. "I thought that Dallas was your top priority."

"Godric is my main priority," Eric responded, his arms folded over his vest covered chest. "But I know full well that he can take care of himself for another day. Annie cannot."

Bill watched Eric with intrigue, wondering what it was about this Annie Walters that had captivated him so much. Eric had downplayed her importance, but Bill knew there was more to it than what he was hearing. Eric had said that his authority had been jeopardised and that was the only thing that had mattered.

"So where do we start?" Sookie demanded. "The sooner I get this over and done with then the better."

"I don't know," Eric admitted. "I've had Pam scouring the area for any sign of him. She wasn't impressed."

"She doesn't seem to be impressed about anything," Bill muttered and Eric glowered for another few moments, silence enveloping everyone.

It was then when Bill stood up from the seat he had occupied next to Sookie. He wandered closer to Eric, his brow arched. Eric wanted to do nothing more than tell him to stop his inquisitive stares. He had no time to listen to Bill question him.

"How did he escape you?" Bill asked.

"He was fast."

"You're one of the strongest vampires I know," Bill responded.

"He was very fast," Eric simply quipped back. "I don't ask for you to question me, Bill. I need your girlfriend to do me a favour, which she agreed to, and that is all. Once I have Jonathan...well...he is my concern and no one else's concern."

Sookie looked to Bill and shrugged her shoulders at him. He inhaled a sharp breath before rolling her eyes and wandering back to her, offering his hand. Sookie gripped it tightly and Eric almost wanted to tell them to stop it with their loving act. He only wondered how long it would be before they broke apart. He couldn't see their relationship lasting for long.

"So what?" Sookie asked. "What if Pam finds nothing? Do you want me to wander the streets until I find his scent?"

"I can take you to where I last smelt his scent. I only worry that, without an invite, I won't be able to get into the room. I need you to invite me in if that's the case."

"You would put her in danger?" Bill demanded.

"I would put her in momentary danger," Eric corrected. "Her parents are waiting for her at her apartment. I glamoured them not to go anywhere and not to call anyone."

"Her parents are here?" Sookie wondered. "Surely they're going to be pissed."

"They're the ones who created this mess," Eric replied, but he had no time to expand as Pam made her presence known.

She stood before him in her pink skirt and blazer, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. She wore that annoyed expression that only Pam could wear. He had to admit that he did find his progeny amusing when she was peeved off.

"No sign of anything," Pam promised Eric. "I went by her apartment and her parents are sat watching The Late Show. She isn't back there either. Can I go back to work now?"

"If you want," Eric mumbled and he unbuttoned his blazer before raking his hand through his blonde hair. "Now, shall we go and start?"

...

Annie could feel the blood seeping out of her. She could feel the coldness on her body as Jonathan deposited her on a leather sofa. He had stripped her from her dress and she was now clad only in her underwear and a blanket he draped over her weak body. She didn't know just how much blood he had drank from her, but she assumed it was enough.

Jonathan knelt by her side and he licked clean some of the blood which trickled down her neck. She whimpered and shuddered at the feeling of his tongue on her skin, but she did nothing to push him from her. It would do her no good.

"What now?" Annie dared to whisper into the darkness.

"Nothing," Jonathan promised her. "I took more blood than I should have...but you're intoxicating, Annie...I should give you some of mine in return..."

"No," Annie whispered lowly. "I don't need it."

"You always were stubborn," Jonathan sighed lowly. "It matters not. By tomorrow I shall have made you mine forever. Your mummy and daddy might have something to say about it, but once they see their little girl with fangs they might stop bothering us."

"What?" Annie asked, her voice shaking.

It seemed as though hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind once she heard him speak. She didn't know how much she could cope with before she did something rash. She had spent the night trying to think about how she could escape Jonathan and she knew that she had to do it like last time. She had to gain his trust and assure him how much she cared for him. She had escaped him once before and she could do it again.

"You're going to be mine, Annie," Jonathan whispered, tucking his hair behind his ears. "It is going to be like it was before. Everything will be fine once you've changed."

"No," Annie spoke. "I can't, Jonathan. Please...don't..."

"Sh, sh, sh," he urged her before she could begin to hyperventilate. "There is no use in fighting me, Annie. You're mine. You always have been mine and you always will be."

"Don't, Jonathan," she pleaded with him, trying not to recoil as she grabbed his hand. "Please don't do this to me. I can be with you...I really can...I was scared. You were right. I don't want to be scared, Jonathan. You know that I have always loved you, but I need time if you're going to change me. I need to say goodbye to my parents...I need to do other things..."

It took Annie all of her strength to say the words and try to make them seem heartfelt. She hoped that he believed her. She longed for him to believe what she said. She could feel his gaze on her, his eyes set intently on her blood covered face as he tried to weigh up her words and how truthful she was being with him.

"Please, Jonathan," Annie said in a soft voice, her hand squeezing his. "You love me. I know you do. I love you too and I will do anything for you-"

"-Don't lie, Annie," Jonathan snapped and he stood up, pushing her hand from his. "You always were a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying," she promised him. "I am telling you the truth!"

Annie tried to sit up; pulling the body tightly around her shoulders as her head slumped forwards and light headedness took hold of her.

"No, you're not," Jonathan responded, "but it will be the truth one day. You will grow to love me like you did. We have all eternity to see to that."

Annie kept silent, shaking her head back and forth as she snivelled. She didn't want to seem pathetic, but she knew that she had to look it. It took her a while to stand up from the sofa, her hand holding onto the arm of it as she looked down to the blood which fell down her body.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan demanded from her. "I told you that you were weak."

The apartment Annie was in was empty apart from a sofa and a coffin on the far side of the room. The white furnished kitchen was empty and there was only a small bathroom leading off of the room. There was nothing.

She could make a noise and someone would find her. She had to have faith that it could happen. And then her mind wandered to Eric. Was he looking for her or had he quit on her? She had told him that she didn't want his help. She had told him to leave her alone. She had practically tried to alienate herself from him. Did he care enough to help her?

She didn't know, but for once she hoped that Eric Northman would show his face.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and I do hope that you will review!


	10. Chapter 10

Annie didn't know how long she had been trapped in the apartment. She didn't quite understand the bond she shared with Eric. She had drunk his blood. Could he not feel her? Could he not sense where she was? All she longed for at that moment was for him to turn up, smirking in his blond glory with his ridiculous vest.

"Annie, you can have some of my blood," Jonathan snapped her from her thoughts.

She was silent and kept still on the sofa. Her legs were curled underneath her and her head rested on her arms on the armrest. Jonathan was stood by the window, the backs of his thighs resting against the windowsill. She didn't bother to look over to him. She knew that it wouldn't help her.

"I don't want it," Annie whispered against her skin.

"Why not?" Jonathan dared to ask her. "We can have that bond you used to love so much, Annie. I can wipe Eric Northman from you."

"No," Annie shook her head. "I'm fine without it."

Jonathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He walked slowly over to the sofa and settled down on the side of it. The apartment they were staying in was small and basic. Jonathan had no intention of keeping Annie in Shreveport. He intended to take her far away and where her parents couldn't find her.

"You're not, Annie," Jonathan whispered, his cold hand running down the nape of her neck.

She shivered and he smirked at the feeling. He continued to brush his fingers along her skin until she looked up and over to him. Her eyes were wide and almost pleading with him. She moved her hands slowly onto her lap, but kept her feet underneath her.

"My mommy...mommy and daddy will be worried...please, Jonathan," she begged him. "Just let me go to them and I will come straight back. You can come with me and see."

Jonathan arched a brow and his lips tugged to the side and upwards. He wrapped his arm around her waist and cradled her against his side. Annie inhaled sharply then and felt herself turn faint at the close proximity between them. He contemplated her offer for a moment and then thought again. She had lured him into a trap before. It would take time before he could fully trust her again.

"I don't think so, Annie," he informed her.

"Why not?" she snapped at him, using all her strength to do so. "You're not going to let me go back to them for good."

"No, I'm not," Jonathan promised her and he made a move to stand.

A sudden knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts and he was at the wood in less than a minute. Annie kept the blanket tightly around her shoulders as Jonathan sniffed at the door. She would have moved to open it herself, but it would do her no good. Jonathan smirked as the door knocked again and he rushed back to Annie.

She barely recognised the duct tape he held in his hands and by then it was too late and it was covering her mouth. Jonathan kissed her forehead lightly before binding her hands behind her back and her ankles together. He was too quick for her to register what happened until it was too late. She tried to yell as Jonathan manoeuvred back to the door and opened the wood, suspicious about who was knocking on his door.

"Oh, hi there!"

Annie's ears pricked up at the sound of a deep southern accent. She had heard it before.

"Hello," Jonathan replied, knowing that being charming was better than being rude. It was less suspicious. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm new in this building," the woman said with a giggle, "and I was just introducing myself to everyone on the floor! My name's Sookie."

Annie continued to look apprehensive until she heard her name. Sookie? What was Sookie doing here? Sookie couldn't stand Eric and Annie doubted that she was there to help her.

"Have you just moved in yourself?" Sookie continued to ask. "Your apartment looks bare!"

"Yes," Jonathan replied, flashing Annie a quick glance from behind the door where she was hidden from sight. "I just moved in a few days ago. I'm new to the area."

"You don't say!" Sookie continued to exclaim and Annie tried to scream from behind her gag. "So is your apartment the same layout as mine?"

"It could be," Jonathan replied.

He had no intention to let her in, but he barely noticed that she had managed to put one foot in the door. Sookie had stepped inside and she quickly turned around and shouted.

"Bill and Eric, come in!" she roared and Annie barely saw what happened next.

Jonathan backed into the living room and grabbed Annie by her waist, tipping her over his shoulder. She shrieked loudly against her gag, but Jonathan didn't get far. Eric had his hand wrapped around Jonathan's wrist and he pulled him back from the window he was advancing towards. Another dark haired vampire stood in front of Jonathan and pushed him in the chest. The force caused Jonathan to stumble, but he barely lost his balance.

He tossed Annie from his shoulder and she landed on the floor on her side.

"What is this?" Jonathan demanded as he ducked a punch Eric threw at him with ease. "You came for her?"

"Good job I did," Eric said as Bill glanced to Sookie and tried to grab Jonathan, but the vampire was too fast for him. "Have you almost drained her?"

"Not far off," Jonathan shrugged, "but I will finish it one day. She will be mine again. You don't need to worry about that."

Sookie knelt by Annie's side and tried to untie the ropes which bound her. She failed miserably as they were too tight around her skin and Sookie wasn't strong enough.

Bill and Eric stood side by side as Jonathan remained near the window. Eric was stood in front of Annie and he refused to let Jonathan by to get to her. Annie had nothing to fear about anymore. He would see to that. It took a moment or two for Jonathan to realise that Annie had one weakness. She may detest her parents sometimes, but they were still her parents.

"Donald and Maria," Jonathan drawled her parent's names and Annie looked over to him, the worry evident in her gaze. "I would hate to hurt them, Annie."

Annie screamed and Eric glowered to Jonathan. Eric reacted with haste and he shook his head slowly as he bent down to grab Annie by the waist and pick her up into his arms.

"I've glamoured them to stay inside her apartment," Eric said and Annie wondered if she could relax with that knowledge. It was a slight comfort. "You're invitation was rescinded there."

"As it was," Jonathan noted and he cursed Eric Northman for what he had done.

"It's for the best you leave then," Eric said and Jonathan shook his head.

"Not without her."

"She doesn't want you," Bill was the one to speak.

The sooner he could end this, the sooner he could take Sookie to safety and keep her with him. Bill didn't want to be dragged into anyone else's business. He didn't want to be involved with Eric Northman's business. It usually meant danger.

"Annie doesn't know what she wants." Jonathan decided and Annie wished someone would take the tape from her mouth so that she could speak for herself. "She loved me once and she can love me again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Eric decreed.

It was then when Eric dropped Annie onto the sofa as Jonathan charged at Eric again. Bill helped the sheriff fight him off, grabbing Jonathan by the arms and holding them behind his back. But Jonathan was far too strong. All three of them had their fangs bared and a tousle soon ensured. Walls were dented and the ceiling almost collapsed as they fought. Sookie shrieked and stood by the door as Annie watched Eric being slammed against the wall, Jonathan's hand around his throat. It was only then when Bill grabbed Jonathan by the collar of his shirt.

"You can't beat both of us," Eric warned Jonathan once he was stood by the window once more. "You know that."

Jonathan snarled and Annie winced at the sight of his fangs, recalling how they had attacked her skin multiple times.

"I know it," Jonathan smirked, "but I won't give up."

He disappeared in an instance, leaving a breeze as he raced through the door. Annie groaned lowly when he had gone and Eric almost didn't believe that he had given up. But he hadn't given up. He wouldn't give up until he had Annie or until he was dead.

Eric cocked a brow and shrugged before kneeling by Annie. He took hold of her cheeks and quickly tugged the tape from her skin. She screamed at the sharp pain one.

"Son of a bitch!" she snarled and Eric shook his head.

"That is no way to speak of my mother," he scolded her, but she didn't bother to respond.

"I need to go," Annie quickly spoke and Eric remained knelt on the floor by the sofa she was sat on, his hands clutching her cheeks and his fingertips roaming through her blood covered hair ends. "I have to go to my parents...Eric...I need to go..."

"You are in no fit state to go anywhere," he warned her. "He's taken too much of your blood. Half of it has dried on your body."

Annie barely cared that she wore nothing but her underwear as Eric glanced down her skin. She was a mess.

"Eric, please," Annie pleaded with him. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Eric, it's nearly daylight," Bill commented and Eric nodded.

"See?" Annie said. "It's daylight and you need to sleep. Jonathan needs to sleep too. I can go home and I will be fine."

"I don't think so," Eric mumbled and set about untying to ropes from her joints.

He watched her stand up and then collapse again. Eric held her up by the waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders which were clad in a smart jacket for once. Eric shook his head as Bill took Sookie by the hand and led her outside of the apartment to make sure she was safe.

Eric kept his hands on her waist and her head lolled against his shoulder. Eric inhaled her sharp scent of blood. It wasn't like how she normally smelt to him.

"Trust me," Eric urged her in a soft voice, bending down to look her in the eye, his finger tilting her chin. "Your parents are safe and they shall stay in your apartment, but you need to come with me."

"Why?" Annie dared to ask.

"So that Jonathan cannot get to you again," he spoke lowly. "I know what you told me before, Annie. You told me that you wanted nothing to do with me, but I can't let that be now."

"Why not?" she wondered from him. "You had a man-"

"-chained up in my basement, yes," Eric finished for her. "I let him go and I'm sorry for that. Do you think we can move on from that now?"

Annie bit down on her bottom lip and Eric helped to pick her up again. She didn't bother to fight him as she dropped her hands to his shoulders.

"I wanted you to come," Annie admitted to him. "I was scared about what he would do...and I...I wanted you..."

"You've wanted me in many different ways according to your dreams," Eric mused and he began to walk out of the apartment. He grabbed her discarded blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around her as he went.

"Is now really the time?" Annie wondered from him. "It was pretty inappropriate."

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Eric smirked down to her and she rolled her eyes. "But your parents are safe, Annie. They'll be safe until night time, but I cannot promise that for you. You're weak and need blood, but I know you'll never take it because you're too stubborn. I could make you, but that's not how to make you trust me."

"You want me to trust you?" Annie asked.

"I don't know what I want, Annie," he warned her. "You're...I don't know what you are, Annie, but you're something."

"Thanks, I guess," Annie mumbled.

"But your parents are safe, Annie," Eric said. "Just trust me on that."

"Am I in any position to fight you?"

"Do you always ask questions?" Eric spoke as they came outside and he chuckled.

"Only when I'm with you," Annie said.

The outside air chilled her skin and the blanket barely stopped her skin from forming goose bumps. Eric stood her up against his side and quickly took his jacket off to wrap around her shoulders.

"Don't get used to chivalry," he warned her.

She scoffed and he wrapped the blanket over her jacket covered shoulders.

Annie closed her eyes and Eric knew that it would only be a matter of time before she fell asleep due to exhaustion. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist and her hands rested against his back. He cocked a brow and he knew full well that she was barely coherent. Her head fit just underneath his chin and he rested his hands around her upper arms.

"I thought you were different," Annie informed him. "I wanted you to be different...and I don't know why..."

"Different how?" he asked of her.

"Safe," Annie admitted. "I thought you were normal...well...a normal vampire...but there's something about you...you chain people in your basement...that's not safe."

"Most vampires aren't described as safe," Eric said. "And why do you want me to be safe?"

Annie didn't answer that. She shrugged against him and Eric realised coherence wasn't her strong point. She was soon sleeping without answering him. Her head rested on his shoulder and Eric sighed before dragging her back to his coffin for the day.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you know where else there is a shower?" Annie asked Eric as soon as they returned to Fangtasia.

She had moaned as Eric carried her back to the bar, telling him to slow down. She had asked him to think of her motion sickness and Eric had told her to think of everyone who would stare at them whilst they returned. She had kept quiet then, grunting softly at him before closing her eyes and trying to let the nausea pass.

"My apartment," Annie answered as Eric turned the hot water on in the small shower. "My apartment has a shower."

"I don't doubt it," Eric mumbled and wiped his hand on the towel which hung over the radiator. "But you're not going back there. You're going to climb into the shower and wash the dried blood from you and then you're going to sleep."

"During the day?" Annie asked of him. "I can't, Eric. I need to go home."

"I thought that we had discussed this," Eric said, moving his hands to her shoulders and holding her tightly. "You are staying here. I would glamour you, but I don't want to."

Annie rolled her eyes and huffed. She folded her arms over her chest and dropped her hip. She continued to stare at him and she knew that it was pointless to argue with him. Eric Northman would always win. Besides, Annie was still tired and Eric had promised her that her parents would be safe. That was all that counted.

"Fine," Annie spoke. "Leave me to shower in peace."

"You can barely stand, Annie," Eric reminded her. "Will you be safe in here by yourself?"

Annie shook her head and placed her own hand into the running flow of water. She sighed at how warm it was before nodding. Eric slowly left her alone and stood outside of the small bathroom which was attached to his office. He found Pam lounging in his chair at the desk, her brows arched and her legs resting on the table.

"What is it about her?" Pam decided to ask. "I can see nothing special about her, apart from the fact she has a psychotic ex vampire boyfriend after her."

"Leave it, Pam," Eric demanded and he raked a hand through his hair.

He found another jacket which sat on the back of a chair and shrugged into it. He checked his reflection in the mirror on the wall before noting Pam in his reflection. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress and her perfectly manicured hands were on her hips. She had that look of annoyance on her face. It was the look Eric had grown used to seeing with her.

"How can I leave it?" Pam demanded. "I need to know why she is so important to you. She is nothing but a weak human. She doesn't even have the best physique. You go for skinny girls...I can see that her stomach isn't entirely flat and she isn't stunningly beautiful."

Eric sighed and turned back around to look at his progeny. He was well aware that Annie wasn't a size zero and he knew that she was average looking. But there was something more to her. She was witty. She was entertaining and she wasn't scared of Eric.

"I don't know what you want to hear from me, Pam," Eric shrugged. "I'm not in love with her, nor will I ever be. She is a human. I know that, but I am also sheriff of this area. I cannot let her be attacked by some-"

"-Don't feed me with bullshit," Pam snapped out. "You would have gone after her regardless of you being sheriff. You know that and I know that. So what is it?"

Eric could have lost his temper. He was about to lose it, but he didn't have the chance to. Annie had stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She stood behind the door, one hand clutching the towel and the other holding the door. Her hair hung limply down her back, droplets of water hitting her shoulders as she looked to Eric.

"Do you have anything I could wear?" she dared to ask. "It's just that Jonathan took everything."

Eric noted that her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks looked puffier than normal. He was no idiot; he could see that she had been crying and he was shocked he hadn't heard her. He nodded and grabbed a Fangtasia top from the pile on top of the drawers. He handed it to her and she smiled gratefully.

She was about to retreat into the bathroom again, but Eric caught her cheek in his hand. He could hear her heartbeat quicken and her pulse race. He bent slightly to whisper down to her.

"You've been crying," he noted and she shuddered.

Her eyes couldn't meet his and her mind was whirling. She could either tell him the truth or she could lie to him. She didn't know which one would be easier. It was only when she had seen the water turn red did she scrub ferociously and rush from the shower as quickly as possible. She had cried at the sight of the dried blood and then she had caught sight of the scars on her torso and neck.

She didn't know why she had acted so hysterically. Eric had come for her. He had saved her from Jonathan. He had stopped anything from happening to her. Somehow she worried that it had not been enough and it had caused the tears to flow.

"I'm fine," Annie nonchalantly lied.

Eric frowned, "I don't believe you."

"And you don't need to," she promised him and pushed his wrist away from her. "But I am fine."

She slammed the door shut and wondered if he would try to push in. Eric didn't bother. He knew that there was no point in demanding to know what was running through her mind. The chances were that he could have a good guess already.

Pam had changed her defensive position and now had her arms folded over her chest.

"What?" Eric snapped, his annoyance now truly showing.

Pam considered pushing him further, but the narrowed blue eyes and the face of thunder told her not to bother. She shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder before turning elegantly on her heel.

"I'll lock the bar up before the sun rises," she called back to Eric.

Eric slumped into his chair and ran his hand down his cheek before pinching the bridge of his nose. He tried to inhale a sharp breath, his mind wondering back to Pam's question. His progeny did have a point. What was it about Annie that was so captivating? Why did he care so much for her? It had been a chance meeting between them that should never have materialised. But it had done. It had grown into something more, but Eric didn't know what.

"The shirt is a bit tight, but I suppose I'm larger than your typical fang banger," Annie's voice suddenly spoke.

Eric looked up as she closed the door to the bathroom and tucked her hair behind her ears. He was amazed that she was still coherent and able to talk. The amount of blood she had lost had worried him to begin with, but she seemed able to speak coherently in comparison to before.

She was right about the shirt, however. It rode up her thighs and just fit over her chest, emphasising every curve in her body.

"And how do you know what the typical fang banger looks like?"

"I was just guessing."

Eric stood up and motioned to his coffin which sat in the corner of the room. Annie had been used to sleeping in coffins. She had done it with Jonathan often enough. There had been a time when she had enjoyed it too. And then the coffin grew restricting and it always felt as though it was suffocating her. She resented it and feared it.

She stopped thinking as Eric's hand rested on the small of her back.

"You need to sleep."

"A bed would be nicer," she muttered.

"It's as comfy as a bed," he assured her. "Don't make me-"

"-Glamour me...yes...I get it," Annie promised him.

She groaned before walking over to the coffin and allowing Eric to hold the lid open for her to climb into it. It was quite vast and it was full of cushions. Eric left the lid open before grabbing a blanket from the drawers again. The cold didn't bother him, but he suspected Annie would want something to keep warm.

She took the blanket and nestled herself into it before resting her head on the cushions.

"Do you not have pyjamas or anything?" Annie spoke as Eric climbed into the coffin without changing.

"I don't see the need," Eric rested next to her and Annie nodded.

"They're more comfortable than a suit." She commented and Eric noted that she was resting on her side and facing him.

He remained sat up for a moment, a smirk on his face at her comments. She truly was an entertaining thing.

"Get some sleep, Annie," he urged her. "You need it."

"Charming," she muttered and he began to lie down, pulling the lid down with him.

It was then when Annie began to panic. She sat up and Eric stopped lowering the wood so that he didn't crush her. She shook her head and the tears soon began. Infuriation took hold of Eric along with exhaustion. She began to try to stand, but he grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her.

"I can't," she said in a small voice. "I can't sleep here...the darkness...the confined space...not again...please, Eric."

Eric shook his head and he took hold of her by the cheeks.

"This is the safest place for you," he promised her. "You're with me. I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen."

She gulped and Eric rubbed the tears from her eyes. She was like a fragile little bird with a broken wing. Eric could see that. He usually had no time for weakness. Having strength was the only way to survive, but he was not a human anymore. He was a vampire and he was strong. Annie was still just a human, and a young one at that.

"Just lay down," Eric urged her. "Lie down and close your eyes."

"But-"

"-Just do it," Eric urged her, not sure if his voice was too harsh. "I'm right here and when have I ever hurt you?"

Annie didn't answer his question, but she did move herself down the coffin after taking a deep breath. Eric noted how her knuckles turned white from gripping the blanket harshly and her eyes were alarmingly tightly shut. He began to close the lid again, and this time she didn't stir. He did hear some form of whimper come from her, but he said nothing.

Darkness engulfed them and all he could hear was the sound of Annie's heavy breathing. Eric remained on his back, his hands folded over his stomach as he closed his eyes. Annie remained on her side, nestled against the pillows and shivering from fear, cold and worry.

"You're breathing loudly," Eric mumbled.

"I can't help it," she whispered. "It's creepy in here...it's dark...cold...not to mention I can't even see you or anything."

It was then when she moved a hand out and it bumped against Eric's arm.

"Ow," he mock complained when she rested her fingers against his forearm. "I bet this is a dream come true for you...especially after all those sex dreams..."

She scoffed then and Eric's lips tugged upwards at the sound. At least he had managed to stop her from crying.

"I'll try my best not to throw myself at you in the middle of the night," she promised him.

"I doubt you'll be able to restrain yourself," Eric continued to mock her.

He caught her hand before she could hit him and she rolled closer to him at the sudden force. Eric could practically feel her heat next to him as he kept her wrist inside of his fingers, his thumb on her pulse as he did so.

"Your pulse is quite high."

"Shut up," Annie muttered. "I'm tired."

Eric chuckled and placed her warm hand on top of his on his stomach. He placed his other hand on top of hers, stopping her from contemplating moving. She was about to ask what he was doing, but the feeling of his cold fingers sandwiching her warm hand didn't bother her. She closed her eyes again and sleep soon found her, but Eric remained awake, his thumb running along her knuckles as he wondered about Pam's words. What was it about Annie Walters that held his attention so?

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you're still enjoying it!


	12. Chapter 12

Eric reached for the phone which sat in his pocket as Annie's screams reached his ears. She was tossing and turning in the coffin, her hands flailing around her as she roared loudly. Eric let the phone illuminate the small space before grabbing hold of her by the wrists. He could see that her eyes were still closed and her face was contorted.

The shirt she wore was well and truly failing to cover her modesty.

"Annie," Eric spoke her name lowly. "Wake up, Annie!"

She opened her eyes after the third shout he had initiated. Her breathing quickened and she sat up, her head hitting the lid of the coffin. She yelled out in pain then as Eric rested his arm over the cushions and Annie placed her hands over her head.

"Shit," she complained lowly and rested her back over Eric's outstretched arm.

He moved his other hand to her head, his fingers sweeping her still damp hair from her face as Annie blinked profusely.

"Shit," she repeated in a whisper.

"You're not bleeding," Eric commented and held his hand up to her face. "How many fingers am I holding?"

"Three," Annie answered quickly and rolled over onto her side, Eric's arm still underneath her as she inhaled his scent and closed her eyes again, sleep slowly taking hold of her again.

"You shouldn't sleep after knocking your head," Eric warned her. "It could be a sign of something more serious."

She rolled her eyes and propped herself onto her side. She rested her head in her hand and looked to Eric with her brow arched. He continued to stare at her as she tugged her shirt down her thighs again and reached for the blanket.

"Since when were you a doctor?" she asked of him.

"It's one of my many hidden talents," Eric told her, his face showing no emotion.

She laughed at him then and lowered her gaze to the mattress beneath her, her hair falling in her face.

"What were you dreaming about?" Eric dared to ask from her.

"Do you really need to ask?" Annie whispered. "I didn't drink any of his blood and I'm still having nightmares about him. I just want it to end. I want to go back to my dead end job and spend my nights eating chips and watching rubbish TV."

Eric's brows furrowed and he went back to lie on his back. He looked to the ceiling and moved his hands back to rest on his stomach.

"You really do have a crazy life," Eric said sarcastically. "Besides, you won't be going back home just yet. We may have an errand to run in Dallas before we do anything."

Annie shook her head and chuckled darkly. She ran her fingers over the top of her head where she had hit it. Was Eric deluded? Why the hell would she go to Dallas with him? After seeing a man chained up in the basement she wanted nothing to do with anything he was involved in. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. Any woman would be.

"And why would I go to Dallas with you?" Annie wondered from him.

"A man named Godric has gone missing and I intend to find him."

Nodding, Annie contemplated his words and wanted to admit her confusion. "And why do you want to find Godric? Who is he? Why do I have to come?"

Eric rolled his head to the side to look back at Annie. "Godric is my maker. I have to find him because a bond between a progeny and a maker is a strong one. And you are coming because it is the only way I can keep an eye on you. Sookie and Bill fly out this morning. We fly out tonight."

"Are you forgetting that I have parents?" Annie sniped. "They cannot stay locked away in my apartment."

"And they can't protect you either," Eric pointed out. "They have armed guards, but your psychotic ex can cut his way through them without causing a problem. I can glamour them to stay in your apartment-"

"-It's not enough," Annie shook her head. "They have jobs back in New York. They have lives."

"Your apartment is where Jonathan cannot get to them," Eric said. "If you go with them then he will find you and kill them before doing what he wants with you. I'm the only one strong enough to even try to hold him off."

Annie inhaled a sharp breath. "I don't know what to do," she finally admitted. "I'm scared of what he will do if he finds them."

"He knows where they are right now," Eric shrugged. "I can glamour them to go back to New York and stay inside their house when they arrive there. Jonathan wants you more than he wants them. I doubt he'd go to New York and follow them."

"Nothing would surprise me about him," Annie muttered. "I know that he will do anything to get what he wants...but...send mommy and daddy back to New York...they have men there and it will keep them safe, but I'm going with them."

"No, you're not," Eric spoke.

"Why not?" Annie demanded from him. "I am not yours to do with as you please, Eric. I am my own person...and you're not my father."

Eric looked amused for a brief moment before he took hold of her by the chin forcefully. She winced in his grip for another few moments. Her hand moved to his wrist, but she couldn't force his fingers from him. She did her best, but Eric was too strong for her.

"I am the sheriff of this area," Eric commanded. "And I can keep you with me because you are in danger _and _if there is even a slight chance of a human death then I could be in trouble because of it. So yes, you will stay with me because we could both have our necks on the line. That is all there is to it, Annie, and you will do well to accept that."

Eric patted her cheek like a condescending parent would a child. She glowered at him as he winked once and then closed his eyes again.

"Who would you be in trouble with?"

"People you don't want to mix with," he promised her. "They don't take kindly to human deaths."

"Most people don't take kindly to that," Annie complained and turned away from Eric.

He noted her pull the blanket up to her shoulders and a smirk took hold of his face.

"Are you sulking, Annie?" he asked her, knowing full well what a sulking woman looked like.

"No," Annie muttered.

Eric nudged her side and she swiped her hand behind her to try to hit him. He did it again and she pretended to be annoyed with him. Eric pushed his hand into her side again and she finally rolled over to face him. He took hold of her wrist before she could hit him on the arm hastily. She laughed hollowly as Eric took her other wrist and held her body tightly to his.

She said nothing as she searched his gaze, wondering what he was thinking about. He was staring just as intently at her as she was at him. Eric allowed his gaze to linger on her lips for a few moments, recalling the way they had wrapped around his wrist when he gave her his blood. Annie found that she was staring at Eric's chiselled face whilst thinking what it would be like to-

"Your blood isn't intoxicating," Eric snapped her from her thoughts. "It isn't virgin blood and it isn't sweet...but you're...I can't stop thinking about you. Humans are meaningless to me."

"Thanks," Annie whispered in a small voice.

"But the thought of losing you is a thought I cannot entertain."

"Thanks again."

"I'm serious, Annie," Eric said, his brows halfway up his forehead as his blue gaze almost caused her to lose track of thought. "You're just a boring human-"

"-I'm not that boring," Annie complained. "And you really shouldn't get too attached. Once this whole mess is over then I'm gone."

"Why?" Eric asked. "I thought you enjoyed spending time with me?"

"I do," Annie nodded, "but there's so much more to you than just this...you...I think you're complicated. I think you're too complicated and I can't deal with that, no matter how attractive you are."

"The baggage I come with is none of your concern."

"You say that now," Annie whispered, "but baggage is baggage, Eric. It always ends up getting in the way."

Eric shook his head and moved his fingers to her cheek. He was mainly watching her reaction to his touch, and it was just as he had thought. Her eyes narrowed and her lips parted. He could make her pulse race with just one simple touch. She slowly moved her hand to rest on top of his and Eric moved closer to her, his breath hitting her cheek softly.

"And you don't come without baggage?" he dared to ask.

"I never wanted you to get involved," she denied. "But I am glad...I don't know what I would have done without you really."

Eric grinned then and Annie rested on her back, her cheeks reddening as she continued to feel Eric's gaze on her.

"I never knew you cared, Annie," he teased.

"Shut up," she warned him and closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep again.

Eric allowed her to close her eyes and he closed his too. A few moments passed and he rolled onto his side too, glancing across to Annie and watching her sleep. He didn't know whether to move his arm out towards her. He wanted to feel the warmth of her skin against the coldness of his. It was strange. He slowly dared to move his fingers towards her, his arm resting over her waist delicately.

"What are you doing?" Annie dared to ask.

"I'm cold," Eric said sarcastically.

"You're a vampire...you don't get cold," Annie reminded him.

"Don't I?" Eric responded.

Annie rolled over to face him then, his hand flattening on the small of her back as she made the motion. A shiver tingled down her spine and she found her own arm moving over Eric's waist too. She kept quiet then, her head resting just underneath his chin and her breath hitting his pale neck.

"I don't usually cuddle after fucking," Eric told her and she scoffed.

"Luckily for you we haven't fucked," Annie said. "And don't even think about mentioning my dreams. You know I can't help them."

Eric's smirk continued to grow whilst his hand moved up her back and caught in the ends of her hair.

"I suppose this is a strange exception," Eric admitted.

"Aren't I a strange exception to you in general?" Annie wondered, stifling a yawn.

"I suspect so."

...

"Mommy...daddy...I'll come back to New York soon, but I just have some errands to run," Annie informed her parents once Eric had glamoured them into going back to New York.

They were smiling foolishly at their daughter, obviously naive to the argument they had previously had a couple of nights ago. Maria smiled at her daughter and pecked her on the cheek, promising that they would stay indoors and not let anyone in. Donald had sworn to work on a serum to take away Jonathan's super serum too.

She had said her farewells and Donald's personal security began to escort them back to New York. Night soon came and Eric told Annie that she had no other option but to follow him to Dallas. She had complained, but he had merely grabbed her waist and steered her out the door.

"We're flying?" she checked with him once they arrived at the airport.

"I could fly there, but it would look suspicious. I know how you get motion sick too," Eric commented to her.

Annie struggled to believe that they were boarding a private jet too.

"How the hell do you afford this?" she wondered, looking around the jet once she was inside of it.

Eric ducked to follow her on board, his gaze set on her as she looked on in wonder. She had her arms outstretched around her as she touched the leather seats and the mahogany bar which sat in the corner. There was a chess board on a table and leather seats either side of it. A small bathroom sat at the end of the plane by the cockpit.

"I've been alive a few years," Eric told her. "I've saved up."

"I haven't flown in a private jet before...first class, yes, but never private," Annie said.

Eric watched her spin around, the simple black dress she wore flaring at her knees as she did so. She bounced onto the two seat sofa against the wall, her dress raising in the air as she did so. She pushed it back down into her lap, her legs folded underneath her as Eric sat down next to her.

"So you can only fly in this at night?" she checked with him.

"There's a sleeping compartment beneath," Eric said. "I go there when the morning is close."

"This is cool though," Annie admitted. "So what's the plan? You've basically kidnapped me and forced me to come here."

"I didn't kidnap you," Eric said. "You're being melodramatic. You're here because it is the safest option for you...and for me...being a sheriff comes with responsibilities to keep anarchy at bay."

"Vampires have killed before," Annie pointed out to him. "I think you're just concerned about me...not about this higher authority that could demote you as sheriff."

"You wound me, Annie," Eric placed a hand over his heart in mocking. "I take my job as sheriff very seriously."

"I don't doubt it," Annie scoffed. "Anyway, I might need to take you up on your job offer. I need money and I suspect the bills are building up whilst I'm gone."

"I'll take care of them," Eric told her.

"I don't want you to," Annie complained.

"Yes, you do," Eric contradicted. "You're just too proud to take it, but it doesn't matter. I'll have Pam transfer the money when we land."

"Eric-"

"-Don't bother," Eric urged her as the plane door shut and it slowly began to move out onto the runway. "Anyway, when we land in Dallas we'll check into a hotel. We can sleep and then see what Bill and Sookie have been doing. They should have been able to locate Godric...I hope."

Annie noticed a sudden look of worry pass over Eric's face. She shifted her upper body to face him as the plane continued to taxi. She held her chin in her hand as Eric peered at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You really care for him," Annie noted.

Eric simply nodded. Talking about Godric wasn't what he wanted to do. He didn't want to discuss him, but he would admit that he cared deeply for Godric.

"Where do you think he has gone?" Annie continued to question him.

"I don't know," Eric managed to say. "That's why I need Sookie and her mind reading abilities."

"What?" Annie snapped out. "She can read minds? Are you joking? How does she do that?"

Eric chuckled and watched on as Annie gripped the table and the plane jolted forwards.

"I don't know how she does it, but she can read human minds easily," Eric confirmed.

"That is so weird," Annie mumbled.

She finally fell from the chair as the plane launched into the sky. Eric caught her before she could hit the ground, holding her waist as though she weighed nothing.

"You really are clumsy," Eric noted and she shrugged to him.

"It's a hazard," she admitted.

Eric placed her back on the seat and she once again folded her legs to the side of her. She looked back to Eric and he nodded softly to her, not sure what more he could say. The plane continued its ascent and Annie then wandered the plane when it had levelled out.

"It's rude to snoop around other people's possessions," Eric pointed out to her.

"It's also rude to make someone travel to a place they don't want to go to," Annie responded. "And to keep them locked up in a coffin."

Eric remained seated, moving his arm over the back of the seat.

"I don't normally have time for insolent humans," Eric warned her.

"The exception to the rule, remember," Annie sang in a soft tone, her hand skimming across the bar as she tossed her head over her shoulder to look to him. "You wouldn't want my blood, it's tainted."

Eric resisted the urge to scoff as he watched her duck behind the bar and grab out a bottle of vodka, holding it in her hands with a look of wonder.

"Now here's a good friend," she whispered and Eric watched her as she threw him another smile and he wondered how long it would be before she was well and truly drunk.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading and please do review!


	13. Chapter 13

Annie didn't bother to drink the vodka in the end. She had placed it back down on the bar and settled down next to Eric again. She held a bottle of water in her hands and she tossed it from one palm to the other.

"So what do you drink?" Annie decided to ask.

She had her arm resting on the back of the sofa, her hand holding her chin as Eric kept his arm over the sofa's back, his fingers lightly brushing against her elbow. He pretended not to notice her reddening cheeks or how she leant closer to him, her upper body looking as though it longed to press against his.

"Human blood," Eric admitted. "Tru Blood holds no taste."

Her face contorted. "And do the humans willingly let you feed?"

"Most of the time," Eric admitted. "I've been alive since the Viking ages. I've had some people who were not so willing."

"You're so old," Annie mused from him and his lip quirked at the corner.

He didn't look too bad if he was claiming to be so old. His blond hair still sat pristinely on top of his head and his face was pale, but held no scars. Annie allowed her gaze to wander down his body. He'd changed into a simple pair of jeans and wore a black vest top with his leather jacket covering him. How could Annie deny that he looked great for over a thousand years old?

"Wisdom comes with age," Eric drawled, continuing to move his fingers from her elbow and up and down her arm. "Some people enjoy having their blood drained and others don't. It's hard to resist when it tastes so delicious."

"But what happens when you don't drink? You haven't drunk in a while, right?"

"I get thirsty," Eric shrugged to her. "What was it like when Jonathan used to feed on you?"

Annie was a little shocked at the sudden personal question, but she should have expected it from him. Eric didn't entirely care about propriety. She shrugged to him and rested one of her hands in her lap, playing with the material of her dress as she wondered what to say.

"I used to enjoy it," Annie admitted. "I used to like him feeding from me...it was...I'd never felt closer to him. It was messy, but it was good. I hated it when he started to take my blood. I hated him when he didn't bother to ask. It hurt more and it never felt like it did."

Eric couldn't deny that the talk of blood was making him thirsty. For a brief moment he wondered what Annie's blood tasted like. It didn't smell particularly delicious, but he suspected having her moan against him as he drained her would be enough. His gaze darkened and his eyes lingered on her neck.

"And the connection you had...it must have been strong," Eric mused. "Why did he not give you his blood when he took you?"

"I don't know," Annie admitted. "I don't know if he knew about me taking your blood, but he never said anything to me. Maybe it has something to do with what my daddy did to his blood? There could be something inside of it?"

"Could be," Eric weakly agreed with her. "We'll soon find out if your daddy lets us know."

"I guess," Annie responded, not too sure if her father would entertain the thought of having Eric Northman asking him questions. She sincerely doubted he would have the chance to object.

...

Hotel Carmilla was ridiculous. Annie had never seen anything like it before. The hotel catered especially to vampires and everywhere she looked there was a vampire watching her. It was as if they could tell she was a human. Eric checked them into a room and turned his head over his shoulder as the receptionist found his key card.

Annie was stood in the middle of the foyer, her duffel bag on the floor next to her. She held her simple black clutch in her fingertips and continued to push her hair behind her shoulders as she glanced around and did her best not to make eye contact with any vampire.

Eric took the key card just as a vampire noticed Annie. The small brunette had his hand running down her cheek and to her chest as he spoke soothingly.

"What is a sweet girl like you doing here?" he asked her.

Annie stumbled over her words and Eric was by her side in less than a second, his arm around her waist and his fangs bared and his blue eyes harsher than usual.

"She's mine," he declared in a deep voice.

Annie's brows furrowed and she looked up to him. Eric remained glaring intently until the vampire backed away with his hands held up in surrender. Eric's fangs retreated and he bent at the waist to take hold of Annie's duffel bag.

"I'm yours?" Annie wondered from him, evidentially unimpressed.

"You can be his if you want to be?" Eric offered her and he began to move towards the elevator.

She followed him, her arms folded over her chest as she went. Eric glanced back down to her, noting her pouting face and her stuck out chin. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her sulking. He didn't know whether it was endearing or annoying, but it was definitely entertaining to him.

"Jonathan used to say that," Annie spoke as the elevator doors opened. "I used to hate it. I was his, but he was never mine...he could use me when he wanted to, but I could never ask anything of him."

"I'm not Jonathan," Eric pointed out. "I only said it to stop him from feeding from you. I have no intention of doing that...unless you let me..."

Annie's face was one of shock and wonder once Eric had spoken. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and touched the bite marks which sat against her skin. Eric noticed them and Annie peered up at him through her lashes.

"You want to feed from me?" she dared to wonder. "Isn't that...kind of...well...a big deal..."

"It depends on the circumstances," Eric responded with a nonchalant shrug. "Sometimes it means more than other times. It could mean whatever you want it to mean, Annie."

"Whoa," Annie drawled as Eric chucked her duffel bag behind his back. "I never said I wanted you to feed from me. I was just curious about what it felt like."

The elevator doors opened again and Eric stepped out. Annie ran after him, her flat pumps almost falling from her feet as she tried to keep up with his long strides. He unlocked the door to his suite and she felt her mouth gawp once he let her in the room first.

He brushed past her, his hand pushing her chin back up so that she could close her mouth.

"Don't catch flies," he whispered to her.

The suite was dark, but very well decorated. A living room was filled with the latest technology and a small mini fridge filled with Tru Blood. A plush leather sofa sat by a large television whilst a mahogany dining set stood on a platform by the side.

Annie rushed through the doors into a large bedroom, an en suite off the side of it.

"Holy shit," she muttered and Eric stood in the doorway as she flopped on the large bed, her feet flying in the air as she kicked her shoes off.

He folded his arms over his chest and leant against the doorframe as Annie knelt on the four post bed, her hair askew over her head and her eyes wide with shock.

"I thought your parents were rich?" Eric checked, wondering why everything seemed so posh to her.

"They are, but I'm not...I haven't been rich since I left after college," she admitted to him. "How much is it to stay here? I mean...this mattress feels like heaven and the pillows are made from feathers."

Eric looked to the ground, doing his best not to laugh at her naivety. She truly had no idea just how little money meant to him.

"Cost is irrelevant to me," he assured her, walking further into the room as she jumped down from the bed and went to explore the en suite. "But I do need you to stay in here and not answer the door to anyone. I have to go and speak with Bill."

"Are they staying here too?" Annie asked, walking around the free standing porcelain bath.

"They are," Eric replied. "They are in the room next to ours."

"So where are you sleeping?" Annie wondered from him. "Is there another bedroom?"

"We shared a coffin, Annie," he reminded her. "We can share a bed for the night."

Annie was about to ask if he was serious, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how worried being close to him made her. She wasn't scared of him. She was just worried about being so close to him all the time. It wouldn't make leaving him any easier. And so she shrugged to him, tossing her hair over her shoulder and dropping her hands to her hips.

"I guess so," she said, trying to be un-phased. "It doesn't bother me."

"Really?"

"Really," she confirmed. "Go to your meeting with Bill...but I will order food up here. Humans have to eat."

"How dull," Eric commented before leaving her alone in the bathroom.

She was about to come out with some witty remark, but Eric had already gone by then. She folded her arms and thought about what to do. It was just then when she heard a knock on the door. She remembered Eric telling her not to open the door, but she couldn't do that when she heard Sookie declare her presence.

"Hey," Annie greeted her, letting her into the suite. "Eric said that you were here with Bill."

"Did he?" Sookie demanded. "Eric isn't exactly my favourite person in the world right now."

"I get that," Annie mumbled, recalling how he had chained that man up in the basement.

"Look," Sookie drawled and went to sit on the sofa, "you seem like a nice girl."

"Thanks," Annie mumbled, wondering where this conversation was going.

She sat down on the other end of the sofa to Sookie, folding one leg over the other. She remained silent, waiting for Sookie to say something else. It was evident that Sookie didn't trust Eric. Could Annie really blame her? He had chained her friend up in a basement.

"Eric Northman is nothing but trouble," Sookie whispered harshly. "He's dangerous and he isn't someone you can trust. I just worry about people. I worry about what he could do to you...he says that he feels nothing for you, but he drags you out here. What is going on with you two?"

Annie had to compose herself after Sookie's outburst. She tucked her hair behind her ears before pinching the bridge of her nose. She shook her head back and forth. Was it really any of Sookie's business what happened between her and Eric? Annie doubted it. She also doubted that Eric would want it to be broadcast. He seemed like a private person.

"I don't know what is happening," Annie admitted. "I don't think anything is happening. Eric is a vampire and I've had more than my fair share of vampires. He's just helped me. I don't know why, but I'm grateful to him."

Sookie considered her with curious regard. Annie didn't know how much more Sookie wanted from her. She didn't know how much more she could take of the constant judging. She liked Eric and she was lucky to have had him nearby.

"You're falling for him."

"Excuse me?" Annie demanded.

"I can read your thoughts...you're thinking about him..."

"Okay," Annie said loudly in a drawl before making a move to stand. "I think that's enough talk for one night. I'm going to go down to the bar and grab a drink before ordering some food."

Sookie watched the girl race into the bedroom to grab her shoes. She slipped them onto her feet before grabbing her clutch from the bed. Sookie folded her arms over her shoulders and Annie made sure she grabbed the key card from the slot in the wall.

"You saw what he did to Lafayette," Sookie reminded Annie. "How can you trust him after that?"

"Because he's saved my life," Annie admitted, tiring of being quizzed. "He saved my life and he looked after me. I don't know why. Your guess is as good as mine, but that is all there is to it."

Sookie continued to stare at Annie and the ex waitress regarded her just as coldly. She could understand why Sookie was concerned, but she didn't know the whole story. Hell, even Annie didn't know the entire story. She just knew that Eric was some form of safety and she would cling onto that for as long as possible.

"I'm going to go," Annie declared and simply moved to let herself out, ignoring Sookie as she called after her.

She rushed down the corridor the elevator, almost knocking over a waiter delivering room service. As soon as she was in the steel box she relaxed. She leant against the wall and looked at her reflection in the glass wall opposite. Tugging her fingers through her hair, she remembered what Eric had said about staying in their room. She rolled her eyes. How much trouble cold she get into?

Stepping out the elevator, Annie moved through the foyer and towards the bar. Her strides were as long as possible so that she could rush away from any vampire who stared at her. She looked around for a moment before settling herself on a seat as far away as possible from vampire civilisation at the end of the bar.

Annie twirled a finger around her brunette curls and felt out of place immediately. All of the humans and vampires were dressed expensively. The humans were noticeable. They wore tight fitting clothes and held a drink in their fingertips whilst they searched for vampires to feed from them.

"Vodka lemonade," Annie ordered from the bar.

She didn't bother to look for anyone as she skulked in the corner and drained her alcohol. The second drink came soon after the first and then the third followed. She finished the fourth drink and felt light headed before she jumped down from the bar stool.

She wandered back down the bar and looked around before noticing a familiar blond head. She was about to go over to him, but she saw that his head was firmly burrowed between the cheek and shoulder of another blonde girl. Annie stood still for a few moments, watching as his hand wandered the woman's neck and she tugged at his hair.

There was a strange feeling in her stomach she couldn't quite understand and her head felt even worse than it had done before. She knew that he had to feed. She knew that he had to stay alive. He said that he preferred humans to Tru Blood. So why was it that Annie felt jealous? She didn't quite understand.

It was only then when Eric rested his hand on the blonde's breast did Annie gasp and drop her clutch bag. She shouldn't have drunk those drinks. She bent down to grab the bag, clawing it back under her arm before standing and straightening out her dress. By that time Eric had looked up and noticed her, blood staining his mouth and chin.

Eric inhaled a sharp breath before pushing the blonde away from him. He dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table and followed after Annie. He soon caught up with her before the elevator door could shut on him.

"I told you to stay in the room," Eric spoke.

"And I told you that I wasn't yours to boss around," Annie hissed back, her arms over her chest.

"Are you drunk?" Eric demanded, moving closer to her and smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"No," Annie snapped. "I'm fine. Go back to feeding. I'm going to order room service."

Eric was slightly confused at her annoyed tone. Why was she angry with him? Was it because he had fed from a woman? Was she jealous? He didn't know, but he had an idea that his blood in her body made her slightly possessive.

"You're jealous," Eric told her.

"Of her?" Annie demanded. "I'm not jealous of some girl who was being felt up in the middle of a bar."

"You look jealous," Eric responded.

"Don't be stupid," Annie snapped and stormed out of the elevator as it stood still. "Just go back to feeding."

"I'm full," Eric assured her and followed her from the elevator. "So were you jealous, Annie?"

"Shut up, Eric," Annie demanded, fishing around in her bag for the key card.

"I can feel you up if you really want?" he suggested to her. "I know you dream of it."

"Shut up!" Annie screeched in the middle of the corridor.

It was only then when Eric saw that tears had filled her eyes. He looked taken back for a moment as Annie threw her arms by her sides and tossed her bag on the floor.

"Is this all a joke to you?" Annie wondered as a door down the corridor opened and Sookie stuck her head out of it. "You've been alive for a thousand years and I am sure women have thrown themselves at you before, but that's not what I do. For some stupid reason I like you...and yes...so help me God, I am attracted to you...but I don't want to be...and after seeing that scene downstairs I doubt I'm not the first girl you've helped and-"

Eric cut her off by grabbing her arm and dragging her into the room, leaving her clutch bag in the hall. Annie shrieked as Eric pushed her onto the sofa and he stood above her, the anger evident in his face.

"Do you think I go around saving humans often?" Eric demanded. "Do you honestly think that? I've been alive for one thousand years. I try not to get too attached to humans. They die quickly."

"So why have you bothered with me?" Annie asked.

"I don't know," Eric yelled and Annie almost recoiled at the sound of his voice. "Fucking hell, Annie. I don't know why! Why do you keep pushing me?"

"Because I'm scared," Annie admitted and stood again, pushing at his chest but not moving him. "I'm scared of what will happen if I keep staying with you. I'm scared that Jonathan will come after me...but he will kill you...and if I stay with you...I don't know what I will do..."

Eric took another moment to watch as Annie stopped hitting at his chest. He said nothing, choosing to watch Annie with wonder as she stood before him. Annie wondered if he was about to say anything, but he kept quiet. Annie moved away to the bedroom, kicking her shoes off as she went.

It was then when Eric blocked her from entering the en suite. He took hold of her around the waist, spinning her to face him. He allowed his hands to hold her cheeks and he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You don't need to be scared," Eric promised her. "Not when you're with me."

"How can you say that?" Annie wondered.

"Because I can," Eric spoke confidently. "Just stay here, Annie."

"Why?" she asked him. "You don't need me, Eric. You've never needed me."

"No," Eric told her. "I don't need you, Annie, but I do want you."

She said nothing as Eric picked her up and into his arms as if she weighed nothing. He sat down on the edge of the bed, resting her in his lap and cradling her to him. He felt pathetic and weak. He felt as though he was being a fool. But the brunette in his lap clung to him as though he meant everything to her. She held her hands to his lapels, not bothered about the dried blood on his skin as she rested her head against his chest. Eric ran his hand down her brunette curls and he didn't know how much more he could take.

He couldn't care for a human. He knew it was dangerous. It was foolish.

...

A/N: Quite a long chapter but I do hope you will review! It is very encouraging!


	14. Chapter 14

Annie pushed herself from Eric and locked herself in the bathroom. Eric didn't bother to chase after her. He remained sat where he was, his hands by his sides as he continued to feel them warm after holding Annie to him. He could hear the running of water and he suspected she was about to take a bath.

Eric stood slowly and wandered over to the mirror, rubbing away the dried blood which sat there. He didn't bother to change into any pyjamas before lying on the bed, his hands moving over his stomach and lacing together.

He remained still even when Annie made her appearance known to him again. She rested on the bed, stuffing a hand underneath the pillow and pulling the duvet to her shoulders. Eric turned his head to the side, his eyes set on her, but she had her back to him. He could see her huddled in a ball and he could smell the expensive coconut body wash she had used.

He closed his eyes and wondered how long it would be before the dreams came back to her. Jonathan had taken her blood. He had bonded with her. Even though she had Eric's blood inside of her, it was still Jonathan who haunted her dreams. It was still him who plagued her every thought. It was as Eric thought this when Annie began to squirm.

Eric was there in a flash, his arms around her waist as her back pressed against his front and he took both of her hands into his. He could only imagine what Pam would say if she saw him at that moment in time. He didn't know whether or not she would sneer or laugh. Pam could probably do both at the same time.

"No," Annie mumbled and Eric continued to squeeze her hands inside of his so that she didn't flail. "Jonathan...not Eric...please..."

Eric didn't know how he felt whenever he heard her plead for his life. It was oddly endearing. When had a human cared so much for him? There had been Sylvie, but that had been many years ago. Eric was a fool to have fallen for her. He was a fool for letting himself grow close to her. He didn't even know why he cared. She was annoyingly needy sometimes.

"Annie," he finally whispered her name when she moaned. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes with haste, rolling around in Eric's arms and running her hands along his shoulders. Eric looked to her, noting that her cheeks were tinted red and her eyes wet. She took a deep breath as his hands ran up and down her back.

"I didn't have his blood, but he's still here," she whispered to Eric. "I can't do it anymore. I can't sleep...I can't think straight..."

"You've had my blood too," Eric reminded her. "You dream about me sometimes."

"But he always comes and ruins them," Annie said, her gaze searching Eric's as she wondered if she should tell him what she wanted. She suspected she had nothing to lose. "Drink my blood."

Eric had to do a double take to be sure that she wasn't messing around with him. She suspected that a part of him wanted her blood anyway. Why would he keep her around for so long if he didn't? Eric gulped and Annie wondered if he was scared of drinking from her. Eric Northman didn't look like the type of vampire to be scared.

"You don't mean it," Eric whispered and Annie shook her head at him.

"I mean it," she promised him, sitting upright and tugging her hair over one shoulder. "I want this, Eric. I want to do anything to try to get rid of him. Please. I'm not scared of you drinking my blood. Jonathan did it so often...but I trust you. I might be stupid, but I do trust you."

Eric sat up and felt something rush through him as he looked to the exposed skin on her neck. His eyes narrowed and he could feel his fangs fill his mouth. His lips parted and he noted Annie staring at the fangs. She moved closer to him, his hand running up and down her neck as she closed her eyes.

It took a moment for Eric to move his nose closer and inhale her scent. The coconut overwhelmed her familiar scent, but it wasn't unpleasant. He could hear her try to control her breathing as her hands wrapped into his hair, tugging at his blond locks.

"Say it, Annie," Eric demanded from her. "Say you want this."

"I want this," Annie said without a moment of hesitation.

It was then when she felt Eric pierce her skin, his fangs latching onto her neck. She gasped and continued to cradle his head against her. Eric could feel her body arch against his, her chest brushing against his as he lowered her down onto the bed, hovering over her as he continued to taste her sweet blood. He wondered how anyone could live on Tru Blood after tasting humans. Annie's blood didn't taste intoxicating. It wasn't anything special, but Eric didn't want to stop drinking it.

"Eric," she whispered his name and he knew that he had to stop before he took too much.

He retracted his fangs and looked to Annie, her blood covering his lips. She stared back, her arms dangling over his shoulders and her hands cupping the back of his head. Eric pressed a finger to his fang and sealed the wound, something which seemed to amaze Annie.

"What..." she whispered.

Eric's brows furrowed and he watched Annie run her hand down her neck, her neck twisting so that she could look down to her skin.

"You can close wounds?" she checked with him. "Can all vampires do that?"

"Yes," Eric answered. "I take it Jonathan never did that for you."

"Do the scars give it away?" Annie whispered, her voice sarcastic and she sat up again whilst Eric climbed from the bed to move and wipe his face.

Annie stood then and followed him into the bathroom, standing next to him at the sink. She was about to run her hand under the warm water, but Eric grabbed her by the hand and stopped her. He moved the wet flannel to her neck and wiped the blood away from her as she tilted her head to the side and allowed him.

"Our earlier argument," Eric brought it up, "is it forgotten?"

"I suppose some parts of it are," Annie agreed with him. "I don't want to fight with you, Eric, but I don't want Jonathan to find you and hurt you...and I've been with a vampire once before...I know that I'll never be immortal. I know that will never happen."

"It will if someone changes you," Eric mumbled, running the flannel down her neck and then up again, the motion hypnotic to him. "But you don't need to worry about me being hurt."

"I do," Annie promised him. "I also worry about mommy and daddy. As messed up as they are, I still love them. They-"

"-They are the ones who kept Jonathan alive," Eric interrupted her, his other hand moving to wrap around her neck tenderly. "Your father experimented on him and turned him into something much more dangerous than an average vampire. He should have staked him in the heart for almost killing you, not let him into your life again."

Annie continued to search Eric's gaze, wondering why he was being so nice to her. She didn't have him down as a nice guy. But apparently he had moments where he wasn't himself.

She moved to her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into his chest. She inhaled his familiar scent of leather and aftershave as Eric seemed perplexed. It was only then when he wrapped his own arms around her, tossing the flannel down. He picked her up with ease and carried her back to the bed, urging her to sleep for the day. She did as he had asked, for once in her life, and slept. This time she slept with uninterrupted dreams.

...

"I need you to stay in here," Eric urged Annie the following night.

She was sat cross legged on the bed, her hands folding the pyjamas she had worn. Her mind was askew after sleeping during the day and staying awake during the night. She wondered how vampires could cope with such a strange pattern.

"Why?" Annie wondered from him. "Where are you going? Why do I have to stay here?"

Eric perched on the edge of the bed. He hated being questioned. He detested it more than he cared to admit. It took him a moment to notice Annie's hand moving on top of his, but he didn't let it distract him.

"I have business relating to Godric," Eric admitted. "I think it involves the Fellowship of the Sun."

Annie's brows furrowed and Eric moved his own hand to cover hers, his thumb brushing over her knuckles as she looked down to the contact.

"Aren't they those crazy vampire hating humans?" Annie checked with him and Eric nodded to her.

"They are," he said. "They shouldn't cause me too much of a problem. I suppose I just need to ask you to stay here until I return. Order what you want, but promise me that you won't leave the room."

"Can I order rentals?" Annie wondered, pushing her luck as she looked to him, her upper lip pulled to the side.

"As long as they're not dirty," Eric teased her back. "But promise me, Annie."

"I promise," Annie said. "But you need to promise me something in return."

Eric looked to her, wondering if she was back to being serious or joking with him. The look in her eye told him that she was serious.

"What?"

"Just come back," she whispered. "Don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed."

"You'll be able to feel me if I do," Eric muttered and Annie slapped him across the arm to no prevail of hurting him.

"I'm serious," she warned him. "You're the only friend I have right now."

Eric stood up and tucked her hair behind her ear, watching as she moved to kneel on the bed so that she was almost the same height as him again.

"Are we friends?" he wondered from her.

"I'd like to think we are," she mumbled, looking around awkwardly whilst wondering if Eric wanted to be her friend or not. "I mean, you have saved my life a couple of times."

Eric chuckled and bent down, his lips pressing into her hair. He kept them there for a few moments, listening with intent to Annie's breathing and heartbeat. She truly was adorable when she wanted to be. Eric doubted she knew that she was doing it.

"I'll be back soon," he mumbled against her brown locks.

"Be safe," Annie urged and Eric gave her a soft smile before leaving the suite.

Annie dropped her hands into her lap and sighed softly before moving through the suite, wondering how to entertain herself. She switched the television on and flicked through the channels. She settled on the sofa, tugging the simple grey dress she wore down her thighs and curling into a ball. She balanced the remote on her knees, popping her lips every now and then as she watched some show about a feuding family. It almost made her problems look invisible.

She snapped out of her trance once she heard a knock on the door. Shaking her head, she remembered what Eric had told her.

"Room service," the voice called out.

Annie moaned as the knocking grew more persistent. They must have the wrong room. She made a move to the door, peering through the peephole to see a young man pushing a trolley, dressed in a red uniform.

"Hey," Annie said, peeling the door open slightly. "I think you have the wrong room."

The waiter looked down to a sheet of paper on the trolley.

"Is this Eric Northman's suite?"

"Yeah," Annie nodded, "but he isn't here."

"But you're Annie Walters?" he continued.

"I am," Annie said.

"He came down to reception and asked for food to be brought up for you...human food..." the boy said and Annie nodded, chewing her bottom lip for a moment. It didn't sound like something Eric would do for her, but she would accept it.

"I see," Annie said. "Well, I'll take it, I guess."

She turned around to let the boy in, but she didn't expect the feeling of something sharp in her neck. She shrieked at the sudden feeling, her hand moving to her skin as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a firm body. Her hand felt up her neck and she tugged something from her skin, her vision blurry as she looked down to her palm where a needle rested.

"You're coming with us you filthy fang banging slut."

...

A/N: Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger! Thanks so much to everyone reading and please do review!


	15. Chapter 15

Annie was drowsy. She opened her eyes slowly, but her lids felt heavy and her mind was incoherent. It took her a while to make out any shapes in front of her, but she soon sat up, knowing that it would be for the best to move quickly.

"Well, howdy there!"

The shrill voice rang through Annie's ears and she winced at the sound of it. She pushed herself to her feet, stumbling into a desk as she did so. She inhaled a sharp breath and looked to where the voice had come from. A man was sat behind a desk, his hands laced together on the table and a wide smile on his face. His hair was pushed back from his forehead and he wore a sharp black suit.

"Where am I?" Annie managed to ask, her voice weaker than usual.

"Well, if I told you that then I just might have to kill you," he said seriously and Annie's brows furrowed. He laughed loudly then and Annie sank down into the seat across from his, pinching her forehead as her head pounded.

"I'm just joking," he promised her. "I don't want to kill you! I want to save you. I've read a lot about you, Annie Walters. Your father is quite...well...understanding to our cause."

"Are you joking?" Annie demanded, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "Daddy understands your cause?"

"Yes, he does," the man nodded. "The Fellowship of the Sun is growing and Donald Walters respects what we do. He told me how his daughter was attacked by a vampire and how he wanted to stop others from being hurt. So, when I heard that Eric Northman was going to try and attack, I was shocked to hear that Annie Walters was travelling with him."

"I was hiding in his suite," Annie complained, glancing down to her lap and blinking profusely. "I had no intention of getting involved in his business."

"But you were staying in his suite!" he exclaimed back to her and she shook her head. "We're just trying to help you."

"Really?" Annie checked, noting the picture of Jesus behind his shoulder. It was then when she noted the name plate on the desk which said Rev Steve Newlin. "So you didn't just take me because you hope daddy will give you a pay cheque for saving my life?"

Steve stood up and walked around his desk, shaking his head back and forth before leaning against the desk by the side of Annie. She arched her brow at him and he smiled widely.

"Now, now," he said with a tut. "What kind of God loving man would I be if I did that to you. No, I'm trying to save your soul. I'll call your father and we can take things from there."

Annie shook her head. She felt like a small child being told what to do. Who was Steve Newlin anyway? She had never met him before and she definitely didn't want to be associated with him and his church. He tugged at his yellow tie and Annie looked around his small office.

"I don't want you to call my daddy," Annie informed him. "I want to go back to the suite and stay there. You had no right to kidnap or drug me."

"I know," Steve drawled, almost sounding apologetic as he clapped his hands together. "I only did what I had to do to get you to safety. I'll go and see if my wife is about and she can take you to a room for the night."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying? I don't want to stay here!"

"Oh, Annie," Steve drawled. "You'll thank me for this one day. So come along, we'll go and find Sarah and she can settle you in for the night."

Annie tried to fight against him as he pulled her up from the chair by her arm. He avoided her hand as she tried to slap him from her. She was unable to barely stand on her own, her legs feeling like jelly beneath her as Steve urged her from the room.

"Eric!" Annie screamed his name, hoping that he could sense her fear.

"Eric Northman isn't here, Annie," Steve promised her, leading her down hallways. "So please do come along and stop fighting."

Annie looked around, noting just how deserted everything was. It was like no one came to the building. She could tell that it was dark outside from the moon shining in through the open window. She took another moment to try to fight Steve, but she failed miserably. She knew that he had no intention to hurt her. She supposed she should be glad for that.

...

"I think this will just be your size."

Sarah Newlin was the image of perfection. Annie could make that out. She had flowing blonde locks and her clothes were neatly pristine. Her complexion was fair and she had a smile that could sell just about anything. The beige colour pant suit she wore fitted her like a glove and Annie would have been jealous of her well trimmed figure had the woman not been a vampire hating psycho.

"I know it must be difficult to sleep through the night when you've been kidnapped by a vampire," Sarah said, a sad smile on her face as she moved to the bed which Annie sat on. "But you need to try to sleep and get back to normality."

Sarah placed the plaid pyjamas on the end of the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed near Annie.

"You'll be safe here," Sarah promised her. "I've spoken to Donald over the phone many times and I am sure he will be more than happy to know that you're safe."

"I know," Annie said.

She could play their game if they wanted her to. She could sit and agree with everything or she could agree with nothing and fight. The latter option would get her nowhere, but playing their game may get her somewhere. Eric had come here for Godric, but no one had seen Godric. Perhaps Annie could find him if she managed to gain some trust. If she found Godric then she would probably find Eric too.

"I spent years of my life being dedicated to Jonathan," Annie said in a small voice, tucking her hair behind her ears and shrugging. "I thought that he loved me. He said that he did, but I was blinded by him. He ruined me and I did my best to avoid vampires since that moment."

Sarah gave her a soft smile and reached out to pat her hand in a tender action.

"They're evil," Sarah promised Annie. "Vampires cannot be trusted. You're in the right place now, Annie. You're safe with us."

"But you know that Eric is coming here?" Annie checked with her. "He thinks that you're keeping a vampire named Godric here. I told him that was crazy. I said that the Fellowship would never keep a vampire in such a holy place like this. Eric wouldn't listen to me."

Annie continued to search Sarah's gaze, wondering if she was going to falter. Sure enough, she did falter. The smile she wore so proudly fell from her face and her upper lip curved over her bottom lip. Annie cocked a brow and jumped from crossing her legs to kneeling in front of Sarah, a look of shock and wonder on her face as she did so.

"I can help you!" Annie urged Sarah. "You do have him here, don't you?"

"Annie," Sarah whispered her name, urging her to keep quiet. "You shouldn't know any of this."

"But I can help you," Annie promised Sarah. "I can call Eric and I can convince him that Godric is not here. Although it is weird that you have him."

"We didn't take him forcefully," Sarah shook her head sadly. "He came to us willingly. We didn't kidnap him or drag him here. He told us that he didn't want to live anymore. He is two thousand years old and he wants to meet the sun. I promise you that."

Annie didn't know whether to believe her or not. She had never met Godric before. She didn't know what he wanted or who he truly was. She knew nothing about him so she couldn't say. But she did see the look on Sarah's face. She saw that she was looking very sincere and Annie wondered if she could ever lie.

"So let me tell Eric that," Annie urged her in a small voice. "You don't know what he can do. He is strong and he will do anything to keep Godric safe...including killing people. You don't want a massacre here, Sarah."

Sarah inhaled a sharp breath and reached for both of Annie's hands into hers.

"I will take care of everything," Sarah promised Annie. "You don't need to worry about Eric Northman, especially not after what you went through."

Annie was about to scream in frustration, but she kept herself composed. She let out a small smile and sighed deeply.

"You're right," Annie lied. "But there is only one person Eric will believe. You should have Godric communicate with him to tell him this is what he wants. It would be for the best."

Sarah jumped up then and clapped her hands together in glee. Annie rested against the headboard of the double bed and hooked her arms around her knees.

"You are right!" Sarah called out loud. "I'll go to Steve and tell him. There has to be a way of stopping trouble from happening. You rest here and I'll be back later on. Try to get to sleep."

"Don't you want me to come with you?" Annie tried to escape the room, but Sarah was already running out the door.

"Oh, no," Sarah beamed. "I can manage this alone. You don't need to worry!"

Annie was about to chase after her, but she slammed the door shut and Annie heard a key twist inside of it. She pulled at the handle, but gained nothing. She cursed inwardly and turned to rest against the wood, her hands raking through her hair as she closed her eyes and willed for Eric to come to her again.

...

Eric entered the suite again, a tingling feeling passing down his spine as he did so. He had felt something earlier, but he knew that it had passed far too quickly for it to be something serious. Annie would be safe. Eric knew that. He had been busy trying to find Godric and had stood outside the Fellowship of the Sun, sneering at their pathetic camp and recruits.

It was only when he saw the discarded trolley cart did he know that his beliefs had been misplaced. Annie had been taken from him. He felt another feeling pass through him, but he didn't feel Annie's screams. She was scared, but she was trying to stay composed.

Eric rushed through the corridors of the hotel and soon found himself back at the camp, his mind focused and composed. He wasn't initially sure how he had ended up perched on a windowsill, but he soon looked in and found Annie knelt by a door, a hairpin in her grip.

He almost smirked at her desperation as she broke the pin and huffed like a little child. Eric knocked on the glass and Annie's gaze turned to him. He perched lowly and she rushed over to the window, opening it and letting him in.

"Thank God," she breathed out a small sigh of relief as Eric climbed into the room and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her.

"Missed me?" Eric mumbled to her.

"I tried to call for you twice," she mumbled back, pulling from him as Eric ran his hand down the back of her head to cup her neck. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I can't explain it...the feeling wasn't strong," Eric mumbled. "I'm here now. Has anyone hurt you?"

"No," Annie whispered, making sure that no one could hear her from the door.

Eric looked around the bedroom, noting the brass framed bed and the old set of drawers and wardrobes. The carpet was a dark brown and the walls were covered in paintings of Jesus. It was very old fashioned and Eric detested it.

"Steve Newlin is apparently best buddy's with my daddy," Annie informed Eric, settling on the bed again as Eric looked around the room and tried to figure out an escape plan. "He found out that I was with you and he thought that he was saving me."

Eric grinned and noticed that Annie wore nothing but a flowing grey dress on her body which clung to her shape nicely. Eric had slept with many women before, and most of them had better figures than Annie, but he couldn't help but be attracted to her, especially as the dress rode up her pale thighs.

He sat down next to her and she wrapped both of her arms around one of his, the leather jacket cold under her fingertips as she did so. Eric lowered his cheek to the top of her head and awkwardly kissed her hair.

"Godric is here," Annie suddenly declared to Eric and he moved to look her in the eye. "Sarah Newlin says that he came here willingly."

"Why would he do that?"

"She said he wants to...Eric..." Annie whispered, unsure about how he would react to what she was about to tell him. "He's been alive for two thousand years. Apparently he wants to end it...he doesn't want to live, Eric."

"Bullshit," Eric hissed lowly and he stood up, pushing Annie from him. "Godric would never say that."

"I'm only telling you what Sarah told me," Annie promised him. "You know Godric better than I do."

"Damn right I do," Eric snapped and Annie was about to yell at him for being so rude. "I need to go and find him. He's here...he has to be."

"I'll come with you," Annie nodded.

"No," Eric shook his head, moving back to the window again and Annie followed him with haste. "You need to stay here. It's safer. I'll come back for you."

"Are you joking?" Annie demanded from him. "You can't leave me here!"

"I can," Eric said, turning around once he was stood right at the door to cup her cheek. "Steve Newlin will not hurt you if your father is in favour with him. He knows who to keep safe and that's you."

"But...if something happens to you...I can help..."

"Do you honestly think so?" Eric asked and he saw her determination falter. He slowly unwrapped himself from his leather jacket and draped it around her shoulders, tugging the lapels so that she was dragged closer to him, her hands resting against the broad planes of his chest so that she could keep her balance.

"I can help," Annie whispered, staring at Eric's chest which was barely covered by his vest. "Honestly."

"I don't doubt your intentions," Eric promised her. "But you're not coming."

"You can't stop me, Eric. I can find a way out of this room sooner or later," she warned him and Eric chuckled before running a hand down the length of her neck and playing with strands of her hair.

"No doubt," Eric said, doubting her in his head. "But you'll stay here, Annie."

"I can just keep hold of you and you can take me with you," Annie warned him.

Eric chuckled and moved his head closer to her, his breath hitting her cheek as he did so. Annie was about to question what he was doing, but she kept quiet as his finger tilted her chin upwards and he moved his lips over hers. Annie closed her eyes and felt her head lighten. Eric made sure that the kiss was chaste, barely applying any pressure before pulling away and watching Annie's cheeks redden and her eyes flutter open.

"Now stay here and be a good girl," Eric said and he had rushed away before she could say anything.

She stumbled back and clutched his jacket tightly around her body before looking out the window and shaking her head at Eric's cunningness.


	16. Chapter 16

"Stupid Viking vampire," Annie hissed as she knelt by the door with another hairpin she had found in the bedside drawer. "Thinks he can just kiss me and waltz away. Who does he think he is? It wasn't even a proper kiss...just a peck...and now he runs off to leave me to the psycho vampire hating lunatics..."

She kept on trying to work the door, cursing lowly as nothing seemed to happen. It was only then when the handle turned and the door flung open, hitting Annie on the forehead. She groaned in pain before falling onto her backside, rocking back and forth on the ground. It was then when Annie saw Steve Newlin stood above her, that smile on his face which had gripped the minds of so many.

"Now, what are you doing down there, Anna Banana?" Steve's hands rested on his hips and Annie's brows furrowed.

"Did you seriously just call me that?" Annie checked.

"Come along, Annie," Steve said in a happy voice. "We have a lock in happening and I would hate for you to miss out. I called your daddy and he told me to send you to New York tomorrow morning. He didn't even know you were in danger!"

Annie didn't complain as Steve took her by the elbow and hauled her to her feet, urging her to follow him through the corridors of the building. He had changed into a beige suit and his hair was neatly coiffed, but Annie could have sworn she saw some kind of worry cross his features. She continued to glance around as Steve led her down the staircase towards a door where five men stood, stakes in their hands and silver chains around their necks.

"What is going to happen?" Annie demanded from Steve as the men nodded their heads at the reverend. "Do you intend to kill Godric?"

"Oh, Annie," Steve laughed as the men unlocked the door and Annie continued to look around, her eyes settling around the corner after a few moments.

She cocked a brow and tilted her head to the side as she saw him hid behind a corner, his hands flat against the wall. Steve continued to converse with the men guarding the door, telling them what he wanted them to do. Annie watched on as the tall, blond man raised a finger to his lips and urged her to keep quiet. Annie looked at him, trying to give off an expression of 'are you serious?' but Eric simply chuckled at the sight of her forlorn expression.

Apparently he had no intention of coming to save her just yet. Not that Annie thought she was in any particular danger. Steve Newlin wanted her father's money. He wouldn't get it by killing his only child.

"Come along," Steve urged Annie and forced her through the doors, tearing her attention away from Eric as she was ushered into the church.

She looked around as people sat on pews and rested against the pillars and walls.

"So, I need you to sit right down here and try not to cause any trouble," Steve said, pushing Annie into the front row pew.

She sat down and folded her arms over her chest and one leg dangled over the other. She tugged at the grey dress she wore, covering her thighs further and adjusting Eric's leather jacket over her shoulders. It was then when Steve turned back to look at her, pointing at her and running a hand down his chin.

"Did you have that jacket before?"

"Sarah gave it to me," Annie quickly lied, noticing that Sarah wasn't around to challenge her. "She found it in one of the wardrobes. I was cold even with the covers."

Steve didn't seem to challenge her. He shrugged and moved away from her as she pushed her arms further into the sleeves of his leather jacket.

She waited patiently to see what would happen, but she soon found out. It wasn't long before Eric stormed through the double doors, his fangs bared and his eyes narrowed. Sookie was close on his heels, dressed in a fitted blue dress with her curly hair askew around her head. Annie pushed herself to her feet, standing in the middle of the aisle to look down it towards Eric.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" Steve exclaimed and Annie tried to move closer towards Eric, but the reverend grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from going any further. "Get him in silver."

"No!" Annie exclaimed, wondering if Eric would put up a fight.

He soon did, but the silver chains were around him before he could do anything to stop them. Annie shrieked loudly as he was dragged down the aisle, chained like some kind of animal. They soon came to the altar and tied him down, Steve still holding onto Annie and another keeping hold of Sookie. Annie had to admit her shock when she saw Sookie demand for Eric to be released.

"Eric," Annie whispered his name as the final chain was draped over his neck.

He turned his head to the side, looking at her as steam rose from his body and blood leaked from his skin.

Steve soon pushed Annie forwards, moving to stand by Eric at the altar. She did her best to push him from her, but he was stronger than he looked on the television. He kept hold of her by the arms and began to speak as a congregation stood around him.

"You see," Steve cried out, "just as our Lord our saviour was betrayed with 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world."

"Are you out of your mind?" Annie demanded from Steve. "That makes no sense whatsoever."

It was then when Eric tried to form a coherent sentence, the chains around his neck restricting him quite a bit. Annie felt Steve drag her closer, her back pressed against his chest as he peered down at Eric.

"I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom," Eric said in a low voice. "And the girls...Annie...Sookie..."

"That's noble," Steve admitted. "But what would daddy say if he knew you had been fraternising with this man, Annie? He seems to have a lot of affection for you."

"He's not as evil as you seem to think he is," Annie complained to him. "He's a good and honest man. You need to leave him alone and let him be!"

"Do you think I can do that, Annie?" Steve demanded. "He is a demon of Satan. He needs to be punished for what he has done in this world."

"He saved my life," Annie snarled back, managing to push Steve from her as she kicked his shin.

He doubled over and Annie fell against the table, her hands in front of her to stop her from collapsing. She reached for Eric's chains then and tried to peel them from him, only for Steve to grab her by the waist again.

"You really are a trouble causing fang banging whore," he complained and she would have been shocked by his language had she not known just how crazy he was.

She continued to fight him, but they were soon interrupted as the doors slammed open and everyone looked up as the booming voice entered the church.

"Sookie!"

"Bloody hell," Annie mumbled as Bill rushed forwards and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend," he demanded in a strong voice. "And keep a gun on the girl."

Sookie was soon held at gunpoint and Annie took that moment to look down to Eric as Bill and Sookie argued with the men. Eric glanced up to Annie, his gaze wide and almost pleading with her. She remained silent, doing her best to silent assure him she would try to help him. That was getting much more difficult by the second as Bill continued to talk and Sookie continued to argue. Annie rolled her eyes and continued to fight Steve from her. He only went slack when the doors once again opened and more vampires made their way into the church.

Annie tugged herself free and he rushed forwards, knowing full well he had bigger problems to worry about. She stood by Eric's side, her shaking hands tugging at the silver delicately.

"I've got them," Annie promised Eric, watching as blood pooled on his body where the silver her been. "Do you need any blood?"

Eric almost forgot about the pain of the silver once Annie had asked him that question. Never did he think that she would offer her blood to him. The shock was apparent on his face and Annie offered him a hand. He took it, but he didn't need help to pick himself up. He sat up and moved a hand to her cheek, holding it softly.

"Did he hurt you?" Eric demanded from her.

"No," she promised him. "I'm fine."

His fangs became apparent as he kissed the top of her head and then turned his attention to Steve Newlin. He rushed towards the reverend and grabbed him by his collar, flinging him against a pillar and then watching him crumble downwards. Eric resumed his hold on his shirt as Annie watched on with horror. She had seen Eric angry before, but this seemed to be a different kind of anger. Steve Newlin had threatened to kill his maker, apparently. That seemed to be something Eric could never forgive.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled. "Eric, don't kill him."

Annie was about to agree before another voice entered the room. She looked upwards, the sight of a small man stood on the balcony above causing everyone in the room to stop fighting.

"You came for me, I assume," he spoke in a controlled voice. "These people have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist. Reverend Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed. Help me set an example."

Eric dropped Steve and Annie went to stand behind him, clutching his leather jacket to her as Steve knelt on the floor and shook his head.

"I will never set an example," he snapped. "It is not what Jesus wants."

Godric was suddenly gone, but he soon reappeared behind Steve, grabbing him by the collar.

"No one is willing to die for this man, I take it," Godric spoke in a low voice. "Everyone shall stand down and we shall leave. There is nothing more to see here. Now come."

Godric looked to Eric and gave a swift nod before tossing Steve to the side. The reverend pushed himself to his feet and rushed away, forgetting the promise he had made to Donald to bring his daughter home safely. Annie shook her head as she folded her arms and watched him go. She jumped back as an arm wrapped around her waist and turned her around.

"I believe that is my jacket you're wearing."

His low voice brought Annie's attention away from Steve. She moved to rest her hands on his shoulders as his hands dipped into the small of her back.

"I believe you gave it to me before you gave me that half assed kiss," she said to him with a slim smile.

"Miss Walters," Eric appeared scandalised. "Cursing in a church is very unbecoming."

"So is almost killing a reverend," Annie reminded him and he grinned over to her before his hand wrapped into her hair. "Apparently we're not very religious."

"Apparently not," Eric mumbled and Annie remained transfixed as he lowered his head closer to hers.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

Annie didn't know Bill Compton. Truth be known, she didn't want to know him. She had enough on her plate without Sookie and Bill telling her to stay away from Eric. She did know that Bill's voice was enough to make her inwardly curse once Eric had pulled back from her, his hands now loosely holding her back.

"You put Sookie in danger and you know that," Bill growled lowly. "And you kept me from her."

"I did what I had to do to keep Godric safe," Eric said. "She was truly never in any danger."

"And you know that for sure, do you?" Bill snarled in a low voice and Annie noted Sookie suddenly appear.

"Bill," she spoke his name in a small voice. "Come on, we don't need to argue with him. We can go and never see him again...just you and me..."

"I'm hurt," Eric mocked. "But you should leave here before something else happens."

"Yes," Annie agreed in a small voice. "We should all just go before we say something we regret."

Sookie had to admit that her advice did sound reasonable, especially when Bill was looking so murderously at Eric.

"You have no idea how dangerous he is," Bill warned Annie. "He will be the ruin of you one day. You'd be better staying away."

Eric snarled then, his fangs bared and his grip tighter on Annie as she shook her head.

"No," Annie shook her head. "I'm fine, but thanks for the concern."

"She's mine," Eric snapped and Annie rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was being about everything. She shouldn't be shocked. She had a feeling that he had always been one for dramatics.

"Keep her," Bill said, "but you'll ruin her soon enough."

Sookie took hold of Bill and dragged him away from the couple. Annie took a second to sigh in relief before she looked to Eric and his fangs retracted. Her brow cocked and he shrugged at her.

"I know you don't like being called mine," he said. "It was just the heat of the moment."

"I take it Bill will never be your fan," Annie said, stepping out of Eric's embrace and offering him her hand.

She didn't know if she had stepped some kind of boundary, but relief swept through her as Eric took hold of her hand inside of his. She walked by his side out of the church, her arm bumping against Eric's bare one.

"Bill has never been my fan," Eric admitted to her. "It doesn't mean a lot to me. I had his help and Godric is safe. That is all that matters."

"How does it feel?" Annie asked him suddenly as the cold night air descended on her and she noted just how empty the campus was. "You obviously love him...how deep is the bond between maker and...apprentice?"

"Progeny," Eric corrected her and she gave a soft smile to him. "It is a deeper bond than you can imagine...than anyone can imagine. To me...Godric is...I cannot explain it, Annie. There are no words that can put it into context. I am a maker and I have seen how much I matter to Pam, and she matters to me. But there are no words to described the bond we have."

Annie couldn't even begin to understand what he was saying to her. She knew that he loved Godric and he loved Pam. It was obvious to see that. But Annie wondered if she would ever be like that. Would anyone ever love her as much as Eric clearly loved Godric? Could Eric ever care for her in such a way? She was disposable. She was a human. Would he shed a tear if she had lost her life that night?

Eric could sense that she was thinking. He could see her bite her bottom lip and her face had contorted lines. She was evidentially in a state of wonder. He was about to ask her what she was thinking about, but he decided against it. He moved in front of her suddenly, blocking her from walking any further as she bumped against his chest.

"So you had been complaining about my pathetic excuse of a kiss," Eric reminded her and she smirked to the side. "Perhaps I can change that?"

"Do you want to change that?" she dared to ask him.

"Like I said, Annie," he whispered as he lowered his head closer to hers, "I want you."

She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers and this time she made sure her arms wrapped firmly around his neck to keep his body pressed against hers. Eric grabbed her hips, picking her up from the floor to reach her better. She kicked her heels to her upper thighs and he swung her around as his lips moved forcefully against hers, biting at her bottom lip, but careful enough not to draw blood.

"Better?" Eric managed to ask her once he had pulled back to give her breath.

"Much better."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

"It's like meeting the parents," Annie complained to Eric.

He chuckled as he stood with her inside of the home Godric had been living in. The entire vampire clan from Dallas appeared to be there and Eric could tell that Annie seemed slightly nervous. He kept her hand inside of his as she looked around, eyeing up the vampires to see just how dangerous they were. She knew they were dangerous. Of course they were going to be. All vampires could be a danger, but they didn't have to be.

"I think it's a bit different to meeting the parents," Eric informed her. "But if we were back in the eighteenth century then I would have had to have gone to your mommy and daddy and charmed them. If I managed to do that then I would have been allowed chaperoned walks with you and perhaps the odd peck on the cheek."

Annie looked up to him and saw that the usual smirk on his face. She hit her fist against his chest and laughed herself.

"You know that you'd just have glamoured them like you did the other day," Annie spoke to him. "Besides, you don't seem the kind of gentleman who would want to court a lady."

"Oh?" Eric asked her as another vampire passed them by.

"No, you'd rather just quickly woo them to get them into bed," Annie said and Eric chuckled before his fingers played with the hair which hung down her shoulder.

"And is that what I'm doing with you?" he dared to ask her.

"No," Annie said confidently. "I'm the exception to the rule, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Eric whispered to her. "So, if you're the exception then you most certainly need me to introduce you to Godric."

"You mean you've never brought a girl to meet your vampire father?" Annie asked, mocking shock as she placed a hand to her chest and let Eric steer her over to where Godric sat, the queue of people who wished to speak with him going down. "I should feel honoured."

"I've never really kept a girl around for long enough," he teased her.

"How romantic this is then!" Annie exclaimed and he couldn't help but chuckle at hearing her.

She continued to smile up to him, his leather jacket slipping down her shoulder as he bent down to press his lips to the top of the head. Annie took a moment to think about when they had grown so close. There had always been some kind of attraction on her part, but what did Eric really see in her? She hoped that she was more than just his latest conquest. A part of her thought that the excitement of having her around would wear off if Jonathan managed to be caught. She knew that he wouldn't want her when she was fifty and he still looked like a vampire God. But she would worry about that another time.

"Godric," Eric said in the warmest voice Annie had heard. "This is Annie."

"The human who tried to help you in the church?" Godric checked and Annie wondered whether to curtsey. Godric seemed to be like some form of vampire royalty.

"Yes," Eric nodded. "I've been protecting her. A vampire in my area has done nothing but cause trouble for her."

"And why is that?" Godric asked, looking to Annie.

"It's a long story," Annie assured him.

He gave her a kind smile and gesture to the empty seat next to his. "We have all night."

Annie looked to Eric and he nodded at her, his hand moving to the small of her back as she perched on the side of the seat so she could still face Godric. Eric sat behind her, lounging back and running his hand up and down her back. She could scarcely pretend she didn't find it distracting, but she told Godric her tale as Eric remained silent and closed his eyes for a few moments.

"You need to discover what it is your father has given him," Godric said once Annie had finished. "I know of few vampires who can overpower Eric."

"You and me both," Eric piped up.

"But you came to Dallas with him instead of returning to New York," Godric mused and Annie looked up to Eric as he shrugged.

"Eric thought that it would be for the best," Annie admitted to him. "He's very persistent."

"I understand that well," Godric nodded to her. "But he seems rather protective over you. I have not known him to care for a human like this for a long time."

Eric recalled Sylvie and his jaw tightened for a second. He had been given a choice. Sylvie or Pam. How could he not pick his progeny? It would have destroyed him not to choose Pam. But Eric knew that he should never have placed Sylvie in such a dangerous position. He would not make the same mistake with Annie.

"I don't know," Annie admitted to Godric. "I suspect you try not to get too attached to humans when you have quite a vast longevity."

Godric smiled to her and then nodded to Eric. "She's pleasant, not your usual type."

"I suspect she isn't," Eric admitted defeat.

"It has been a pleasure, Miss Walters," Godric assured her. "I shall speak with you soon."

Annie knew she was being dismissed, even more so when Eric nodded to her and urged her to stand and leave for a while. She looked to him and nodded before wandering around the room, her arms folded over her chest as she aimlessly wandered around the large house.

"She is different," Godric mused once she was out of hearing.

"Because she's not blonde and skinny?" Eric checked.

"The complete opposite," Godric confirmed. "How long have you known her for?"

"A few weeks," Eric said, moving to sit on the edge of the seat. "At first I thought I was just doing the right thing by protecting her. Usually I don't care about the right thing, but I hardly want the Authority catching wind of a sadistic vampire in my area. It's my neck on the line if I don't stop him."

"It is," Godric confirmed for him. "But then you grew close to her?"

"Don't use words I don't understand," Eric urged him, glancing back to Annie as she stood by the window, her arms folded and she peered into the garden. "What I feel for her is a mystery. She is a human."

"Why should that matter?" Godric wondered. "Humans and vampires can co-exist, Eric. I have seen examples of it. She is one of them and Sookie is another. The church didn't understand that."

"People will never understand it," Eric said. "We will always be a threat, regardless of how harmless we are to humans. Steve Newlin is an example...Annie will always be a fang banging whore to him and his mind will not change."

"But there are others whose minds can change," Godric urged his progeny. "Steve Newlin is one man."

"And there are other men like him," Eric replied. "The ideal world you seek is impossible so long as men are scared of us. Humans fear what they do not know."

"Not all of them," Godric reminded him.

"Everyone is different," Eric shrugged to him. "The world you want is ideal, but I think it is impossible."

"You always were a pessimist."

"A realist," Eric contradicted. "But what the church did to you was unacceptable. Surely you see that."

Godric remained calm and collected, wondering how to tell his progeny what he wanted. He could tell that Eric would be distraught. It would ruin him and Godric didn't want that for him. His eyes flashed over to Annie again and he wondered if she would be able to console Eric. She certainly seemed to have a different kind of effect on him. That was something Godric could not quite explain.

"They did not hurt me," Godric promised Eric. "Regardless, I do believe that you and Mr Compton have some issues to settle."

"No," Eric said with haste. "I don't like him and he does not like me. That is all there is to the matter."

"Do you believe that?" Godric asked. "Go and speak to him. I wish to converse with Miss Walters."

"Why?" Eric dared to ask, suspicion clouding on his features.

Godric hoped to play down any worries Eric had. "To know that you have been treating her well whilst you are courting her."

"I'm not courting her," Eric declared and Godric stood up, the smile still on his face as he wandered back to Annie.

She was leant against the window now, her eyes closed and Eric's leather jacket tightly hugged to her. She opened her eyes once Godric stood across from her, his brow arched as Annie stood straight again.

"Sorry," she said to him. "I'm just not used to staying awake at night...you know how it is for humans."

"I understand perfectly," Godric promised her. "Perhaps we can take this conversation outside? It's a pleasant night."

"Oh," Annie said, looking behind for any sign of Eric. "Is Eric not joining us?"

"What I have to say does not concern him just yet," Godric declared, holding his arm out for Annie to lead the way.

She hesitated for a moment but soon fell into step, wandering away from the house and towards the garden. The grass was slightly wet and the plants around were mainly green and large. The noise from inside dulled down as Godric stood by one of the plants, admiring it for a few moments.

"Steve Newlin took personal care of you when you were in the church?" Godric checked with her.

"My daddy funds his church," Annie said. "I had no idea what he was doing and I honestly don't support him."

Godric chuckled and shook his head reassuringly. "I believe that. You are willingly with Eric so I can see it."

"Just thought you should know," Annie nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels as she folded her arms. "So I take it there is something you want to talk about?"

"Yes," Godric confirmed. "You were in the church with Steve Newlin...and you must have known that he did not take me under sufferance."

"I tried to find out where you were," Annie confirmed. "I asked Sarah Newlin and she told me that you were there by your own free will. Eric was convinced that you had been taken so when I told him that he was pretty annoyed."

"And you?"

"I don't really have an opinion," Annie answered honestly to him. "I don't know you so I didn't know what you were doing...I just...wondered why you would want to meet the sun."

Godric looked to the sky and closed his eyes for a second. He had spent years in darkness. He hadn't felt the sun on his skin in years and it did hurt him more than he cared to admit. He looked back to Annie and tried to study the girl intently.

"I am two thousand years old," Godric said to her. "Perhaps I have grown tired of living in a world where humans and vampires refuse to co-exist...or perhaps I have just grown tired of living..."

Annie's brows rose on her forehead and lines formed as she scrunched up her face. She shook her head at him, looking back inside and wondering if Eric could hear what he was saying.

"Why are you telling me this?" Annie wondered from him. "Eric is the one who needs to know if you want to end your life. He will be distraught."

"He will also try to stop me," Godric said sadly. "I know Eric better than anyone. I know that when I tell him my plan he will be much more saddened than anyone."

"But he has to know."

"And he will," Godric promised her. "I shall tell him when the time is right, but I need to know something from you."

"What?" Annie asked, gulping and trying to find a cure for her sudden dry mouth.

"I have seen Eric with women before." Godric admitted. "I have seen him court them and bed them. I have known when he has been attached to them...but the previous woman he loved did not end well. I could feel his pain when he lost her. He never told me that, but a maker can feel his progeny suffer."

Annie kept quiet, about to ask where this conversation was leading to, but Godric continued on.

"But I have watched him with you and the way he holds himself," Godric spoke. "I may have only known you for less than a few hours, but I know that Eric feels quite deeply for you. He may not know it himself, but his confusion only confirms my beliefs."

Annie shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, wondering how she could respond to that. Christ, she had known Eric Northman for a few weeks and most of that time had been because he had been keeping her safe from her ex-vampire boyfriend.

"Do you think so?" Annie asked. "Because I don't know what he feels."

"He's very good at keeping his emotions to himself," Godric confirmed. "But surely his actions should speak loud enough for you to see that you are not just another human conquest for him."

Annie laughed at that and nodded, her hair falling into her face as she looked down and let her dry laughter die down.

"I take it he's had a few human conquests?" she checked.

"He has over the years I've been with him," Godric said. "But my attachment to him will end soon enough. I shall tell him my intentions, but he needs someone there to comfort him. He is strong, but everyone has a moment of weakness every now and then."

"And do you think I can console him?" Annie pondered. "I've seen how he looks at you and how he speaks of you...you're like...well...his best friend, but much more than that."

"I think you shall do your very best to console him," Godric nodded to her. "I just need to know that you shall look out for him at this moment in time."

"Of course," Annie said, not even pausing to hesitate. "He's done so much for me already. I can be there for him if he needs me."

"Thank you," Godric said sincerely.

Annie remained silent before she heard his voice sneak up behind her.

"I hope you're not avoiding the party," Eric drawled out and he stood next to Annie as she shook her head and Godric gave a small smile.

"I've never been one for parties," Godric said. "But I shall go back inside and leave you two."

Eric moved his hands to Annie's shoulders, running them up and down her upper arms as if he was trying to keep her warm.

"What was all that about?" he asked of her.

"Nothing," she lied. "He just wanted to let me know that I had best not break your heart."

Eric scoffed. "More like he was warning you that I could break yours."

"And do you intend to do that?" Annie suddenly worried and Eric looked down to her, the smile he held slowly disappearing as he saw how worried she was. She was growing far too attached to him. That was the part which scared Eric. And the fact that he reciprocated those emotions.

"I don't intend to," Eric promised her, about to bend down to kiss her swiftly.

He never gained the chance to as a large blast escaped the house and knocked them from their feet.

...

A/N: I am so happy with everyone's lovely comments! And thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying Annie and Eric's story. I have so many more ideas for them, but if anyone has anything they want to input then feel free. Please do let me know what you think of the chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

"Annie," Eric spoke her name lowly as he rested on his side. "Annie, are you alright?"

The ground was damp underneath Eric and he could feel the wet grass on his bare arms. He took a minute to push himself to rest on his elbow, looking down to Annie as she rested on top of his arm. He curled his hand around her upper arm and shook her, urging her to open her eyes. It took her a moment to glance up, her eyes opening slowly.

"I'm fine," she promised him. "You managed to crush me before anything could happen."

Eric gave her a soft smile and he moved to his knees, offering Annie his hand. She took hold of it and allowed him to haul her to her feet.

"Did it hurt you?" Annie asked of Eric.

He shook his head and looked inside of the house which was now well and truly destroyed. He could see Godric stood in the midst of the madness and Eric nodded to him. Godric nodded back and Eric bent down to Annie's height, running his hands through her hair to tuck it behind her shoulders.

"I'm fine," he said. "But you do have a cut or two on your forehead."

"Oh," Annie said as she moved a hand to her forehead.

She pulled her fingers away and saw the blood on her fingertips. Eric looked at it hungrily and Annie wondered what he was going to do. Fortunately he didn't decide to drink from the wound. He pressed a finger to his fangs and then healed the wounds for her. She felt a faint burning sensation and Eric wiped away the dried blood.

"Come on," he urged her. "We should see if anyone has been hurt."

"Got it," Annie said and took hold of his hand.

Eric moved into the house through one of the broken windows, doing his best to tread over the broken glass which stood in his way. He helped Annie inside, easily picking her up by her waist to move her across the shards.

"What happened?" Eric asked once they came before Godric.

"Reverend Newlin sent a suicide bomber," Godric spoke. "Although he did ask where Miss Walters was. It appears Steve Newlin doesn't want her dead just yet."

"No," Eric responded in a harsh voice. "The bastard wants her daddy's money. That is all."

"Great," Annie muttered.

"How many were hurt?" Eric asked and Godric looked around, sighing and then running his hand over his forehead.

"A few," he whispered. "I have told everyone to go to Hotel Carmilla before the morning breaks. We shall discuss this later on tonight. No doubt the Authority will have caught wind of this and Nan Flanagan will be here before we know it."

"The joy," Eric mumbled and noted Bill and Sookie out of the corner of his eye. "And how long do you think it will be before Reverend Newlin sends someone else. He truly detests us."

"He will send no one else," Godric said confidently. "The security at the hotel has been stepped up."

"Glad to hear it," Eric nodded.

Godric took a second to glance to Annie as she held one of Eric's hands in both of hers. She glanced to him and her gaze quickly saddened. She could only imagine what he was thinking, and even then she didn't truly want to know. She was happy playing ignorant for the time being. It took her a few moments to compose herself as Godric gave them a small nod.

"You should take Miss Walters to the hotel," Godric declared. "I shall finish off my duty here and be there before you know it."

Annie was about to argue. She was about to ask him if he intended to meet the sunlight that morning, but she remembered what he had said. He would not leave Eric without telling him. He owed him that much. A moment of relief flowed through her veins as Eric nodded in agreement.

"I will see you tonight," Godric urged his progeny to leave.

Eric did so, sweeping past Bill and Sookie as he led Annie away from the mess. Annie allowed herself to smile softly at Sookie as she struggled to keep up with Eric's long strides. She didn't dislike Sookie. On the contrary, Annie thought that she was sweet, but Annie couldn't stand being told what to do. She had left her parents because of the constant need to be obedient. Annie detested it.

"Wait," Annie urged Eric as he wrapped one long arm around her waist and prepared to fly off.

"What is it?" he asked of her.

"How long until sunrise?" Annie enquired.

"Another couple of hours," Eric shrugged to her. "Why?"

"I'm starving," Annie muttered. "I would kill for a burger."

"The hotel does food," Eric promised her and she shook her head.

"Posh food," she commented. "And blood. I just want a burger...something greasy...and fries...oh God...is it wrong? I'm starving through...I want...I want a McDonalds."

Eric's brows furrowed as he watched her for a few minutes. She pulled Eric's jacket tightly around her and cocked her hip as she looked to him. He stared back, wondering how she could enjoy the taste of processed meat.

"Seriously?" Eric asked of her. "And do you have any money?"

"Can't you just glamour them or something?" Annie wondered from him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's times like these when I remember why I cannot stand humans," Eric commented and he released her from his grip and took hold of her by her hand. "We've just almost been blown up and all you can think about it your stomach."

"That's so unfair," Annie complained to him as they wandered along the sidewalk. "I haven't eaten in over a day. I was kidnapped by some crazy reverend and then I had to endure some kind of vampire party before almost being blown up."

"You do exaggerate," Eric said. "This is just a standard day."

"It's night," Annie responded wryly.

Eric grabbed her tightly by her waist then pulled her against his side, his fingers tickling against her sides and she shrieked before laughing. Eric picked her up and continued walking, holding her in front of him as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I forgot just how witty you are," Eric muttered and she smiled before resting her head back against his shoulder. "Perhaps you can forget that burger."

"Don't joke when food is involved," Annie warned him and he turned her around to face him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet dangling in the air. He carried her as if she weighed nothing and Annie couldn't help but wonder how nice it felt to have her body pressed tightly against his. She had to admit that it would be weird if anyone saw them right now. They must have looked a mess. Annie knew her dress was ruined and her hair was an absolute mess. Eric still looked flawless, much to Annie's dismay. Not even a hair was out of place.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Annie suddenly asked, not bothering to ask Eric to put her down.

"How could I forget?" Eric scoffed to her. "You were wearing that ridiculous uniform and I needed quarters."

"I couldn't help that," Annie complained to him. "I was thinking more along the lines of how you've changed."

"I had a haircut," Eric said dryly.

"And you don't talk in that harsh voice," Annie said back. "It was so deep and mean."

"What?" Eric asked from her. "I haven't changed the way I talk."

"Yes, you have," Annie said, trying to make her voice deeper and more like Eric's as he glanced to her with an un-amused expression. "Annie, I think you'd make an excellent dancer at Fangtasia where I can sit and watch you all night because I'm a broody vampire. I also sit on a throne where everyone can watch me because I am a vampire Viking who looks like a blond god."

"Very droll," Eric said to her and she laughed before throwing her head onto Eric's shoulder.

"I'm in the wrong career. I should be a comedian."

"You're not in a career," Eric reminded her. "You're currently unemployed."

"Well, thank you for that," Annie spoke to him. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Oh, Annie," Eric drawled, "don't be foolish. I'll buy you a boring burger. That will cheer you up."

"Thank you," Annie nodded.

"You really are a cheap date."

...

Annie sat in the hotel room after Eric had flown them back. She had her legs crossed and was picking at the fries from the brown bag of food. A plastic cup sat in between her legs and she occasionally bent down to sip on her cola through the straw.

"I should check on Godric," Eric mused as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Annie shook her head at him and moved to grab hold of his arm.

"Godric will be fine, Eric," she promised him, not too sure if Godric would want to see Eric or if Godric would come to Eric in his own time. "Anyway, you should try one of these. They taste awesome."

"They taste like a stick of salt," Eric told her once he had tried a French fry. "Give me a pint of blood any day."

"Obviously," Annie rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, we've found Godric so what happens now. Do we go back to Shrevport?"

"We go to New York," Eric contradicted. "I need to see what your father has been doing with his experimenting. We will quickly call back at Shrevport. I need to check on the bar and on Pam."

"I have a feeling Pam doesn't like me," Annie commented, chewing into her burger. "I heard you two talking about me when you took me back there one night."

"Pam doesn't like many people," Eric shrugged. "Try not to take it too personally."

"How long have you been with her?"

"A very long time," Eric scoffed. "Maybe too long, but she is my progeny."

Annie nodded and chewed on her fry for a while. It took a while before she finished off her meal and left to shower. She wondered if he would ever care for a human in the same way he cared for his progeny. She supposed that was an answer which would only come in time.

...

Annie slept for hours that day. She awoke only when the middle of the night had come and she moved her arm to the side of her. She fully expected to hit Eric in the arm, but she felt nothing. She had gone to sleep with him next to her, but he wasn't there anymore.

She sat up and looked around, her nightshirt askew over her body as she did so. She took a few moments grow coherent before she saw the note on the bedside table next to her. Eric had gone to speak with the Authority and Annie was to stay inside of the bedroom. She did as he had asked for once. She went about her business and changed into a white vest top and tucked it into her black skirt before watching the television and waiting for Eric.

...

Eric had continued to stare at Godric ever since he had told Nan that he had allowed for the Fellowship to take him without any repercussions. He had said nothing and he continued to stare. Everything Godric was saying scared him. His maker was talking as if nothing mattered to him anymore.

Eric watched Godric leave the suite and he knew what he had to do. He had to stop his maker from committing a mistake. He could not leave Godric. Eric had swept past Bill as he demanded for his attention. He had no interest in what Bill had to say about putting Sookie in danger. He had bigger things to worry about.

...

Annie jumped out of her skin once she heard the door knock. She turned the television off and stood up, straightening out her skirt on her body before walking to the wood.

"Annie! It's Sookie!"

Annie rolled her eyes before opening the door and dropping a hand to her hip.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Godric," Sookie declared, almost out of breath from running to the suite. "He's about to meet the sun."

Annie gulped and looked away for a moment, her face betraying her emotions as she did so. Sookie looked to her and cocked her head to the side, wondering if she already knew. It took a few more moments for Sookie to shake her head, deciding that it didn't matter.

"Eric has gone up with him. I think he'll need you when the sun comes up."

"Got it," Annie nodded and she moved to find her shoes, silently praying that Eric would be alright.

...

"I've been here for two thousand years," Godric spoke as he stood across from Eric.

"I can't accept this," Eric declared, shaking his head. "It's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity," Godric retorted. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric roared.

"It's not right," Godric said softly.

"You taught me that there is no right and wrong," Eric retorted. "How can you go back on everything you once taught me? How can you do that, Godric?"

"I was wrong," Godric said sadly. "I was wrong about a great many things, Eric. You cannot keep me alive and I shall not let you do that to me. This is the end, Eric. I had to wait to tell you. I knew you would try to convince me otherwise."

Eric dropped to his knees then and all of his emotions rushed to the surface. Blood pooled from his eyes as he pleaded with Godric, his voice broken and his body shaking as he continued to beg. What did he have to do? What did he need to say? Eric would do anything to keep his maker from doing this.

"You have to go," Godric spoke.

"I won't leave you," Eric responded, managing to control his voice.

"You have to," Godric spoke, noting two figures by the stairs of the rooftop. "You have Pam. You have a life...and now you have Annie."

Godric looked to the side and Eric followed his gaze, noting Annie stood by Sookie's side, her hair flowing around her in the wind from the rooftop. She folded her arms over her chest and tucked her hair behind her ear, holding her cheek as she watched them and wondered what they were talking about.

"People need you."

"I need you," Eric replied and Godric rested his hand onto Eric's shoulder.

"No, you don't," Godric smiled sadly. "Now go before the sun shines. Go to Annie."

Eric didn't make a move and Godric gave a sad smile.

"Don't make me command you," he urged his progeny. "Now go, Eric."

It took a few moments for Eric to stand, the blood still seeping from his eyes as Annie wondered if he could even move. She walked towards him then and Godric gave her a grateful nod.

"Look after him," he urged her. "He isn't as unemotional as he likes to think he is."

Annie nodded back to him and she took hold of Eric by the waist, holding his weight as he draped an arm around her shoulders and she led him to the staircase. She could tell that he was trying to keep his emotions together, Annie could tell that much. She knew when people were about to break down. She had been in that position many times before. Vampires still had emotions like humans.

"I'll stay with him," Sookie whispered as Annie wheeled Eric away.

He managed to give her a soft nod and Annie walked down the steps with Eric behind her. They only made it through the door and Annie shut it to make sure the daylight didn't shine through. They didn't even make it to the suite before Eric collapsed. He fell on a step and leant against the wall, the blood flowing out once more. Annie collapsed behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she cradled him to her, her hand running down his cheek in a feeble attempt to soothe him.

"I've got you," Annie whispered in a soft voice, unsure about what more she could say to him. "I've got you."

She didn't know how long they sat on the floor for, but Eric only managed one sentence in that entire time.

"I...I don't just want you..." Eric whispered up to Annie as she rubbed the blood from his eyes. "I need you."

His voice was raspy and Annie pressed her lips to his forehead harshly, unable to do anything as she felt herself well up again.

...

A/N: Thanks sooo much to everyone reading and reviewing! Maybe I'll be able to make it up to 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you'll review!


	19. Chapter 19

It took a while for Eric to move back to his suite. Annie had kept her arm around him as she led him to the bedroom, depositing him on the bed before rushing into the bathroom. She dabbed her eyes with toilet paper before picking up the flannel and running it under cold water.

She didn't know what Eric's bond was with Godric, but she was not blind. The bond ran so deep that it was difficult to say exactly what it was. There was no definition and there were no words that could ever explain. It made Annie long for a bond like that. She wanted someone to love her that much. She doubted it would ever happen for she didn't truly want to be a vampire.

Annie finished wetting the flannel and she kicked her shoes from her feet as she moved away from the bathroom.

"Here," Annie whispered as she settled down on the edge of the bed Eric laid on.

She ran the fabric over Eric's cheeks and rubbed away the blood which had dried there. Annie continued to watch what she was doing as he kept his gaze on her. Silence took over them and she moved her free hand to his hair, stroking her fingers through it whilst Eric closed his eyes and inhaled sharply at the feeling of her fingertips.

"The sun will have come up," Eric said, a loud gulp escaping him. "He will have gone."

Annie said nothing of the matter and she moved to toss the flannel in the basin. She tugged her hair up to her scalp, fastening it into a ponytail with the slim black bobble around her wrist.

"Godric made up his own mind," Annie said, kneeling by the bed and resting her chin in her hands on the bed. "This is what he wanted, Eric. He will be in a better place."

"How can you say that?"

Anger seemed to echo through his voice as he spoke. He didn't move, but Annie saw his face scrunch up and his nose wrinkle. His glare grew intense and Annie shrugged to him. Had she really said the wrong thing? She was trying to make him feel better.

"Because I believe that there is a better place," Annie said to him in a small voice, wondering if he would yell at her. "I believe that everyone deserves to go to a better place."

"Even vampires?" Eric sounded sceptical.

"Not all vampires are evil," Annie reminded him. "You know that, Eric."

"But we have done bad deeds," Eric said. "Even Godric wasn't perfect. He committed sins."

"Who hasn't?" Annie dared to ask. "Everyone has committed a sin in their life, but death does not hold that against anyone...especially if people repent."

"I didn't know you were a believer in God," Eric muttered and Annie felt a slim smile form on her face as she moved to rest on her side.

"I don't know what I believe in," Annie admitted to Eric. "But there was a time when I thought that...I thought Jonathan was going to kill me. I remember lying there waiting for daddy to come for me. I remember blood pooling from me and I wondered if that was it. I closed my eyes and I imagined what it would be like if that was it. If death was just like closing your eyes and then there was nothing but darkness. I couldn't accept that. I didn't want to. I was so scared that I wanted more...I convinced myself that there was more...exactly what, I don't know, but whatever happens I do not think death is the end."

Eric observed her as she closed her eyes and wondered if her mind was whirling with fantasies. She hoped that it wasn't. It took a moment for Eric to run his hand down her hair and she looked to him again, forcing herself to smile sadly.

"You've convinced yourself there is something else, but you don't know," Eric whispered to her.

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and Eric wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down to his side. She kept her back against his chest, his arm around her and she took his hand inside of hers, lacing their fingers together and staring down. His cold limbs barely bothered her and his other arm pushed itself underneath her pillow.

"No one knows until they die," Annie muttered and she felt Eric's breath on her neck.

"Do you think about it often?" Eric wondered, his thumb running over her knuckles as she suddenly sat up and reached for the duvet which was pooled at the end of the bed. She pulled it over them before returning to her position against Eric.

"I think about it more than most, I guess," Annie said. "Do you ever think about it?"

"No," Eric admitted to her. "Although I suppose death seems irrelevant when you're immortal."

"I guess," Annie shrugged. "But don't you ever get bored...I mean...not feeling the sun...being victimised all the time."

"You're hardly an advert for making people feel better about themselves," Eric mumbled and Annie rolled over to face him, tugging the duvet to her chin.

She failed to care that she still wore her vest top and skirt. It was weird being under the covers fully clothed. She doubted Eric wore clothes when he was in bed with his usual conquests.

"Sorry," Annie said. "I just wondered if it ever got to you."

Eric continued to search her gaze. His blue orbs were wider than usual and his hair flopped into his face messily.

"Of course it gets to me," Eric admitted to her. "There are times I want to feel the sun warm me again. I want to see Sweden in the daylight. I want to walk along the Seine in the sun when I visit the apartment I own in Paris."

Annie's brow furrowed and Eric took hold of her hand again. "You own an apartment in Paris?"

"Of course," Eric muttered.

"Of course," Annie repeated.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and Eric gave her hand a quick squeeze, watching as she looked back to him again. It took a moment for him to manage a small smirk in her direction. He had been lacking such sentiment until then.

"You just slept for an entire day," Eric reminded her. "You surely can't be tired."

"You would be shocked," Annie whispered. "I'm human, we don't entirely mind sleeping for such a long time...well...daddy does...he thinks sleep just wastes time...and mommy has other night time activities she prefers to take part in."

Eric's brows furrowed and he felt Annie roll closer to him, her head resting under his chin and her cheek pressed against his neck.

"Your parents are far too odd," Eric told her. "And I've been alive a few thousand years, I've seen some odd things."

"I do not doubt it," Annie yawned. "And you haven't really met my parents...you glamoured them and didn't get the full extent of their strange ways."

"I don't know if I want the full extent," Eric mumbled and Annie laughed before she moved her arms to wrap around his waist, pulling herself tightly against him.

Eric had to wonder just how attached Annie was to him. It didn't bother him too much. Eric liked the warmth she brought to him and he couldn't help but think of how nice it felt to be encompassed by her slim arms.

"You definitely don't," Annie promised him.

Eric moved his arm out of the way, resting it over her waist and on the small of her back. "Does my coldness not bother you?"

Annie shrugged against him. "The cold doesn't bother me that much. You're not too cold anyway, and there is a duvet too. Does my warmth not bother you?"

"I like it," Eric admitted to her. "I may not be able to feel the heat of the sun, but there is something satisfactory about the warmth of a human. It makes their blood smell even more potent too. Vampire blood barely smells to me anymore."

"How odd," Annie whispered, kicking her legs behind her so she was curled up. "Anyway, we should try to sleep."

"Try not to snore," Eric whispered to her and Annie scoffed before hitting his chest with her fist.

"Shut up." She demanded and Eric said nothing back to her. He remained content as he rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

...

"Do you ever miss the normality?"

Annie wasn't entirely certain how she had become stuck with Sookie in the foyer. Bill was stood next to Eric, both of them muttering under their breath about something or nothing. It seemed as though Bill truly did have nothing nice to say about Eric at all.

"I've never really had a normal life," Annie admitted, in no mood to fight with Sookie. "I mean, I dated a crazy vampire and my parents aren't exactly normal."

"Oh?" Sookie asked of her, cocking a brow and Annie looked across to her.

"You really don't want to know," Annie promised her. "They're not exactly in love with each other. That's all I can say."

"Right," Sookie drawled, wondering what that truly meant. "So...I had a word with Bill last night and I asked him to lay off Eric. After seeing him last night...well...I sort of understood that he is human. He isn't just a monster."

"No one is born a monster," Annie reasoned. "Eric isn't who people think he is. He's nice...sometimes he's rude...and a bit condescending...but he isn't totally emotionless. I like him anyway."

"And he seems to like you," Sookie mused back. "He doesn't seem like a human loving kind of guy."

"He isn't," Annie scoffed. "I don't know why he likes me so much if that's what you are wondering. I'm not as stunning as the strippers in Fangtasia who he usually goes for. Well, I don't know if he likes them, but I suspect he doesn't mind sleeping with them every now and then."

"Bill said that he would sleep with anything that has a pulse," Sookie continued and Annie gave her a scowling glance.

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse," Annie admitted and Sookie gave her a soft smile.

"I think it should make you feel better," Sookie concluded.

"Unless he is sleeping with other people and I don't know about it," Annie mused.

"How can I do that?" Eric's sudden voice asked as he stood behind her, his hand moving to brush her hair behind her shoulder as she spun around to face him. "You've been sharing my bed the past few nights."

"Fully clothed, may I add," Annie concluded, patting Eric on the chest and looking to Sookie with a smirk playing on the corner of her lips. "Regardless of how much he wishes otherwise."

"What makes you think I want something more?" Eric asked of her and Sookie moved over to Bill as Annie wrapped her arms around Eric's neck.

"Well, you did buy me fries," Annie joked. "Usually a guy only wants one thing when he buys a girl fries."

"You really are a cheap date," Eric joked with her and she wrapped her hands into his hair as she stood on her tip toes. "I suppose I will have to treat you to the finer things in life."

"Oh really?" Annie checked.

"Yes," Eric smiled to her. "I've booked us a nice room in New York when we fly out tomorrow. But first we're going back to Shreveport to check on the bar...and you need to try to earn Pam's approval."

Annie scoffed and Eric continued to stare at her. He was still deflated, Annie could tell that much. He was doing his best not to show it, but every now and then his eyes would betray his face.

"And do you think I can?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't like her."

"You haven't gotten to know her."

"I don't want to," Pam responded, folding her arms over her chest as she tilted her hip. "She's a human. She's food. Don't tell me you're mainstreaming now?"

"Of course not," Eric mumbled, thinking about how Annie's blood had tasted to him. "Annie isn't half as bad as you seem to think."

"I am right here," Annie suddenly spoke.

She had taken a seat at the bar of Fangtasia, her arms folded on the cold surface and her chin resting in her balled up fingers. She looked over to Eric and Pam as they stood by the door to the backroom, talking in loud voices. Annie gave Pam a sarcastic wave and the blonde felt annoyance radiate through her. It took a moment for Eric to force his progeny to look at him, his fingers resting on her cheek.

"Why her?" Pam whispered so that Annie couldn't hear. "She doesn't look special and she certainly doesn't smell delicious."

They both glanced to Annie as she lethargically sat up and sipped on the vodka coke Eric had just made her. She chewed on the straw and glanced around Fangtasia, noting that the staff was slowly preparing the bar for the evening's activity. Annie didn't particularly want to be around when Fangtasia opened. There were already enough people in skimpy clothes for her to shy away from.

"I don't know," Eric admitted to her. "But do you think you can try not to bite her head off?"

"I can make no promises," Pam whispered.

Eric gave her a small smirk and kissed her on the forehead tenderly before moving over to Annie. Pam followed him, moving to stand behind the bar as she looked the girl up and down. The brunette wore a simple blue dress on her frame, a black blazer on her shoulders to cover her bare arms. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, but her curls barely had the bounce Pam's hair conveyed. In contrast Pam wore a tight fitting pink dress which emphasised her curves and her face was the image of perfection.

"Annie, you've already met Pam," Eric said, sitting on the stool next to hers.

"Hi," Pam said in her usual drawl.

"Hey," Annie nodded. "Look, I know that you might not like me...but...maybe we can try to change that?"

Pam gave her a condescending look and she noted Eric rest his hand on the girl's back. "Well we're not going to go to the mall and shop and do each other's hair, so don't get any wrong ideas-"

"-Pamela," Eric interrupted her.

His gaze was enough to silence her and cause her to purse her lips as Annie chewed on her straw and held the glass up to her, her grip tight and her knuckles turning white.

"Whatever," Pam rolled her eyes. "If Eric wants to get himself involved with some human then he can, but I don't quite see what all the fuss is about. Although I've never known Eric play the prince to the damsel in distress, but things change, I guess."

Silence swept over them and Eric shook his head as Annie lowered her glass to the bar.

"I don't care if you don't like me," she suddenly declared and Eric was about to snap. "But I like Eric and Eric loves you. If you want to hate me behind his back then fine, but maybe it would just be a little easier to pretend to get along in front of him?"

Annie's speech took Pam off guard and she arched a brow, her lips curving to the side. Eric ran a hand through his golden locks as Annie went back to slurping on her drink.

"Maybe you're feistier than I thought," Pam mused.

"It's boring being meek all the time," Annie responded.

"And you claim to care about Eric's feelings."

"I think we can both lay claim to that," Annie responded.

"So I accept your proposal," Pam nodded to her. "Maybe I might grow to like, maybe I might not. It all depends on what happens from this point. Just don't expect me to be your best friend."

"I would never dream of it," Annie promised her and Pam turned around, a smile forming on her face as she wandered away from the bar.

"That wasn't entirely what I had in mind," Eric informed Annie and he moved towards her, his hand resting on her neck.

"I tried," Annie said to him. "Look, I reached the best compromise so you don't need to worry. Maybe we'll grow to like each other further down the line, but I think she sees me as...like...a child taking away her favourite toy."

Eric's brow arched and he brushed her hair over her shoulder as she picked her drink up and sipped on it. She was sure Eric had put far too much vodka inside of it. She didn't complain. At least the vodka made her brave enough to stand up to Pam. She wasn't scared of Eric's progeny, quite the opposite, but she was scared of disappointing Eric somehow. She didn't know why, but she just didn't want another stress on his mind. Not that she truly understood why he cared.

"Did you just refer to me as your favourite toy?" Eric checked with her and she shrugged.

"It was a metaphor," she promised him. "I imagine you're no one's to toy with."

"You got that right," Eric said. "So drink up and get ready. We're flying out for New York tonight."

...

Annie stood outside her parent's house the following night, looking up to it whilst Eric stood behind her. He had kept his hand on her for the entire time, wondering if Jonathan would strike if he didn't. Annie didn't mind. Of course she didn't mind. She was firmly attracted to him and she doubted that would change. All she had done during the day was watch him sleep, her hand running along his torso as she did so.

She knew it was stupid. She didn't even know what their relationship was. He had kissed her that one night. He hadn't made a move to kiss her again, but he didn't mind placing his hands conservatively around her. It had all made her self conscious as she slept that day. What ran through Eric's mind? Surely he wanted share her bed if he didn't want her? But did he want her that much? Or could he take her or leave her?

"You need to go in," Eric told her as she continued to stare at the living room where the light was shining.

The town house wasn't a mansion, but it certainly wasn't modest. Three floors took hold of it and steps lead up to the front door. The design was intricate and the outside porch light was bright as Annie moved up the steps.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for her parents. It was her mother who came to the door and pressed her ear against the wood.

"Who is it?" her mother asked.

"Annie, mommy...can you let me in..." Annie dared to call out.

"Oh," Eric said in a soft voice. "I glamoured them not to let anyone in."

Annie dropped a hand to her hip and turned to look at him.

"So what?" Annie demanded. "Is the door locked?"

"Try it," Eric said and Annie twisted the doorknob.

"Nothing," Annie mumbled. "But I've got an idea. And as soon as we get in there then you're un-glamouring them...or whatever it is you do."

Annie grabbed Eric's hand and she looked up to the first storey where her bedroom was. She pointed upwards and Eric quirked a brow.

"I used to climb the drainpipe to get into my bedroom when I snuck out," she admitted to Eric. "The snag on my window was never that great. I used to be able to push my fingers underneath if it isn't locked."

"I'll just smash it if it is," Eric shrugged and he wrapped his arm around Annie's waist. "So why did you sneak out?"

"I went through a rebellious period," Annie admitted and Eric quickly flew to the first floor.

He kept both his arms around her waist as she moved her hands to the window pane and did her best to lift it. Eric watched as something clicked and Annie laughed once before pulling the window up. Eric moved to rest her on the windowsill and she quickly slid into her room.

"Eric Northman, won't you please come into the house," Annie mocked curtseyed as Eric moved through the window and shut it again.

"You're very dramatic," Eric said as Annie stood up straight and closed the curtains to her room.

Eric looked around her bedroom and nodded softly. It was practically empty, a large wooden framed bed occupied the centre of the room, but there was no duvet. A wardrobe stood by the wall and a dresser next to it. A large floor length mirror was settled in the corner and all the furniture was made of wood.

"It's empty."

"I know," Annie said. "I moved out and took everything with me."

Annie strode over the pale brown carpet and moved to the hallway. Eric followed and looked around all the time. The hallways was a neutral colour, a vast staircase running up to the third floor. He had to admit that it was grander inside than it was on the outside. The staircase twisted downwards and Annie was already running down the steps.

"Mommy...daddy..." she called out for them.

Maria and Donald Walters emerged from the living room. Donald had glasses occupying his eyes and a file in his fingertips. Maria was dressed in nothing but a conservative blue robe and she held a glass of red wine along with her case notebook.

"Annie," Maria sighed her name. "How did you get in here? I couldn't open the door."

"Oh...I found a key for the back door," Annie lied and she stood across from her parents. "Are you both okay?"

"We've been trapped in this house for days on end," Donald complained to his daughter. "And don't think we haven't forgotten what you said to us, young lady."

Annie did a double take and she glanced to Eric. "You couldn't have glamoured them to forget that?" she whispered and his lip quirked for a moment before she turned back to her parents. "Look, Jonathan is still out there and-"

"-Did you say glamour?" Maria demanded. "Did he glamour us?"

"He did it to save you," Annie promised her parents. "Jonathan is still roaming the streets and it is too dangerous for you to be outside right now."

"And what about Steve Newlin?" Donald suddenly asked. "He told me that you had been with a vampire. We assume it is him? What has he done to you?"

"Nothing!" Annie exclaimed and Eric remained mute. "He is trying to help me get rid of Jonathan because you blatantly made everything ten times worse by keeping him alive. So do you want to help us or not?"

"But why were you in Dallas?" Maria asked and Annie inhaled a sharp breath.

"It's a long story," Annie complained. "But I'm here now and I need your help. Can you at least try to help us?"

"Us?" Donald echoed and shook his head. "Do you think I am letting you spend any more time with vampires?"

Eric snarled. "I'm the one who has saved your daughter's life. I have no intention of hurting her."

"No?" Maria asked. "Just fucking her and drinking her blood?"

"Mommy!" Annie snapped.

"I would never drink her blood or fuck her without her permission," Eric said and Annie felt her cheeks blush deeply. "Now, I can either glamour you into giving me the information or you can give it willingly. Either way, you are not keeping Annie from safety, and I can keep her safe."

"Fine," Donald snapped and Maria looked horrified. "I'll tell you what you need to know about Jonathan."

"Donald," Maria hissed.

"What?" Donald demanded back. "He's a vampire and Annie's blatantly not going to go against him. She is old enough to make her own decisions and if she chooses to mess around with vampires then it is her own decision. She can deal with Jonathan and then get hurt again, but we warned her."

Annie turned around as Maria followed Donald into his study. She pressed a hand to her mouth and Eric adjusted the grey suit he wore before noting that a small tear fell down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb, keeping his hand against her cheek as she inhaled a sharp breath to try to calm herself.

"They don't even know you and they've already judged you," Annie whispered as she kept hearing her parents argue. "They're as crazy as Steve Newlin."

"They're almost on the same level," Eric told her. "But we will get what we need and then go. They can't keep you here."

"No?" Annie asked from him, moving her hand to rest on his forearm. "A part of me wants to stay...to try to make them understand that you're nothing like Jonathan and I'm not as stupid as they think I am."

"You could try," Eric nodded, "but I doubt that they would listen."

"They never did," Annie mumbled.

It was only then when Annie heard the skidding of tyres. She dropped her hand from Eric's arm and moved to the window near the door, looking outside into the darkness. Eric followed her and stood behind her shoulder as Annie held the curtain back.

"Bastards!" Eric sneered as more vans pulled up outside the house and jumped down from the vans.

Annie's eyes widened and she looked behind to Eric, pushing at his chest.

"Go!" she demanded from him as Donald and Maria made their presence known.

"It's too late," Donald said. "Did you think that we would let him take you?"

"What have you done?!" Annie yelled at her parents as the door was slammed open and Eric turned to look at the five men who now crowded in the hallway.

He bared his fangs, but Annie stood in front of him to stop him from moving. "You're not going to hurt him!" Annie yelled, looking to her parents. "Just let him leave. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"He is one of them," Maria snapped at her daughter and Eric was tempted to push Annie aside and leave a blood bath in his wake. "He will cause nothing but trouble for you and we cannot allow that."

"It isn't your life!" Annie roared.

It was then when Eric pushed Annie to the side and made quick work of the five men, their yells and screams mingling with Donald's and Maria's. Annie pressed her hands over her mouth as the men dropped down to the ground and Eric's mouth trickled with blood and the smell of death lingered in the foyer.

Eric remained hunched over, blood dripping from his fangs and marring the clean suit he wore. Annie looked to the dead bodies and Donald stepped closer to his daughter, taking her by the arm. She barely noticed the five other men who had snuck in through the back door. They attacked Eric whilst he wasn't looking, wrapping silver chains around his neck and waist as he tried to fight the searing pain which ran through him.

"No!" Annie cried as they managed to bring Eric to his knees. "Let him go!"

"Do you not see what he has done?" Donald demanded from his daughter, his arms now moving around her waist to push her against him. "He has murdered everyone in his path. He is a cold blooded killer..."

"Because you attacked him!" Annie snapped.

"He is a monster," Donald said and Eric glanced to Annie as she bit down on her cheek and felt tears fall down her cheeks. "He would kill you in the end, Annie...just like Jonathan..."

"He isn't him," Annie said forcefully. "He's different."

"I doubt it," Maria scoffed.

"Take him away," Donald demanded his men. "I'll be at the facility in another hour or so. Send more men to guard the house and keep my daughter locked away. I'll deal with this blood sucking bastard when I arrive."

The men nodded and began to tug on the silver chains as Annie fought against her father's grip. She watched him as his blue eyes met her orbs and he looked to be in agonising pain. She swore silently that she would do anything to stop her father from experimenting on him and ruining him. Eric Northman meant too much to her.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

"Wait."

Donald's voice rang out through the foyer as Eric fell to his knees. Annie tried to push her father from her, but she was struggling more than she cared to admit. It took him a few seconds to push his daughter to the side, watching as she rushed towards Eric. She fell to her knees as the men kept the chains around him.

"Let him go," Annie tried to reason again, tugging at the silver to no prevail.

"He glamoured us not to leave this house," Donald suddenly said to Annie. "I want him to undo what he did."

"So you can take him to your little centre and torture him?" Annie demanded, her hands still trying to pull at the chains against Eric's chest as she bit down a sob. "No...I don't think so..."

"I can have him staked here, Annie," Donald warned his daughter. "He'll do what he has to do to survive."

It was then when Annie saw her father grab an umbrella from the rack, holding it tightly in his hands. The tip of the umbrella was made from sharp wood and Annie's eyes widened at the sight of it.

She suddenly felt Eric's fingers move over to her thigh. She turned her head to look at him and moved her own hand down to his, holding it tightly as Eric struggled for breath and her other hand continued to try and move to chain from his neck. He was looking at her with those blue eyes she had grown to love, but they held nothing but anger inside of them.

"Move out of my way, Annie," Donald demanded from his daughter as he held the umbrella tightly in his fingertips.

"Go fuck yourself," Annie demanded from her father and Donald saw red for a moment.

He grabbed Annie by her hair and threw her to the side. Annie had never thought of her father as being a physical man, but she should have known better. His vendetta against vampires knew no bounds. He was the same height as Eric, but Annie doubted he was as strong.

Eric watched on as Annie pushed her hands in front of her to stop her from landing flat on her face. She groaned for a second and tossed her head over her shoulder to look back to her father and Eric. Donald pressed the tip of the umbrella against Eric and Annie felt her mouth dry up.

"Don't move, Annie," Donald warned his daughter as he noted her pushing herself to her feet from the corner of his eye. "Now, Mr Northman, isn't it? Owner of Fangtasia? Oh, I've done my research about you. You and your seedy bar...do you honestly think I would let my daughter anywhere near you willingly? There are reputations to uphold...it is bad enough Annie has already been announced as a fang banging whore when she decided to get involved with Jonathan. The PR mess was a disaster."

Annie kept quiet as her mother sipped on her wine. She looked to Maria for a second, but her mother didn't even look back to her. If anything she looked bored. She was still drinking her red wine and her eyes flicked down to her case notes. But her parents didn't care. They only cared about their image and Annie had ruined that.

"So, you're going to let me leave this house...me and my wife...and you're going to do it because you care for your life."

Donald nodded to the man holding the silver around Eric's neck. Eric gasped for breath as the silver loosened and he felt himself cough. He doubled over and Annie remained still, her body shaking and her hands clenched into fists.

"Why?" Eric demanded as he managed to find his breath. "You'll just kill me anyway."

"No!" Annie snapped. "Don't do anything to him."

"Shut up, Annie," Maria rolled her eyes.

"Do it," Donald demanded Eric, pressing the tip harder against Eric.

"You're a bastard, did you know that?" Eric asked of Donald. "I came here to help your daughter. I did everything to protect her. She may be a fang banging whore, but I'd rather her be that than any part of you."

Donald's jaw clenched and Eric glanced to Annie for a moment and she moved with haste as her father faltered. She rushed towards him and tried to wrestle the umbrella from his fingertips. She failed miserably as Donald slapped her from him, the sound echoing through the foyer as Annie yelped in pain. The back of his hand against her flesh made her blink back tears and she barely heard Eric's snarl and bared fangs.

"Do it!" Donald yelled at Eric. "Do you think I won't kill you? Do you think I need you? You can turn to nothing right here and now...I don't care what Annie wants...because you'll never have her."

What choice did Eric have? He turned his gaze to the brunette who was holding her stinging cheek, tears falling from her eyes slowly and marring her pale cheeks. Eric kept quiet as Annie glanced over to him through her lashes, doing her best not to cry. Eric would die right there if he didn't do what was asked of him. If he could keep himself alive then he could fight for life. He had to do that.

And so he did what he had to.

...

Annie wasn't a fool. She wasn't the most intelligent of humans, but she wasn't naive to her mother and father. Her father had locked her up in her room and her mother had gone back to her case notes. Annie had banged on the door, but nothing happened. She contained to yell loudly before she gave in.

She had snuck in so she could sneak back out. She looked down the drainpipe, wondering if her father had sent for extra men. She didn't doubt he would have. She would risk it anyway. The front of the house was quiet and Annie climbed through her window, pushing her body down the drainpipe. She had no idea where to go. She didn't even know where her father's hideout would be.

"Asshole," Annie sneered as she glared up to the house and then rushed away.

No doubt someone would notice her absence soon enough.

She raced down the block, her mind whirling as she thought about what to do. How could she save Eric? How could she go against all those men to free Eric? She couldn't do it on her own. She knew that. She needed help. But who would help her? She had no friends. She had no one.

But she did know someone who would do anything for Eric.

...

Pam was bored. She was stood behind the bar, sipping on a gin and tonic. Ginger had annoyed her more than she cared to admit, and not even Iveta could make her happy. Pam drummed her fingertips against the bar of Fangtasia whilst dancers danced and bartenders served drinks. She missed Eric. She missed Eric's wit, smile, arrogance...she just missed everything about him. But he was too busy playing the prince to Cinderella. Pam scoffed. Annie Walters was slowly becoming a pain in her ass.

"Pam!"

Ginger's voice scraped through her and Pam looked down the bar.

"What?" Pam snarled.

"There's someone on the phone for you," Ginger called out. "Said her name was Danni."

"Danni?" Pam called out and sauntered closer to the phone Ginger was holding from the bar.

Pam snatched the phone from Ginger and held it to her ear, her arm wrapping her waist and her hip jutting out.

"Fangtasia, Pam speaking, this better be interesting."

"Pam! It's Annie!"

Pam rolled her eyes and glowered to Ginger. Danni? Could Ginger do anything right? Pam seriously doubted it.

"What do you want, Cinders?" Pam demanded. "I don't have all night to listen to you swoon over Eric."

"I need your help," Annie said, her voice seeming smaller than it had done when she had confronted Pam. "My daddy...he...he's taken Eric...I don't know where...but he...I don't think..."

"Calm the fuck down and tell me what happened," Pam hissed, unable to say anything more on the matter.

She turned her back to the bar and held the phone tightly in her grip, listening with intent to what Annie had to say on the matter. It took a few moments of deep breathing from Annie before the girl could form a coherent sentence.

"We went to my parent's house to ask for help, but daddy managed to call his guards. They wrapped Eric in silver and took him away. I don't know where, but I assume it is the same place he took Jonathan."

Pam took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She hadn't felt Eric in pain. She hadn't felt him call her. But Eric was strong. Eric could cope with more than anyone Pam had ever met before.

"So you're telling me that you dragged Eric into your mess and now you've gotten him into trouble?" Pam deduced.

"I never meant to," Annie whispered, her voice small. "I didn't want to hurt him...please, Pam...you need to believe me... help him...please..."

"Don't cry," Pam demanded. "Crying over him won't save him. Where are you right now?"

"Some diner," Annie said, sniffing loudly. "I'm trying my best to find out where they could have taken him...I just don't know where to begin."

"Well you need to begin somewhere. How can you not know where he has taken him? Look, just do whatever it is you do and I'll be in New York sooner rather than later...but I swear if anything happens to Eric then I'm taking mommy and daddy's heads and decorating Fangtasia with them. Do you understand?"

"Understood," Annie meekly responded.

Pam said nothing more on the matter. She hung up the phone and looked around the crowded bar. Could she manage to free Eric alone? Would she need any help? She contemplated calling Bill Compton. Bill and his beloved Sookie might be useful. But Pam soon put that out of her mind. She could do this alone.

...

Eric had been deposited in some form of underground cell, the only way out was a hatch above his head with ladders leading down to the dungeon. Silver chains still bound him to a table and he could feel his body burning. He'd been told about the UV lights above him if he did anything dangerous. There were no windows and no other escape.

He had lain on the metal bed, cursing in his head. He had contemplated calling for Pam, but he didn't know what she would do. Pam was often reckless when it came to Eric, but Eric was the same. His progeny was more important to him than anything.

"Mr Northman."

Eric didn't even need to roll his head to the side to know who had entered the concrete prison cell. He had thought Donald Walters was nothing but a pompous businessman who liked to wear expensive suits and hold himself tall. He had a deep voice and he didn't look much like a scientist to Eric. He looked more like a businessman.

The scraping of the metal chair from the corner of the room brought Eric's gaze to Donald's, the two men trying to weigh each other up.

"Let me just take this off...it might help you talk," Donald said, peeling the chain from Eric's neck.

"You want to talk?" Eric asked. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Don't be like that," Donald chuckled lowly, lacing his fingers together. "Now that we're alone I feel as though I can talk to you properly without Annie's hysterics."

"No," Eric drawled, "because you well and truly shut her up when you slapped her. Do you abuse your daughter often? Is that why she hates you so much?"

"Annabelle does not hate me," Donald said lowly. "She is my daughter. I have provided for her for her entire life. The way she thanks me is inconsiderate."

"You imbecile," Eric sneered. "Your daughter is being hunted by a psychotic vampire you should have staked when you found out he was trying to drain her. Instead you used him for research purposes. You created Frankenstein's monster."

Donald sighed and pushed his fingers through his receding hairline. "I should have disposed of Jonathan once he had served his use. True, the drugs I gave him enhanced his strength and his speed. He is lethal...but that was not my aim. My aim was to use his blood against him...to destroy him...and destroy all other vampires out there. I could have made millions. No one wants you blood sucking creatures roaming the earth."

"Your daughter does," Eric declared. "Where does this hatred come from? Jonathan is not like the rest of us."

"Yes he is," Donald snapped. "You're all evil. Annie can't see that, but she will. Don't tell me you haven't thought about tasting her blood or draining her."

"I did." Eric said, instantly regretting it once he had done, but he couldn't stop himself. His lip curved and his eyes glistened. "She gave herself to me one night. She asked me to drink from her...to stop her from having nightmares about Jonathan...so now she dreams of me. Your little girl moans my name in the middle of the night and I've tasted her blood. She asked me to, but would I have drained her and killed her? No."

"You bastard," Donald hissed, moving to wrap his hands around the collar to Eric's jacket, pulling his upper body from the table slightly. "You've poisoned her mind."

"No," Eric declared. "I did nothing of the sort. You're the only poisonous scum I see here."

Donald composed himself, dropping Eric back down to the table. He resumed his place in his seat and Eric looked to the ceiling, his gaze intent.

"I tried to help your daughter," Eric spoke in a dark and dangerous voice. "I saved her when Jonathan had taken her and I promised to stop him from hurting her anymore."

"You don't care about her," Donald said. "She's just a blood vessel...a slut you can use when you please...Annie has always been weak. She's always clung to anyone who would show her the slightest bit of attention."

"I wonder why," Eric said sarcastically and arched a brow before peering back to Donald. "She told me all about her childhood; you and your wife fucking other people whilst your daughter spends her time alone. She hasn't exactly had the best childhood, but I do know one thing."

"Do you?"

"She is hardly a slut," Eric spoke. "Trust me, I've seen sluts and she isn't one of them."

Donald seemed to be lost for words as Eric chuckled and shook his head.

"I've known your daughter for a few weeks," he said, "and I already know her better than you ever have."

"I doubt it."

"I don't."

Donald said nothing back to Eric. He had no time to. It was then when Eric heard another voice enter the room, the sound of boots hitting the concrete ringing into his ears.

"Dr Walters."

"What is it?" Donald appeared agitated that he had been interrupted.

"Your daughter has gone missing. She escaped the house. Your wife just called...security can't find her anywhere and she doesn't have her phone to be tracked. We have no idea where she is."

Donald's orbs widened and Eric looked over to him before closing his eyes, trying to sense if Annie was in any danger. He couldn't feel anything, but all he could feel was the searing pain of the chains against his skin.

"She'll be looking for him," Donald spoke. "Keep security tight on the entrance and send out men to look for her. She isn't safe on the streets at night."

Donald stood up and didn't bother to glance back at Eric as he made his way to the ladders.

"And give him a dose of light...he hasn't exactly been playing nice."

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading and I do hope you will review!


	22. Chapter 22

"He hasn't hit me for a while."

Annie's voice was spiteful as she held the phone to her ear. She stood in the corner of the diner, holding onto the pay phone the owner had kindly let her use. She twirled the cord around her fingers as she waited for her mother to reply to her. She leant against the wall, her cheek still stinging from where her father had struck her. She had no doubt that her cheek would soon turn purple.

"The last time was when I left college and told him I had no intention of becoming a doctor or a lawyer. Do you remember that?"

"Annie, this is not a game," Maria's voice seethed and Annie gave out a small laugh, her anger now taking hold of her.

"I know that," Annie promised her mother. "I know full well that this is not a game. This is real and it is dangerous. Do you think that there won't be people looking for Eric? Do you have any idea just how powerful he is?"

"He is nothing but a fang," Maria snapped. "Now tell me where you are and I shall send someone for you."

"Fuck off," Annie demanded from her mother, her tone harsh and cold. "Do you want daddy to be in trouble? I heard Eric is some kind of vampire sheriff...and when a sheriff goes missing then bigger people get involved...bigger people who wouldn't think twice about killing you."

Annie said nothing after that. She had no idea if she was speaking sense. Was Eric important? Annie didn't entirely know the vampire hierarchy, but she had heard someone mutter how he was sheriff of area five. She had also heard Eric speak of a higher authority when Godric had resurfaced again. Annie hadn't been involved in those discussions, but she could play this to her advantage.

And then she remembered those nights watching television on the black and white screen in the diner. She remembered Nan Flanagan. She was something to do with the Vampire Authority.

"He knows Nan Flanagan," Annie suddenly blurted out. "And we both know the Vampire Authority is annoyed after the fiasco with Steve Newlin. By the way, I didn't know you were best friends with him and his crackpot wife."

"What happened to you Annie?" Maria suddenly wondered. "What happened to that sweet little girl?"

"I grew up when I was a little girl," Annie hissed, turning to rest her forehead against the wall, the coolness of the paintwork helping her forehead. "You made sure of that when I saw you sleeping with other men. Do you remember that discussion? How do you tell a little girl that her parents only stay together for convenience? But I know everything, don't I, mommy? How would that ruin you?"

Maria said nothing and Annie closed her eyes, wondering if she had overstepped the line. It was only when she opened her eyes again when she realised that there was no line to cross. That had passed years ago. Her parents had ruined her and had never been there for her.

"You wouldn't dare," Maria said.

"I would," Annie promised her mother. "I would tell everyone about you. I'd go to any newspaper that would have me...the socialites of New York falling from grace, and what would happen if they knew about daddy taking Eric? You'll be ruined like Steve and Sarah Newlin."

"You cold bitch," Maria said. "How could you do this to me, Annie? I am your mother. I have done everything for you. Eric Northman is nothing but trouble and we are trying to show you that."

"No," Annie responded. "Eric is a vampire, but he is not Jonathan. You have a vendetta against all vampires and Eric is no exception, even though he saved my life."

"Stop this," Maria whispered down the phone. "Stop talking about him like this."

"Like what?" Annie wondered. "Like I care about him? Well, maybe this goes against everything you believe in, but I do care about him. He has helped me so much...and he is nothing like Jonathan...why can you not see that? Has he not proven it?"

"Annie," Maria said; her voice harsh and stern. "He will ruin you."

"I'd rather let him ruin me than have anyone else right now," Annie said. "You have the next half an hour to release him or I go to the newspapers and tell them everything. News is a twenty four hour business these days...so think carefully..."

"And how will you know if we release him?"

"Eric will know where I am," Annie said confidently. "I let him drink my blood."

Maria inhaled a sharp breath and Annie couldn't help her next comment.

"And who knows? Maybe I'll let him fuck me next?"

She hung up the phone and leant against the wall, pushing her hair behind her ears. She reached for the phone again and dialled in the number for Fangtasia, hoping that Pam was still there so that she could explain what had just happened. Annie spoke to the woman named Ginger who gave her a cell number for Pam. It took a while for Pam to answer and Annie explained what had happened.

"You're serious?" Pam deadpanned as she stood by the private plane and considered flying on that or flying by herself. But day was slowly approaching. "You'd go against your parents and ruin everything for him?"

"They went against me," Annie shrugged. "I begged them not to take him and they didn't listen. They have done nothing to help me...but hopefully it won't come to that."

Pam was quiet. "I'd say I'm impressed, but I don't want to come across as pleasant towards you."

"Thanks," Annie said. "Look, daylight will be here in another hour or so. What are you doing?"

"Flying on the jet," Pam declared. "I'll be sleeping in the dark, but I'll have my cell on me. You need to call me as soon as something happens, and I expect it to be good news."

"You and me both," Annie muttered.

"And if I find out that you don't do what you promised-"

"-My head will be next to my parents on the walls of Fangtasia?" Annie guessed.

"Got it in one, Cinders." Pam said and hung up on Annie.

...

"She did what?"

Donald was fuming as he spoke down the phone to his wife. He had heard what Annie had proposed to do and it pissed him off more than he cared to admit. Annie was being ungrateful. She was being stupid and foolish. She had fallen for a man with a chiselled face and a fine physique. She had been taken in by his looks.

Donald hung up when Maria asked what he was going to do. Donald knew exactly what he was going to do. The thing about researching was that he could find everything out about the man he held in his lab's basement. He knew everything about Eric Northman and he could use it to his advantage.

He rushed back down the basement and saw Eric withering on the table, his body badly burned from the light that had shined down on him. Donald clapped his hands and tugged at his tie, sitting down on the chair he had previously occupied.

"My daughter has threatened to go to the press," Donald said and Eric tried to calm his breathing. "She will tell them about me taking you...about me and her mother having an unusual relationship...apparently the Vampire Authority will be annoyed with me."

Eric smirked then, thinking about how clever Annie could be when she wanted to be.

"Intelligent girl," Eric spoke. "I take it back. She gets her cunning from you."

"But she won't do any of that," Donald declared. "I'm going to let you out of here and we're going to follow you to her...and you're going to leave her...you're going to leave and never come back to her."

Eric laughed loudly then. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you value the life of your progeny, don't you?" Donald checked with Eric. "Her name is Pamela, correct? Well, we called Fangtasia minutes ago and she didn't pick up. Turns out she's flying on a private jet to New York...due to land in daylight...and you can't save her in daylight, can you?"

Eric tried to bare his fangs, but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy.

"Staking her in daylight would be easy. You'd never get to her in time." Donald declared. "I'd have my men bring her remains to you, of course."

"Don't you dare," Eric hissed.

"Oh, I would," Donald promised. "I would do anything to keep Annie from making an idiot of herself...not that she hasn't done that already."

"I could fly to Pam after I take your daughter," Eric warned him.

"You'd never get there in time," Donald said, checking his watch. "The sun is due to rise in...well...approximately fifty six minutes...and you're not fast enough to get from New York to Louisiana in that time."

"I will tell her everything," Eric warned Donald. "She will understand."

"You'll say nothing," Donald said confidently. "Believe me, if you say anything then your problems will worsen. Do you think that I won't be able to stake your progeny in Shreveport? I can kill her anywhere...and then you..."

"I would like to see you try," Eric sneered.

Donald moved forwards and grabbed Eric's hair, pulling his head up from the metal platform.

"I will," Donald promised him. "I have friends in high up places. Do you think Steve Newlin was someone? He was no one compared to the people I know...people who would destroy you without a second thought. It's quite simple; your progeny or my daughter?"

Donald watched the confusion and anguish etch on Eric's face and he smirked. He pressed his hands to his thighs and stood up. No matter what, Donald would destroy Eric Northman eventually. It might just take longer than he had planned.

"I'll give you a few seconds to think."

...

Annie was stood by the clock protruding from a building on sixth street, counting down the minutes until her time limit passed. She paced up and down the sidewalk, her body freezing as she wore nothing but her simple dress. She bit her lip and chewed on her cheeks as she waited for Eric to make his move. Would he know where she was? Would he be able to find her?

Annie didn't know.

Time ticked by and she leant against the brick building, running her hands down her cheeks.

"Annie."

She turned her head to the side, a smile breaking out over her face as she saw Eric stood there. She rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body tightly to his.

"It worked!" she shrieked loudly. "I didn't know if it would, but they're so vain. Did they hurt you? Do you need any blood?"

"I'm fine," Eric promised her, moving his own hands to her shoulders.

He looked up to the clock and knew that Donald would pounce soon enough. He had felt Annie's presence with ease. Eric knew exactly where to go. He could sense Annie's worry.

"We need to get out of here," Annie said with haste. "I called Pam, but she's on a flight. Daylight should be here soon so we need to go somewhere dark for you. We can find somewhere quiet where daddy won't find me."

"No."

The word echoed through Annie's ears with such force that she stumbled back from Eric. She looked up to him and noticed that he wasn't even looking down at her. His blue eyes were glancing over her shoulder.

"What do you mean no?" Annie whispered.

"I mean no, Annie," Eric said, his voice harsher than usual. "You're not coming with me."

"What are you talking about?" Annie wondered, her brows arched and her eyes wide. "What has he done to you? Did he threaten you? You can tell me, Eric. I know my daddy. I know how he can be."

"He did nothing," Eric lied, thinking about Pam as he did so. "You're safer here with your parents, Annie."

"What?" she snapped, pushing at his chest and watching for any sign of normalcy in his stare. "Are you crazy? You know what they did. What has he said to you? I know you, Eric. I know you would never talk like this."

"That's the point, Annie," Eric snapped, his hands pressing on her shoulders and pushing her against the wall harshly. "You don't know me. Don't pretend to even understand what I think. You were something to keep me occupied. Vampire life can be boring after a thousand years of no excitement...you added something to it."

"Don't lie!" Annie demanded, hitting him on the chest as he kept his hands loosely on her upper arms. "Why are you doing this? Talk to me, Eric. Just talk to me...explain what the hell happened..."

"Stop it," Eric demanded, his fangs protruding from his mouth and Annie winced back. "You're a sweet girl, Annie, but what did you think would happen? Did you think that I would marry you? Or did you think that I would give everything up for you?"

"No," Annie mumbled. "I never thought that...God, I don't even think about what I'm going to wear the day I get up...just...please...talk to me..."

Annie could see the distance and coldness in his eyes as he looked down to her and moved his fingers to her jaw. His fangs retreated and Annie looked away from his gaze. She knew what he was about to do. She had seen it done too many times before.

"Don't even think about glamouring me," she demanded from him. "Don't do that...you owe me that much, don't you? You owe me that one shred of decency."

"It will be easier."

It was the first time he had sounded sincere and Annie looked back to him, her own hands moving to his upper arms.

"It will be easier if you told me the truth," Annie spoke lowly.

"The truth?" Eric asked from her, the coldness back in his tone. "You want the truth? Do you want to hear how I can hardly stand looking after you? I want nothing to do with you or your messed up family, Annie. You once said everyone comes with baggage and you're not an exception. I don't want it. I don't need it. I had my moment of excitement, but I don't want it anymore. I don't want you."

It was the last sentence which stung the most. It was the last sentence which caused Annie to release her grip from him as if he had stung her. And he had done. Eric could already see the tears well up in her eyes and the lines etch on her forehead. He could see the hurt and the agony. He could see it all. And he hated himself for saying it. He hated what he had done, but Annie would be safe until Eric was able to come back for her. He had to make sure Pam was safe before he destroyed Dr Walters. But he couldn't risk Pam whilst he was not with her at that moment in time. He knew Donald was listening. The device in Eric's leather jacket was proof of that.

"You're lying," Annie whispered, her voice breaking. "You have to be."

"I'm not," Eric said and he checked the clock again. "Accept this, Annie. Accept this and it will all get easier."

"No," Annie whispered.

"Don't drag this out, Annie," Eric said. "It would be easier for me to glamour you."

"No," Annie demanded. "I don't want that."

"Always a fool." Eric whispered and the clock struck.

Eric turned on his heel and rushed away from her, unable to say anything else. He couldn't cope with anything else. He rushed around the corner and saw Donald sat in his car. Eric opened the door and tossed the listening device into the vehicle.

"I hope you're happy," Eric snarled.

"Oh, very," Donald promised Eric. "This is now over. I'll pick up my daughter and fix her...I'll do what you couldn't...look after her..."

"This isn't over," Eric promised in a low voice.

"I think it is," Donald responded.

"Oh no," Eric shook his head and stood tall before walking away. "I'll have my revenge."

...

A/N: Thank you so so much to everyone for reading. I do hope you're still enjoying this and sorry for the cliffhangers!


	23. Chapter 23

"I warned you about him, Annie."

Donald's voice was an unwelcome sound to Annie's ears. She had remained leant against the wall as her eyes watered and she did her best to compose herself. All she could think about was that leather jacket wearing Viking vampire ass. She was angry with him, but she didn't believe him. She refused to believe him.

"What did you do to him?" Annie demanded from her father, her voice low and harsh as she strode over to him, almost losing her shoe in the process. "You did something. I know you did."

"I did nothing," Donald promised her. "I did what you asked and Eric Northman did the rest. He decided that he wanted nothing to do with you."

"You're lying," Annie snarled.

"I'm your father," Donald stood proudly and grabbed his daughter by her upper arms, shaking her as she winced at the forceful motion and gritted her teeth together. "I am your father and I know what is best. Now, you're going to come with me and forget all about Eric Northman. He clearly has forgotten about you already."

"I don't believe you," Annie said, her hair flying wildly around her as she tried to push her father from her. "You're lying."

"And why would I do that?" Donald wondered in a murmur. "You have seen Eric Northman for what he truly is. If you cannot accept that then you are a stupider girl than I had first thought."

"Why should I believe a word that falls from your mouth?" Annie wondered. "You lied to me about Jonathan. You lied to me about everything. Do you think I will believe that you did nothing to Eric? Think again...but I will find out. I will go back to him and find out."

Donald shook her violently again, grateful that there was no one but his driver around. Annie did her best to fight him, but she failed miserably. Donald had grown tired of her petulant attitude. He had grown bored of her disobedience. She had never been the model daughter she should have been.

"You will do no such thing," Donald snarled. "You will come home with me and apologise for what you have done. You shall grow up and find a job...a proper career...not waitressing in a diner or being a stripper for a vampire. Do you understand me?"

"No." Annie defiantly spoke. "I don't understand. I won't do as you ask. I don't want to be a lawyer...or a doctor...or a professor..."

"No," Donald drawled, "you want to be a whore to a vampire. I thought we raised you better than this?"

"Evidentially not," Annie complained, still trying to push her father from her. "I am old enough to do as I please. If I want to go back to Shreveport then I will. If I want to fuck a vampire then I will. What you think about me doesn't bother me. It hasn't bothered me since I was twenty one!"

Donald hauled his daughter into the car, slamming the door shut once he had seen her tumble onto the back seat. She winced at the contact and growled lowly as Donald demanded the driver to do what he was paid to. He locked the doors and the car began to move. Donald reclined in his seat, tugging on his tie as Annie sat as far away from him as possible.

"Do you not remember when Jonathan almost killed you?" Donald asked of her. "Do you not recall how you called for me and begged me for help? Your mother and I sat by your bedside and you promised that you would behave from then on; that you wouldn't get into anymore trouble. What happened, Annie?"

"Nothing," Annie declared. "You didn't kill Jonathan. You made everything worse."

"And you keep trifling with vampires," Donald shot back.

"Eric is not like Jonathan," Annie wailed. "If you had given him time then you would have seen that. He came to save me. He stopped Jonathan from turning me into a vampire, but you still cannot accept that there is good inside of him. You're blinded by hatred. You cannot label the vampire community as killers...because not all of them are like Jonathan."

Donald pulled out his cell and moved his hands over the keys, ignoring Annie as she spoke. She didn't know why she bothered. She had tried to make him see. She had done her best to make him see that Jonathan and Eric were leagues apart. What more could she do?

"We will not discuss this anymore, Annie," Donald warned her. "There is nothing left to say on the matter. You shall not see Mr Northman again."

Annie bit the inside of her cheek. What point was there in arguing with him? There was no point, but Annie didn't intend to let the matter go without a fight.

...

"What the hell..."

Pam trailed off as she stepped down the last step to the private jet. Her sunglasses sat on top of her head, not necessarily a needed accessory, but an accessory nonetheless. She had her Gucci bag dangling from her arm and her hair was in pristine condition. But none of that mattered to the man stood across from her. He was simply glad to see that she was safe.

"So Cinderella did it," Pam drawled and extended her arms, taking her maker closer to her. "She called me to ask for help and then told me her plan to free you. I didn't think it would actually work."

"It worked," Eric said and Pam could sense some form of hesitancy in his voice.

"Then why do you look a mess?" Pam wondered, pulling back and looking firmly at Eric.

His leather jacket hung off his broad shoulders, but the black vest he wore underneath was slightly ripped. His hair had fallen out of place and his eyes were narrowed, his lips pursed and he held himself rigidly.

"I've been spending the entire day worrying about you," Eric admitted to Pam. "My freedom didn't come without a price."

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like the sound of this?" Pam asked of Eric. "And why do I get the feeling little miss damsel in distress is involved?"

Eric inhaled a sharp breath and took hold of Pam by the hand, leading her back onto the plane.

"I'll explain everything after I have a drink."

...

Annie had been locked away in her room once she returned home. Her mother had stood in the foyer, another full glass of red wine in her fingertips. She said nothing to Annie as Donald demanded for their daughter to go to bed. Annie felt like a teenager being caught sneaking in from a night out as she trudged up the stairs. She said nothing to them as she slammed her door shut and heard her mother and father begin to argue.

She looked out of the window, knowing full well that her father would have upped security. She was right. A car was parked across the street and Annie knew full well that he would have paid someone to watch over her. She cursed him before falling onto her now made bed. Her room was still empty, but her mother had left her a duvet and some pyjamas.

She had no phone or computer. She had no way of contacting the outside world. All she could do was sit on the end of her bed, holding her hands in her lap as she plotted a way to escape.

...

"You have to be kidding me," Pam drawled out as Eric finished with the flight attendant's neck and pushed her to the side.

She had straddled his lap, her hands moving down his chest as he drank from her. He had closed his eyes and caught her wrists in his hands when she tried to tug at the fly to his jeans. She had looked aggrieved, but had continued moaning until Eric pushed her from him and told her to go and rest for the night.

"No," Eric said.

He had explained everything to Pam whilst he had been drinking. It had been a hard feat, but Eric could do two things at once.

"Who are these friends he knows?" Pam wondered from Eric.

"I do not know," Eric admitted, licking his lips and then lounging back on the large chair. "I couldn't risk you, Pam. You know that I would never risk your life."

"I know," Pam said, recalling Sylvie for a brief moment. "So what did Annie say to it all? I assume she didn't take it well."

"Of course she didn't," Eric said. "But this isn't over by a long shot. If he thinks he holds any power over me then he is sadly mistaken."

"Eric," Pam groaned his name. "What do you intend to do? Storm back into her house and take her? What do you think he would do? He would make it his personal mission to kill us...hell...if he destroyed Fangtasia...or brought in the Authority because you'd kidnapped his little girl. Is she worth it? She's a human. She's nothing of importance."

"Annie..." Eric trailed off after saying her name. What could he say about Annie? In the scheme of his life she might not be important. She would be dead in another sixty years and Eric would live on forever. What was that in the scheme of life? But Eric didn't want to think like that.

"What?" Pam pushed him. "You cannot love her, Eric."

"Don't use words I don't understand when it comes to humans," Eric warned Pam.

"Well you're certainly acting like some love sick puppy," Pam informed him. "You're sat here moping over her, but I want to know why. We've been around for a hundred years together and only Sylvie caught your attention and look how that ended up."

"I know how that ended," Eric snapped at Pam.

"And you vowed never to care for another human again," Pam reminded him. "They are different to us. They die easily and they have different lives. They feel the sun and eat normal food."

"Thank you for explaining the life of a human, Pam," Eric said sarcastically. "Although I did have a vague idea of how the existed."

"I'm serious, Eric," Pam reasoned with him. "Is she really worth it? The trouble we could get into...she isn't just a normal hillbilly chick...her parents are influential people. Who knows what they could do to us? Getting involved with them isn't clever."

Eric knew that Pam was speaking sense. Everything she said was crystal clear and Eric didn't know what more he could do. He could easily go back and take Annie, but he knew that her parents would do everything to bring her back. And if what Donald Walters had said then Eric wouldn't be safe. Who did he know? Who could destroy Eric? He needed to know that before he did anything brash.

"There are thousands of other girls like Annie Walters," Pam assured her maker. "She is nothing special."

"No?" Eric asked from Pam. "Then why can I not stop thinking about her?"

Pam said nothing. She couldn't say anything. She didn't have the answer.

...

"You're hardly getting any younger, Annie."

The morning had come again and Annie had heard nothing from Eric. She had showered and changed into her pyjamas before collapsing into bed. That was where she had stayed until her mother had come in the following morning, holding her bag on her shoulder and a large amount of case notes in her hands. Clearly she was preparing for another day at court.

"And what you did last night was unacceptable," Maria scolded, standing in the doorway as Annie sat up in bed. "Threatening your own parents like you did was disgusting."

"Save the lecture," Annie demanded from her mother. "What do you intend to do to me? You can hardly keep me locked inside of here for the rest of time, can you? I don't have to do what you want me to do."

"Stop being immature," her mother demanded from her. "You're acting like a little brat. You will stay in here and you will think about gaining a career. There is an opening at the college for a research assistant. You can work your way up."

"Are you not listening to me?"

Annie was tired. She was bored of everything and she had only been home for a day. She took a minute to clench her hands into the white sheets.

"No," Maria said proudly. "Now, your father and I have work. We shall be back tonight to discuss this further...and it is about time you were seen in society again. You're never going to be married if you are holed up in here."

"You're keeping me locked up in here!" Annie exclaimed. "I don't want to be here."

"Tough." Maria decreed. "Now, don't be troublesome. Your father has men outside to keep you safe."

"To keep me locked in, you mean?" Annie checked with her mother. "Can I at least have a laptop so that I can do some research? I don't want to be locked up in here."

"Your father said no technology..."

"It's not a phone," Annie snapped. "Who would I call? You've turned the only man I trusted against me and I don't have his number. I can't sneak out. I can't call anyone for help. No doubt daddy has the internet monitored so what harm can I do?"

Maria looked concerned and shook her head. "We can't trust you not to email the Authority. You need to earn our trust, Annie. Do that and then we shall see about letting you use internet."

"I'm twenty four!" Annie exclaimed. "You cannot keep-"

"-This is becoming boring now, Annie," Maria snarled and left her daughter, unable to take anymore of her complaints.

Annie flopped onto her back and looked to the ceiling. She only stood to move to her window once in a while, but there had been one time when she narrowed her eyes and wondered what it was she was staring at. A man stood across the street, his hands in his pockets and his eyes set fully on her. Annie gulped and wondered who he was. She had no other option but to remain transfixed on the man, unable to look away from him.

He slowly turned and walked away, but Annie couldn't have known who he was. She couldn't have known that he was working for Russell Edgington.

...

A/N: Sorry for a bit of a slower chapter here, but the action will be back soon. I can't begin to say how pleased I am everyone is enjoying the story, and I do hope you'll keep following. As always, I welcome any suggestions, comments, criticism, so please do let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

"You have to be joking with me!"

Annie was annoyed, anyone could see that. She had spent the entire two weeks locked up inside of her bedroom and there had been nothing else. She was bored. She was so very bored. Her parents wouldn't let her out of the house and they wouldn't let her do anything but sit and read. She could only watch television when they said so, and they didn't let her look at the news.

"I don't joke, Annie." Donald's voice was harsh. "We can't trust you yet. You need to-"

"-To earn the trust back, yes," Annie snarled at her father. "But how long will that take? You honestly have no right to keep me locked up like this. I am old enough to do as I please. It's growing boring now being told what to do."

"Annie." Donald's voice was low and harsh, his gaze narrowed.

Annie had changed into her pyjamas, her hair tied in a ponytail behind her back. Her plaid pyjamas were baggy on her body and she wore large fluffy socks on her feet. She knew that she looked a mess, but what did it matter? No one saw her and she had nowhere to be.

"Whatever," Annie retaliated.

She had tried one escape attempt, but it had failed miserably. She had begged the man who caught her not to tell anyone and he had agreed after she had continued to beg. She had been given one final chance, but Annie knew there was no way out.

"And drop the attitude." Donald warned her. "Now, we are thinking of attending a charity event on Friday night. Your mother is adamant that you come with us to be accepted back into society. She thinks you might even meet someone."

"I'm fine staying home," Annie grumbled, not even bothering to listen to everything her father had said. "I don't want to go out."

"Your attitude certainly isn't persuading me to let you out."

"I don't care!" Annie snapped. "I've been stuck here for two weeks and all I can think about is what you did to Eric. You said something to him and I know that you did."

"Eric Northman has gone," Donald reminded her, placing his hands on his hips. "He isn't here anymore. You need to accept that."

"I won't," Annie shook her head, dropping her book from her lap as she pulled her knees to her chin on the window seat. "I don't want-"

Annie was suddenly cut off from what she wanted to say as a loud explosion echoed in the room and everything was forgotten.

...

"A human...I would never have thought it."

Russell Edgington was sat at his large mahogany table, leant back and sipping on the blood from his martini glass. Everything was going well so far and Russell's plan was in motion. Of course it helped that he had a spy for him. He had needed someone to bring his knowledge of what he needed. Bill Compton had walked straight into his path, but Eric Northman was much more slippery. He was a smooth liar, but Russell knew he would be caught eventually.

"You and I both," the man responded. "Anyway, Eric Northman is in league with Queen Sophie-Anne. He is selling V for her because...well...she's poor. She has no money to her name. The Magister raided Fangtasia and found the V. He's keeping Eric's progeny until Northman beings Bill Compton to the Magister."

"And what does Bill Compton have to do with this?" Russell seemed confused for a moment.

"Eric Northman has said that Bill is the one selling the V. He's trying to set him up," the man shrugged back, sipping on his own blood drink in a tumbler. "It's a complicated web of lies he leads. I am sure he would have tripped up eventually, but I just wanted to speed the process along."

"And do you have the other thing I asked for?"

"I sent Franklin to pick that up." He replied with a nonchalant shrug. "So what do you intend to do with Eric Northman?"

"I have yet to decide," Russell admitted and drank his blood again. "Eric might be useful to me further down the line...but he might not...I have yet to decide what I want to do with him."

"And do you think you can trust him?"

Russell chuckled and shook his head before leaning forward in his seat, lacing his fingers together as he did so. He knew when someone was after something. He knew how vampires worked. He had been alive long enough to see the working of their minds.

"I know what you want me to do with him," Russell said with a roll of his eyes. "You want me to kill him."

"He has been-"

"-Yes, yes," Russell waved his hand, not caring to hear how the two men were fighting over the same human. "I know that you have a vendetta against him, but you should look past that. Fighting over one human is pathetic."

"She is mine," he snarled and Russell chuckled before standing up and clapping the man on the back.

"Well, you must love me right now," Russell joked. "I've sent for her to be brought here. She should be here by the next sunset. You've done what I asked of you and now you have your reward. If I were you I'd get some rest for the day. I might need you to do something else later on tonight."

"As you say."

"And Jonathan," Russell sang his name and looked back to him, "don't go against Northman without my consent. He is nothing to do with you."

"He will be if he gets in the way. Annie is mine...not his..." Jonathan snarled out. "He has no right to her."

"Oh, you sound like a petulant child," Russell laughed and wandered away from Jonathan.

...

Annie didn't know where she was or what was happening. She had felt her father try to grab her, but she had been torn from him. It was the only time she had tried to keep hold of his hand, but someone was dragging her away. She had been drugged for a while, but now she was awake again.

She was blindfolded and a gag covered her mouth. She could hear nothing but the engine of a car. Her wrists were tied behind her back, but her feet were free. She had tried to kick, but had hit something. She had a feeling that she was in the trunk of a car, but she couldn't be too sure.

She didn't know how long had passed before she was grabbed by someone, large hands wrapping around her arm and hauling her to her feet. She almost stumbled over multiple things before she found her footing. She shrieked loudly against the gag as she heard men yell to be allowed inside.

Annie did her best not to sob, but she knew she was failing miserably. Her body was shaking and her teeth chattering. It took another few moments before the blindfold was tugged down from her face and rested against her neck. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light and she looked around the vast mansion.

The foyer featured intricate decorations and a winding staircase, a chandelier lining the ceiling and illuminating the darkness. Annie looked around and tried to fight the two men holding her from her, but they snarled and Annie continued to try to scream.

"Now, now," a new voice drawled, his southern accent shining through.

He looked middle aged to Annie, his hair was perfectly coiffed from his forehead and his face was long and pale. He wore a large smile and Annie did her best to see if she noticed him from before, but she couldn't place him.

"Is that any way to treat our guest?" he asked and they pushed Annie forwards. "She may be a human, but I doubt her blood tastes as nice when she is scared."

He pulled the gag from her mouth and Annie gasped for breath whilst trying to figure out if she could escape. "Who are you?"

"Russell Edgington," he spoke in a proud voice. "I am the King of Mississippi, but I have no use for you, my dear so you needn't look so worried. No, you are here because I am in debt and you are the repayment."

"What?" Annie demanded and she saw Russell look her up and down, his gaze seemingly filled with disgust. Not that Annie could blame him; she knew she must have looked ridiculous in her oversized pyjamas.

It was then when she looked over his shoulder and saw him. Her eyes widened with fear and her head shook on its own accord. She closed her eyes shut and tried to run, but the vampire king grabbed hold of her by the forearm.

He turned her around and pushed her forwards until she landed on her knees. She fell in front, her cheek hitting the cold marble ground as she failed to push herself up again. The men in the room chuckled and Annie could feel the fear radiating through her body as his familiar hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

"Now is that anyway to greet me, Annie?"

"No!" Annie yelled. "Let me go! You have to let me go! You cannot do this!"

"Pathetic," Russell sneered as Jonathan kept Annie pressed against him. "Humans still think that they can control us. You have a lot to learn. Jonathan, take her to your room and keep her quiet. You have what you wanted."

"No!" Annie screamed. "I'm begging you...please...I am not his...I am Eric Northman's...please..."

Jonathan seemed to freeze then and Russell turned his head over his shoulder to look back to Annie. She watched him intently and Jonathan's grip increased on her, almost squeezing the life from her as he did so.

"Since when?" Jonathan demanded with a snarl. "Since when did he claim you?"

"Since I let him drink from me," Annie said, trying to push free still. "He will know there is something wrong. He has my blood and I have his blood."

She tried to hold her head high, but it was difficult under the scrutinising gaze of Russell Edgington. He moved closer to her and Annie glowered, doing her best not to feel her stomach churn at Jonathan's close proximity. She knew what he would do to her if he had a chance. He would drain her and make her his forever. Annie couldn't have that. She didn't want to be bound to him. She had done that and she didn't enjoy it.

"He has claimed you as his?" Russell checked with her.

"He said those three words," Annie nodded.

"I claimed you years before Northman," Jonathan snarled, his voice warm and dangerous in Annie's ear. "You're mine, Annie."

"No," Annie snapped, turning her head over her shoulder to look up to him. "I am not yours."

Russell bent slightly so he was the same height as Annie. He placed his fingers inside of each other and gave her a smile she could only describe as being sardonic. It took her all her might not to start kicking and screaming as Jonathan's hands splayed over her stomach, his fingertips moving to her bare flesh in between the buttons of her pyjamas.

"And do you think I care?" Russell asked of her. "You are a human. Your life means nothing to me...and I am sure Mr Northman will feel the same way when I convince him."

"No," Annie whispered. "Eric...he will come...he has to..."

Russell stood again and looked to Jonathan with a begrudging gaze. "Get her out of my sight before I kill her myself. Pathetic little girl."

Annie felt Jonathan picked her up from the ground and she screamed. She screamed and begged and fought the entire way. She only hoped that the bond between her and Eric was still there. It had to still be there.

...

Eric felt nothing from Annie for two weeks. He felt only Pam's pain as she was tied in silver. Eric had a mission to carry out, but his mission was slowly becoming more and more dangerous. Russell Edgington was determined to win Sophie-Anne's hand in marriage and it seemed he had discovered she was out of money.

"You lied to me."

"About what?" Eric asked as he sat at the table in the mansion, completely oblivious as to what was happening above him in a guest bedroom.

"Bill Compton," Russell stated. "I know he isn't the one selling V for Queen Sophie-Anne. I know you said it was him so that you could save your progeny from the Magister. You've been working for the Queen all along."

Eric could scarcely deny it when Russell looked at him so accusingly. He kept quiet, wondering if he could somehow play this to his advantage. He doubted it, but he would give it his best shot. He had no intention of letting Pam die.

"Oh, what does all that matter?" Russell suddenly asked. "I have no use for the Magister, but I do have use for Sophie-Anne. I've been trying to get her to marry me for years, but she might finally agree now that she has no money. She does love the lavish lifestyle."

"Yes, my King," Eric agreed with him.

"And there is this Sookie Stackhouse," Russell decreed and Eric's ears picked up. "Sophie-Anne sent Bill to look into her family tree...what is it that is so magical about her?"

"I do not know," Eric admitted. "I have found her to be quite a pain when I have met her before. Bill is welcome to her."

Russell laughed then and Eric sipped on the blood from the martini glass before lounging back in his chair, folding one leg over the other.

"But I do suppose all humans are quite tiresome," Russell said. "Oh, but I did meet this one today who said that you had claimed her as yours. It was all quite bewildering, Mr Northman."

Eric peered up then, his gaze intense and his face neutral. He could tell that Russell was studying him, waiting for a moment of weakness to exploit Eric. Eric did nothing but think of how it could not be true. She was back in New York. She was locked away and safe. She was not here.

"Annie Walters," Russell drawled her name. "She seems to be quite popular in the vampire community. I promised her to an employee of mine when he offered to spy on you. I hope you take no offence, but I knew that I couldn't trust you. I only hope we have changed that now."

"Where is she?"

Eric couldn't care less if Russell trusted him or not. He had no interest in being trusted at all. It took him all his self restrain not to bare his fangs. His hands held onto the sides of his chair and he could feel the wood breaking under his harsh grip. Jonathan was here. He was here and he had Annie. Eric should have seen this coming. He should have known that the psychotic vampire wouldn't rest.

"Come now, Eric," Russell sighed lowly, "she is just a human. Don't kill one of our own for her."

Eric was up and gone when he realised Russell wouldn't tell him what he wanted. He raced up the stairs and did his best to inhale her scent or hear her screams. He soon came to a door where he heard sobbing and he knew that it was her. He would recognise her smell anyway. He slammed the door open, letting it hit the wall as he stepped inside of the room, his shoulders hunched and his fangs bared.

But the sight which greeted him was one of shock. He didn't know how to respond or what to say.

Sat on the middle of the bed was Annie, as naked as the day she was born. She was covered in blood, the entire room's walls were soaked with it and the smell was vile. She held a broken piece of wood in her hand and Eric saw that it was part of the drawer.

"Eric."

She whispered his name and he instantly placed his fangs away before moving into the bedroom, peeling his leather jacket from his body as he went.

"I've got you," Eric promised her.

He covered her in his jacket, knowing full well she would ruin it. She flinched from his touch and Eric wondered what had happened to her. It took another few seconds before Annie hugged the jacket tightly around her top half, her bottom half still exposed as she did her best to sit on her knees to cover herself.

"I staked him," Annie whispered and Eric searched for a pair of pants.

He only found a small pair of shorts in the bottom of the wardrobe. He took hold of them and handed them to her.

"Did he hurt you?" Eric asked, more concerned about the state he had found her in.

She stifled another sob and placed a blooded hand over her mouth, looking down the stained mattress and Eric already knew his answer. He snarled in disgust before turning around to let Annie cover herself. She stood on shaky legs, zipping up Eric's jacket to her neck before he turned back around.

"You'd gone," Annie cried. "I thought you'd gone."

"I'm here now," Eric said in a whisper before taking her into his arms, his hand cupping the back of her head as she balled her fists against his chest. "I've got you."

He knew it would be a while before she became coherent and able to speak properly, but Eric wouldn't rush her. He did know that she would be in trouble. She had staked a vampire. He looked over her shoulder as he kept his arms around her, the sight of a smirking Russell Edgington in the doorway enough to make him shudder. He had to somehow get out of this mess.

...

A/N: So Jonathan is gone, but all shall be explained in the next chapter and Annie's parents will appear again! Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	25. Chapter 25

"Mr Northman."

Eric felt Annie startle in his grasp as Russell spoke. She didn't move from him, but she did turn her head over her shoulder to look to the old vampire. He leant against the doorway and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes?" Eric wondered, running his hands up and down Annie's back as his mind whirled over what he should do.

"I see a murder her occurred in my own household," Russell drawled. "Clean her up and bring her downstairs. This act cannot go unpunished."

"What?" Annie whispered and Eric's grip increased on her. She shook her head as Eric glowered over to Russell.

"Should we not hear her side of the story first?" Eric wondered, his teeth harshly ground together whilst Annie wondered what punishment he was going to inflict upon her.

"I don't think so," Russell said and began to leave. "Clean her up, Mr Northman."

Annie looked up to him and Eric kept his gaze on the doorway, unable to look away as his hands stilled on her back. He had no intention of letting Russell win this fight. How could he? Annie had done nothing but stake a vampire who was causing multiple problems. She shook her head and dropped her forehead to rest against Eric's chest, doing her best not to cry. Eric's hand gripped the back of her head and he pressed his chin on top of her ruffled curls.

"He won't hurt you," Eric promised her weakly. "I'll defend you."

"I did what I had to," Annie whispered against him. "I couldn't...Eric..."

"I know," Eric promised her. "Come on, we need to leave this room."

Eric took less than a second to pull Annie into his arms. He wandered through the halls until he came to the room he had been given for the previous night. He opened the door and quickly locked it behind him. He placed Annie on the ground once he reached the vast bathroom, resting her to sit on top of the closed toilet seat.

"Glamour me," Annie suddenly demanded from him and Eric crouched in front of her, his brows furrowing. "Eric, please..."

"Annie," he whispered her name. "Why? You killed him...he can't hurt you...not now..."

"He...Eric...he," Annie struggled to form her words as she lowered her chin and sobbed again. Her hands moved against her face and into the ends of her hair whilst Eric's mind turned.

He should have known. He had found her naked. She had been without clothes. Eric did his best not to bare his fangs in front of her, but his face contorted and scrunched up.

"He raped you."

Annie didn't confirm or deny the statement. She found herself unable to do anything of the sort. She simply remained sobbing whilst Eric looked down her body. He noticed the bruises on her thighs behind the dried blood. He could see the fear inside of Annie's gaze. He could see how she looked to him pleadingly.

"Fucking hell," Eric whispered and Annie placed her shaking hands in her lap.

"I tried to fight him," Annie muttered. "I tried to stop him, Eric...he went to the hallway after to talk to some men...and I broke the bottom of the drawer...I hid the wood under the pillow and I...I waited until he came back and turned around..."

"You did nothing wrong," Eric promised her, moving his hand to her cheek and running his fingers along the bone there. She winced and looked uncomfortable at his touch, but Eric didn't expect anything less.

"Make me forget," Annie whispered lowly to Eric. "It just hurts, Eric...it hurts so much and I don't know what to do."

"You were brave," Eric assured her. "You were so brave, Annie."

"But you're back," Annie said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm in trouble," Eric admitted to her. "But that does not concern me anymore. What concerns me now is getting you out of here and fixing you up. I didn't know that you would be in danger or else I would have been here sooner."

"You're here now," Annie said. "And I...I just want you to glamour me...just make me forget it happened."

Eric lowered his gaze and chewed his cheek for a minute. "You know that I can't make you forget everything, Annie. Russell is not to be trifled with and he knows what you did. You not knowing won't stop him from extracting his revenge."

"I know," Annie said with haste, her hands wrapping around Eric's wrists as he held her face tenderly. "I don't want to forget that. I know what I did and I don't regret it. How can I? But I want to forget that his hands were on me...that he...what he did...I don't want to flinch every time I think about it. Please, Eric."

Her eyes were so pleading that Eric couldn't remember seeing her look so broken before. She had been through a lot, but Eric was sure that this was the most pain she had endured. It even made him ache to see her like this. What he felt for Annie right then was sorrow and anger. How could anyone hurt her in such a way?

"Look at me," Eric urged her and she did as he had asked.

He inhaled a sharp breath before knowing what he had to do. How could he deny her request when she clung to him so forcefully?

...

Once Eric had finished glamouring Annie he stood outside of the bathroom to let her shower. His hands were on his hips as he thought of Jonathan and the problems he had caused. Annie had seemed oblivious to what had happened. She remembered staking the vampire but nothing else. Eric didn't know whether he had done the right thing or the wrong thing. He suspected he had taken her pain away but he had glamoured her. She had asked him never to do that.

"You left," Annie's voice suddenly spoke and she stepped into the bedroom, wrapped in a long white robe.

Her hair was in wet strands down her back, but all of the blood had been scrubbed clean off of her body. She looked pale, but Eric suspected that his glamouring had worked. She bounced down onto the bed, sitting with her legs crossed as Eric walked to sit on the edge.

"I left because your father gave me no choice," Eric promised her. "He threatened to kill Pam if I didn't let you go, Annie. I had every intention of coming back for you once I had fixed everything else."

"So nothing you said was true?" Annie checked with him and Eric allowed his lip to quirk.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," he told her and Annie scooted closer to him, wrapping both of her arms around one of his.

"I know my father better than he thinks," she promised him. "I knew he had to have done something to make you leave. But is Pam safe?"

"Not right now," Eric muttered.

He explained everything to her then. He told her how he was in trouble with the Magister for selling V. She hadn't looked impressed with him at all, but Eric knew that was to be expected. She pursed her lips once Eric had finished telling the story and he glanced down to her whilst she looked to her lap.

"And now he will want to kill me," Annie whispered.

"No," Eric said harshly. "He will do no such thing. Russell Edgington knows just how sadistic Jonathan was. I will make him release you."

"But isn't he the king?" Annie wondered. "He's already admitted his distaste for humans. Why would he spare me?"

"Because he will have no choice," Eric promised her. "Don't talk with such pessimism, Annie. You will walk out of her alive and safe."

Annie rested her head on Eric's shoulder then, feeling his cold hand take hers. He kissed the back of her hand and she sighed.

"You were always the pessimist, not me," Annie muttered. "But it's hard not to think like this, Eric."

She was so defeated that Eric didn't know if he could say anything to make her feel better. He sincerely doubted it. He had no more words of advice or promises to make. He would do what he could, but he knew that was all.

"Northman!"

The yell from behind the door riled Eric as he stood with haste and pulled the wood open, glowering at the dirty werewolf who stood on the hallway.

"What?" Eric bared his teeth.

"The King will see you now," the man smirked, his teeth a dirty yellow colour. "You and that little fangbanger."

Eric bared his teeth but the wolf didn't flinch. He merely folded his arms and walked away as Eric narrowed his gaze and watched him walk back down the hallway. It took no time at all for Annie to be stood on the hallway, dressed in nothing but the large fluffy robe over some small pyjamas. It seemed there had been no other clothing option.

"We should get this over with," Annie said to Eric and he wondered if she was so eager for death.

He led her down the stairs, her arm inside of his as they went to the grand dining hall. There was only Russell sat there, lounging in his chair with a glass of blood. He looked to Annie as Eric dropped her arm and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and Eric took the seat next to her, looking down the table to Russell who sat at the head.

"Murdering a vampire is a very serious offence, young lady," Russell informed Annie.

"I know," she promised him. "But is it not just as serious to kidnap someone from their home?"

Russell looked annoyed that she would even dare challenge him. She said nothing else and Eric quirked a brow, wondering if this was the same Annie he had found sobbing over two hours ago. She held herself tall and her eyes were wide, but full of wonder. Her face was stern and her hands were on the table in front of her.

"I know that you are a well respected vampire," Annie assured Russell. "And I understand that you think little of human life, but I respect vampires. I respect anyone who treats me well, but Jonathan did not do that. He has done nothing but ruin my life and I would welcome death in comparison to spending eternity with him. Do you want me to apologise for what I did? That day will never come. I have no intention of going around and staking vampires like some people. All I want is to go back to my pathetic little life as a waitress where I won't bother you again. What would killing me bring you?"

Russell seemed to weigh Annie up as Eric sat there with his mouth slightly agape, his tongue dry and his eyes concerned. He didn't know if Annie had just been brave or foolish. She had been stronger than he had thought, but he wondered if crumbling to the floor and begging for mercy would have been the better option.

"Human lives are of no concern to me," Russell promised Annie.

"As you have said," she replied.

"And there must be something about your blood to make two vampires lust over you," Russell continued.

"There is nothing delectable about it," Eric piped up. "Whilst it tastes amicable, it is nothing special. I can promise you that."

"Regardless, I do not appreciate insolence in my own home, especially when you have caused such a mess."

"I was not being insolent," Annie hissed at him. "I was being honest. You have no idea what Jonathan has done to me and why would you care? So you can kill me if you please, but don't drag it out."

Russell chuckled and stood up. Eric kept his intense stare on the kind, wondering just how far Annie would push him.

"I think death would be too easy for you," Russell admitted. "Besides, for every vampire life that is taken then another one should be give back...now what would your mommy and daddy say about that? I heard they are not a fan of vampires."

"What?" Annie whispered, unsure if she understood.

"And Mr Northman seems to have taken quite a shine to you," Russell continued. "Perhaps the best punishment for you is turning you."

"No!" Annie yelled at him, turning in her chair whilst Russell grabbed her by the chin, his grip far too tight and his fangs bared.

"Yes," he responded. "You did wrong and now you will make amends. There is nothing else to the matter."

He shoved her away and she went flying from her chair to the floor. Eric was knelt by her side instantly as Russell looked down on the pair of them, pulling at his jacket to straighten it as he did so.

"You have until tomorrow night, Mr Northman," Russell declared. "Or else I won't be as understanding."


	26. Chapter 26

Annie had turned silent. She could say nothing and she could do nothing. Russell had declared that he was leaving to find Sophie-Anne, much to Talbot's annoyance. Apparently the pair of them weren't getting along as splendidly as people assumed.

Eric stood quickly and offered Annie his hand. She couldn't help but notice how he only held two fingers out towards her, much like a gentleman would offer to take a lady's hand. She curled her fingers around them and allowed him to haul her to stand. They rushed through the halls and Eric found a quieter room, slamming the door behind him and dropping Annie's hand.

She watched him for a few moments before he stopped pacing. His gaze turned to the cabinet on the wall and he felt anger suddenly flow through his veins. Annie noticed his gaze narrowed and his chin jut out in front of him. She took a moment to glance at what he was staring at before she walked towards him.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"The crown," Eric nodded towards it.

He took a few steps closer to the cabinet and Annie's brows furrowed. Didn't they have other things to worry about? She didn't know, but she could see that Eric looked concerned. He looked more concerned than she had seen him before.

"This crown was my father's," Eric told her. "It was stolen when my family was murdered by a pack of wolves...the same wolves that Russell Edgington seems to be in league with. It is the last thing of my fathers."

Annie looked to Eric and he continued to stare at the crown. She moved her hand to his forearm, doing her best to soothe him. She doubted she was doing a good job, but she only hoped that she brought him some comfort. It took another moment for Eric to wrap his arm around her waist and nestle her to his side.

"My father would have liked you," Eric suddenly declared to her. "He never appreciated my ways with women."

"Oh?" Annie wondered; her brows arched as Eric smirked to her. "How so?"

"That is a story for another day," Eric assured her and she wrapped her arms around his waist to hold herself tightly to him. "But Russell Edgington murdered my family. He can go fuck himself if he thinks I intend to turn you into a vampire. I'll have my revenge on him soon enough now."

"How?" Annie worried. "Pam is in trouble too, and as much as I dislike her, you need to save her."

"I will," Eric promised Annie. "But I need to act quickly. You...I need you to come with me."

"Where?" Annie asked of him.

Eric took her into his arms again, throwing his head over his shoulder to look back to the crown in the cabinet.

"I know a place."

...

Eric stood outside the small apartment, knocking on the door until he heard her come to him. Annie stood behind his shoulder, still dressed in the white robe. Her hands were wrapped around one of his and she continued to look around, making sure that no one had followed them. Eric had promised her that they hadn't been seen. He knew what he had to do.

He had to rip away a part of Russell Edgington. He had to go to Pam to free her and then claim he was going to turn Annie, but he would destroy Russell's happiness. He would ruin him and he would come back for Annie.

"Where are we?" Annie tried to push him for answers.

"Have I ever told you about Ginger?" Eric asked her.

"No," Annie said. "Does she work for you? I think I spoke to a Ginger when I called Fangtasia."

"The one and only," Eric nodded back to Annie. "Just stay hidden for a moment."

Annie felt Eric push her behind the door as it opened. She saw him move to rest on the doorframe, folding his arms and entertaining a lazy smile on his face. Annie rolled her eyes at the sight of him. Obviously Ginger wasn't immune to Eric's charming ways.

"Eric," she seemed startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Ginger," Eric greeted her. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"That depends," Ginger pouted, fluffing her hair up on the top of her head and shuffling from one foot to the other. "Why do you want to come in?"

"Oh, you know the answer to that," Eric mischievously replied and Annie could have sworn she heard Ginger squeal loudly.

"Come in," she demanded. "So this is it? We're finally going to have hot and passionate sex!"

Annie would have laughed if the situation had permitted her to, but she said nothing as Eric took hold of her hand again and led her into Ginger's small apartment. The blonde looked instantly dissuaded at the sight of Annie and Eric couldn't help but grin at the sight of her forlorn expression. How long had Ginger lusted after him?

"Not tonight, Ginger, sorry," Eric told her. "I need you to do me a favour. My friend here is in trouble and she needs somewhere to hide for the day."

"What?" Ginger snapped out. "Is it dangerous?"

"No," Eric lied. "No one knows she is here. I just need you to keep her here and safe for a while."

Ginger pouted and Annie knew that she was instantly disliked. Obviously she didn't pretend not to know why.

"And why is she wearing a robe?" Ginger continued. "And what trouble is it? Is Pam still being held hostage?"

"One question at a time," Eric urged her. "But none of the answers really concern you, Ginger. I just need you to stay here and give Annie your sofa. Can you do that for me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ginger flapped her arms by her side. "I'll fetch the blankets...considering we're not going to fuck tonight."

Ginger walked away and Eric watched her go, that glint in his eye that Annie had been so used to seeing. He looked down to the brunette and Annie moved her hands to his shoulders which were still bare after she had stolen his leather jacket. Eric kept his grip on her waist as she stared straight ahead at his chest. He knew that glamouring her had made her change. But he still remembered what had happened hours earlier. He still remembered when she flinched from him and sobbed loudly. At the same time he didn't know what he would do if he couldn't hold her like he did.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Annie whispered to him. "Don't do anything completely stupid."

"Just slightly stupid," Eric tried to joke with her and he tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked at him with an arched brow.

"I'm serious," she promised him. "Just be careful and everything shall be fine."

"I will be," Eric assured her with a nod of his head. "And you stay here and do not open the door to anyone."

"I'll do my best to get along with Ginger too," Annie promised Eric. "Although she does seem to have a deep crush on you."

"Many women do," Eric replied and Annie slapped his chest with her palm. "Now, now," Eric whispered, catching her wrist and pressing his lips to her open palm.

He felt her shudder and convinced himself that glamouring her had been the right thing. She closed her fingers around his neck as her other hand pushed his hair behind his ear from where it had fallen. It took a moment for Eric to wonder if she was contemplating kissing him. He moved first, dropping his lips to her forehead before they could even try to be intimate. It just didn't feel right to Eric at that moment. He was never one to shy away from such encounters, but something inside of him told him to be slow with her. She may not know what she had been through, but Eric knew.

"Right, I have blankets and pillows," Ginger's voice called out when she came back into the living area. "And I expect a pay rise."

"Of course, Ginger," Eric humoured her.

"Be careful," Annie urged him, wrapping her arms around herself as Eric turned on his heel and strode towards the door.

He looked back to her and gave her a solemn nod before he took off into the night. Annie remained mute as Ginger locked the door and dropped her hands to her hips, cocking her head to the side.

"So you must be the woman he's transfixed with."

"Is Eric ever transfixed with anything?" Annie dared to wonder.

"Trust me, honey," Ginger drawled. "I've been trying to bag Eric Northman for years now and you've come along to ruin my dreams. I'm feeling pissed off."

"Sorry," Annie offered pathetically and Ginger nodded.

"But don't think I won't give him up without a fight. One of these days he might come crawling to me and I can't be held responsible for that."

Annie bit back a laugh as Ginger glowered to her. She nodded, her face trying to be impassive as she did so. "Of course."

...

"Don't you have some other place to be?"

Russell's voice took Eric off guard as soon as he stepped into the basement of Fangtasia. He took a few moments to continuously glance around, his eyes narrowed and gleaming as he did so. He could see Pam collapsed by the wall on the other side of the room, the smell of death lingering in his nostrils.

"Not when I can feel my progeny's pain," Eric responded. "You shall have your wish by tomorrow night. I shall take her underground."

"What the fuck is he going on about?" Sophie-Anne demanded, evidentially unimpressed with what had just happened.

"His little human killed a vampire, my sweet," Russell said to his new wife, picking her hand up and kissing her knuckles. "I demanded Mr Northman change the girl as punishment. It seems he is rather reluctant, but I suspect that shall change soon enough."

Pam felt Eric help her to her feet, protectively wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him as she cupped the back of his neck and sighed with relief. He was here for her now. She knew she would be safe. She had always felt safe with Eric.

"And it will be done," Eric lied to Russell and then noticed the pile of blood and guts on the floor, his brow arching. "I take it you took care of the Magister?"

"He married us and then I disposed of him," Russell confirmed with a slim smile before wrapping his arm around Sophie-Anne's shoulders.

She obviously looked disgusted at the motion, but there was nothing else she could do. She remained silent, her arched brows and expression of distaste was enough to tell Eric that she had been given no other option. No doubt she would live a life of luxury however. Russell Edgington was not a poor man.

"I also found out more about Sookie Stackhouse," Russell continued. "It seems that my dear bride knew more than she was letting on."

"Really?" Eric asked, glancing over Pam's shoulder.

"But we shall discuss all that later," Russell waved a hand. "I have business to conduct and my new wife would love to come with me. Besides, you still have just over twenty four hours to make your new vampire."

"As you say," Eric responded.

He knew that he sounded forceful. He couldn't stand there silently knowing that the man across from him had killed his family. Eric would take his revenge for that. He would destroy Russell and he didn't care who got in his way. He said nothing as Sophie-Anne complained to Russell on their way out from the basement, his eyes fixed on them with a permanent glare.

"What the fuck is happening?" Pam demanded as soon as they were alone.

"Annie killed Jonathan," Eric told her. "Russell wants to punish her by turning her into one of us."

"And what did Cinderella have to say to that?"

"I won't do it," Eric said. "It doesn't matter what Annie thinks. I have no intention of turning her into one of us."

"And do you have much of a choice?"

"I do if I get what I want." Eric told Pam, moving his hand to cup her cheek lovingly. "I'm going to kill Russell Edgington."

Pam's face was usually one of sarcasm and mocking, but Eric saw something else behind her eyes right then. She shook her head.

"You cannot be serious."

"He killed my family, Pam," Eric whispered to her, bending down to look her in the eye. "He has the crown my father wore when he was murdered. Russell destroyed my human life. I cannot let him get away with that."

"And how do you intend to kill him?" Pam inquired.

"I have a plan," Eric assured her, "but you play no part in it. You're to go to Ginger's apartment. Annie is there and I want you to keep guard over her should anything go wrong."

"You want me to babysit your little princess whilst you go on a suicide mission?" Pam snapped, pushing Eric's hand from her. "I won't do it. I'm coming with you. Fuck Annie Walters."

"Pamela," Eric said; his voice low and full of warning. "This is not for you to involve yourself in. I am your maker. I haven't commanded you in years and I don't want to start now. I can cope with this on my own. I need your help."

"No, Annie needs my help," Pam contradicted him. "And why should I help her?"

"Because you'll be helping me," Eric retorted with haste. "I don't have time to stand here and argue, Pam. Now, will you please go to Ginger's apartment?"

"Fine!" Pam snapped. "But don't blame me if she ends up hurt at the end of this. I warned you about falling for a human, but you didn't listen. Nothing good can come from being so close to her. You know that, Eric, you just won't accept it."

...

A/N: I am so happy with all the reviews for this story and I am so happy everyone is still enjoying it. Do let me know what you think. Next chapter will have Pam and Annie have a bit of a discussion.


	27. Chapter 27

Annie was tired. She could feel herself falling asleep as soon as the clock struck four in the morning. Living a nocturnal life with vampires was slowly taking its toll on her. She couldn't deny that. There were times when she imagined having breakfast at a normal hour, but she soon pushed that thought from her mind.

Ginger had gone back to bed whilst Annie rested on her sofa, her head against the fluffy pillows the woman had left her. Her blankets covered her body and Annie had stared into the darkness above her. For a moment she felt relief sweep over her; relief that Jonathan had gone and that she had been the one to stake him. She didn't even feel any guilt for her actions. Why should she? Jonathan had done his best to ruin her life and he had been given what he deserved.

Of course her relief soon disappeared when she thought of Eric. She closed her eyes and wondered just how far he would go for his revenge. She had a feeling that it would be too far if no one stopped him. She worried about him, despite the fact he was a thousand year old vampire. She worried what it was he would do and what Russell would do if he discovered the ploy.

"Knock, knock."

Annie heard the voice and she sat up on the sofa, looking above her to the window. She peeled the curtain pack as her mind registered just who the sardonic voice belonged to. It took her another moment to stand up and peel the door open, the sight of Pam stood there causing her to quirk her brows.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eric sent me to babysit whilst he goes on his suicide mission," Pam drawled. "Now are you going to invite me in?"

"Come in," Annie said, flicking the light switch by the door to illuminate the living room.

Pam looked around, obvious distaste at the simple decor featuring on her face. She inhaled a sharp breath and jutted her hip out to the side.

"I thought we paid Ginger better than this," she drawled and Annie smirked before settling back down on the sofa. She tucked her legs underneath herself and folded her arms.

"Did Eric say what he was going to do?" Annie wondered from Pam and the vampire perched on the edge of a chair, lacing her well manicured fingers together and observing Annie intimately.

"He said he was going to kill Russell," Pam informed the girl. "Apart from that he kept himself quiet. I have no idea what he intends to do. All I know is that he sent me to babysit you which is hardly part of my job. For some reason he likes keeping you around."

"Your guess is as good as mine on that," Annie replied with a nonchalant shrug. "I don't know what he sees in me. He's a thousand year old vampire who must have been with hundreds of women."

"Hundreds is an understatement, sweetie," Pam said, a smirk on her face as she watched Annie's orbs fill with shock and some kind of horror. "But don't worry, he seems to have gone celibate since he met you. The air hostess threw herself at him and he barely looked at her. I take it you haven't put out yet."

"I haven't really had time to seduce him," Annie replied. "I mean, we've been pretty busy trying not to get killed."

Pam looked at her with a narrowed gaze and Annie was shocked to see the blonde give a quick smirk. "So you are trying to seduce him?"

"No," Annie honestly said. "Sleeping with Eric isn't the only thing I can think about. Don't get me wrong, he is insanely good looking and he knows it...but...I just enjoy being with him...I know how ridiculous it sounds and I know it's probably funny considering I'm going to look wrinkly and old whilst he stays pristine. I don't know why he even finds me attractive now."

"Neither do I," Pam admitted, the usual look of boredom on her face as she sat back in the chair. "What Eric sees in you is beyond me. He's fucked prettier girls before and girls who didn't have crazy ex boyfriends."

Annie tried to pretend that Pam's words didn't sting her, but how could they not? Did she need a constant reminder of just how much better Eric could do? She knew that he was beyond beautiful. Everyone who saw him knew that. But Annie didn't want to think about the women who had flung themselves at him. Was she jealous of them? What did they matter now? They were in the past, but Annie was still thinking about them.

"He won't tell me why he likes you either," Pam complained. "I tried to worm it out of him but he won't say. He's like some lovesick pup. It's not good for business."

"I don't know," Annie whispered, pulling her white robe tighter around her body. "All I know is that I like Eric more than I should...and I know he is your maker. I know that you have a strong bond with him and I don't want to come in the way of that."

"You won't," Pam assured her. "I've been with Eric for over a hundred years now. Do you think anyone can come between us?"

"No," Annie said. "I just wanted to let you know that-"

"-Save your reassurances for someone who needs them, Cinders," Pam drawled to her, adjusting the simple pink blazer which sat on her shoulders. "I don't feel threatened by you. Why would I?"

"You wouldn't," Annie snapped back. "I mean, I get it. You're beyond stunning and you probably know Eric better than I ever will. No doubt you'll only continue to tell me that every time I look at you."

"And don't forget it," Pam gave her a sarcastic smile and Annie felt her blood boil for a moment. "It's nothing personal, but I just don't like where this is heading. Your parents tortured Eric. You're a human. Nothing good can come from you being with him."

"You worry about him and I get that-"

"Do you?" Pam interrupted her. "I don't entirely think you do. I would do anything for Eric Northman. I would die for him if I had to. That kind of loyalty isn't something found in humans. It isn't something humans understand and it isn't something they would do. So you can see why I would be kind of annoyed if he was ever hurt. He means more to me than you can imagine."

Annie kept quiet as Pam's face contorted and Annie wondered if she was about to start crying. She soon composed herself and Annie chewed on her bottom lip as Pam shook her head and tucked her perfectly coiffed blonde hair behind her ear. It took a moment for Annie to dare to speak.

"I might not understand entirely how you feel...but you need to understand that I don't want to see him hurt. I meant what I said about us putting our differences aside for him. I don't want to hurt him."

"You don't want to," Pam quickly retorted, "but no one means to do most of the things they do."

...

Pam had gone to sleep in Ginger's coffin soon enough and Annie had barely slept a wink. The sun was slowly rising and Annie took her time to make herself a cup of coffee. Ginger was still in bed and sleeping, but Annie didn't want to close her eyes anymore.

She sat on the sofa, her body curled up and her eyes droopy. She could only imagine how much of a mess she looked at that moment in time. She was well aware that Eric's punishment was to turn her into a vampire before the end of this night. She only hoped he had done what was possible and was still safe.

The day dragged and Ginger finally came out of her room and informed Annie she had to go to work. She rushed away with haste, glowering at Annie as she went. It was obvious that Ginger didn't think that much to her. Annie spent her time counting down until sunset. She was patient as the darkness slowly seeped over her and she peered behind the curtains to look outside.

She waited patiently and almost jumped out of her skin once she saw Eric stood on the porch. He knocked on the door and Annie threw herself to unlock it. She pulled the wood open and wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as she saw him.

"Thank God," Annie whispered against his neck. "I've been worried about you all day."

"I can tell," Eric whispered, his brows arched as Annie continued to hold onto him tightly.

"About fucking time," Pam's voice decreed. "What has happened?"

"I almost have what I want," Eric spoke, his voice full of anger and Annie wondered if she had ever seen him look so determined before. "I took away the person Russell loves the most from him. I made him suffer and gained his attention. I'll have him next."

"Are you crazy?" Pam demanded. "Russell will have declared all out war on us."

"I can only hope so," Eric replied. "I need you to do everything you can to protect Annie from him if he seeks revenge. Do you understand me?"

"No." Pam snapped. "I need to be with you. I have to look after you."

"I can look after myself," Eric promised her.

"And why do I need looking after?" Annie demanded from Eric, her hands moving to his shoulders as Eric kept her in his hold. "I can help, Eric. I can back up your story and I can help you."

"No," Eric responded. "I need to go back to Fangtasia. Nan Flanagan is on her way there and she wants to know what I know. The Magister has gone missing and she wants to know who is responsible."

"But it's Russell," Pam snapped. "Why does she need you?"

"Because you know how the Authority works," Eric responded. "They take everything seriously and they should take Russell seriously. I know how he works. He doesn't believe in mainstreaming. He hates humans and he despises their existence. They will want to know that."

"You want to turn the Authority against him?" Pam checked and Eric moved from Annie's grip but kept his arm around her waist.

"Fuck the Authority," Eric said. "All I want is Russell dead and I'm on the way to gaining that."

"But I am coming with you to Fangtasia," Pam snapped. "You are not leaving me here. Besides, do you think your precious human is safe here? If you killed Russell's fuck buddy then he'll be after yours. Who is to say he didn't follow you here?"

"I checked," Eric said.

"Look, as much as I dislike Cinderella for this mess, I don't think she's entirely safe staying here alone...and I suppose it would ruin you if she was killed."

Annie quirked a brow and Pam gave her a sardonic smile before tilting her hip and resting her hand there. Eric took a moment to sigh as he realised he had two females going against him. He nodded once, knowing that he would feel better keeping Annie by his side. He trusted Pam, but he trusted himself more.

"Fine," Eric called out. "But you need to lend Annie some clothes when we get to Fangtasia. She can hardly wear a robe for the rest of her days."

"Whatever."

...

Annie was perched on a seat in Fangtasia dressed in one of Pam's more conservative dresses. It was a dark blue and was quite low cut, but she kept trying to pull it up her body every now and then. But every time she pulled the dress up it rode up her thighs. It really was quite inconvenient.

"I guess you're not the same dress size as me," Pam spoke in a low voice before Eric moved around the bar.

He rested a hand on her back before standing behind her. Annie looked up and behind to him, giving him a small smile as he moved his other hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Pam looked on at the sight for a few moments as her maker bent slightly to kiss Annie's forehead.

"How long do you think it will take for Bitch Flanagan to make her arrival?" Pam enquired as Ginger left the bar without another word to the three of them. Closing Fangtasia for the night had been bad enough for business.

"Not long," Eric promised his progeny.

"What is the worst thing she could do?" Annie wondered from Eric and he gave her a reassuring glance.

"I will tell her what Russell did and it is up to her to believe me. If she thinks that I killed the Magister then I don't know...but it won't come to that. I want you to promise me that you'll stay in the backroom whilst I deal with this."

"But I can help," Annie protested. "I can tell her what a psycho Russell actually is...I mean...he basically kidnapped me. I can help you, Eric."

"She has a point," Pam said, crossing her arms over her chest. "They can glamour her into telling the truth. They know that she can't lie."

"It's too risky."

"In case you haven't noticed everything we do is risky right now," Annie drawled to him and sat up tall so that she came to Eric's chin on the stool. "I want to help you. Wouldn't it be counterproductive for the Authority to kill me...don't they...want to...like...is it mainstream?"

"Got it in one, sweetie," Pam decreed.

Annie was about to continue arguing, but the screeching noise of tyres soon rang in her ears. She remained still as Eric glanced to the door and then back to Annie. He picked her up from the stool, his hands clasping her waist as he carried her to one of the smaller booths at the side. She didn't even cling to him for support.

"Don't say anything without looking at me first." Eric urged her in a soft whisper. "Just...sit still and look pretty."

"Do you know how sexist that just sounded?" Annie wondered as Eric set her down and he moved his hands to her cheeks, kissing her on the corner of the mouth softly.

"I will sound as sexist as I like if it keeps you safe and alive," Eric promised her as he felt her pulse speed up. "Now just do as I ask...for once."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	28. Chapter 28

Annie was silent as Nan Flanagan made her arrival known. The woman didn't even bother to look at Annie as she ordered armoured men to set up video cameras and guard the perimeter. It took Annie a second to glance over at Eric who was seated on a chair, leaning forwards with his hands clasped together. Pam sat in the booth with Annie, her gaze set on Flanagan who sat down and folded one leg over the other.

Annie could sense that she was a powerful woman. She held an arrogant demeanour about her and her gaze was narrow and harsh. Her hair was piled up on top of her head whilst she wore all black which contrasted against her pale skin.

"Now tell me," Nan drawled out, "what the fuck happened to the Magister?"

Annie took a deep breath as Eric continued to glower. "Russell Edgington killed him."

"Don't make me laugh," Nan quickly responded. "Russell Edgington would never do such a thing. Tell me the truth, Sheriff Northman. Whenever there is trouble you seem to be at the centre of it. The Authority is listening to everything you say."

Annie kept silent as Pam did her best not to lose her temper. She wanted nothing more than to kick Nan out of her bar and make sure she never returned. She could never stand the woman and she doubted she ever would do.

It was then when Eric delved into a story Annie could only imagine he was making up had she not known the horrors of the world. He spoke of werewolves working with Russell and Russell's hatred for humans. He spoke of the werewolves he had seen when he was involved in the Great War and their lust for blood.

"Russell Edgington doesn't care for Tru Blood. He never has done. He thinks that all humans are beneath us. He has no respect for the Authority and he doesn't care what you think."

"He killed the Magister because the Magister defied him. He kidnapped Queen Sophie-Anne because she refused him. Do you think he care about what the Authority thinks?"

"These are treasonous allegations," Nan warned Eric. "Why didn't you report him sooner?"

"I would have, but the Authority has only been around for a few hundred years. My history with Russell Edgington goes back nearly a thousand." Eric said.

The atmosphere in the room changed and Annie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, watching as Eric regained his composure and Nan sat up straight, looking at Eric with that scrutinising gaze that could send shivers down any human's spine. Annie assumed Eric was immune to her. He certainly looked to be.

"My entire family was slaughtered," Eric spoke. "Wolves killed them all. I watched a wolf change when I managed to kill one...and those wolves were the same as the ones I have seen in Russell's mansion. You cannot begin to understand how long I have waited for this."

"And do you have any evidence?" Nan demanded from him. "Can anyone back up what you have just said? It is your word against Russell Edgington's, and considering he has just donated a great deal of money to the American Vampire League, I suggest you think carefully."

Eric arched a brow in wonder as he turned his head to the side, his gaze catching Annie. He stood up and Nan continued to watch him like a hawk as he walked over to the girl in the booth. He offered her his hand in a gentlemanly gesture and the girl took it. She hopped down from the booth and kept his hand inside of hers. Nan eyed her up and down, taking in the short blue dress she wore which barely covered her modesty.

"This is Annie Walters," Eric spoke. "Russell kidnapped her for another vampire who had been working for him. He allowed that vampire to...well...he would have hurt her."

Eric was about to mention how Jonathan had violated Annie, but he stopped himself, recalling how he had glamoured the girl to forget that memory.

"She heard Russell speak of his distaste for humans and she was there when I saw the crown that had once belonged to my father. The same crown which had been stolen when he had been murdered."

"Is this true?" Nan demanded, looking less than impressed with Annie.

"Yes, Ms Flanagan," Annie quickly spoke. "I saw everything. Russell detests humans. He said so himself."

"And how do I know she is telling the truth?" Nan wondered. "Although the last time you involved yourself with a human didn't end well, Sheriff Northman."

"Annie is different to Sylvie," Eric spoke. "And you can glamour her if you feel the need. She will still tell you what it is you want to hear."

"Sit down, Miss Walters," Nan demanded, motioning her chin to the empty seat Eric had previously sat in.

Annie glanced to Eric and he kept hold of her hand as he nodded to her. She sat down, her hand rising in the air as Eric kept hold of it. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting her go. He moved back to Pam and his progeny lifted an elegant brow in his direction as they watched the scene unfold.

"Now, Miss Walters," Nan whispered and Eric could see the forlorn gaze come over Annie as she sat up straight and rested her hands in her palms. "How long have you known Sheriff Northman?"

"A few weeks," Annie replied as if she was in a dream state.

"And what is your relationship with him?" Nan continued and Eric ground his teeth together, wondering what business it was of Nan's.

"Complicated," Annie spoke. "I like him more than a friend, but he's not my boyfriend."

"Sweet." Nan said, impatiently tapping her foot. "And who is this vampire who kidnapped you?"

"Jonathan," Annie answered without hesitation. "I used to be in a relationship with him, but it ended when he became possessive. I thought he had gone, but he came back. He threatened to turn me, but I managed to escape. I ran a stake through his heart and killed him."

The atmosphere shifted once again and Nan glanced to Eric and Pam, her gaze serious. Eric knew that killing a vampire was a crime, but raping an innocent woman was another crime. Jonathan had gotten what he deserved and Eric scarcely cared about that. He was not a threat anymore. Russell was still out there and dangerous.

"And what happened during your encounter with Russell?" Nan pushed on, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"He told me that I was worthless. He said that I was nothing more than food and he scarcely cared for human life. He was the one who had me kidnapped. He detests humans."

Nan sighed lightly before looking away from Annie and breaking their connection. The brunette blinked profusely and looked around the room before Nan stood up and straightened out her skirt. She spoke down the device attached to her ear and Eric wondered just how much trouble he was likely to be in. He hoped they would understand. How could they not?

"Is that it?" Eric asked, moving from the booth.

"The Authority will review your statement and Miss Walter's comments before making their decision. But I have lost an entire night's worth of air time promoting the VRA to listen to your bullshit. But some do believe in a fair trial."

Pam glanced to Eric and Eric looked back to her before Annie's eyes opened wide. Eric moved closer to Nan as she stood up and turned around, her leather trench coat flaring behind her as she moved.

"Ms Flanagan," Eric tried out of desperation. "Russell Edgington is a threat."

"He also donated a great deal of money to our cause," Nan contradicted. "I'm struggling to see how he is a threat. You'll be under lockdown with your progeny and...fangbanger...until the authority makes its ruling."

Annie would have snarled at her for her comment, but she kept silent as Eric glowered and Nan gave him a twisted smirk, her eyes shining for a brief moment.

"And do try not to let this end the same way your other human relationship ended. You recall that, don't you, Mr Northman?"

"Perfectly," Eric answered her and watched her leave Fangtasia.

"Well that was fucking great," Pam drawled as one guard remained stood by the door.

"Just great," Eric confirmed.

Annie stood up from the chair and Eric watched as she wandered around Fangtasia, her arms folded over her chest as she went. He inhaled a sharp breath before glancing to Pam, silently urging her to leave. She got the message loud and clear before arching a brow to Eric.

"I'll have an early night then," she said. "I'll let you finish up in here."

It was then when Eric moved over to Annie and tried to reach for her wrist. She was quicker than him. She turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"What was she talking about?" Annie asked of him. "You've been with a human before?"

"Yes," Eric answered, knowing that it would be easier to tell Annie the truth. "Her name was Sylvie and I met her when I was in France. I...it was when mainstreaming was coming into effect and I didn't entirely pay attention to her. But she had to get my attention somehow. The Japanese Corporation don't appreciate those who go against Tru Blood or don't register as vampires. The Corporation made me pick between Pam or Sylvie. Where was the competition? Pam is my progeny. I regret what happened to Sylvie. I would have given myself up, but they wouldn't let me. I was far too important, they said."

Annie remained impassive, but she could feel herself grow ill with each passing second. Pam was his progeny. Pam would always come first. And who the hell was this Sylvie girl anyway? Was she someone special? Was she more than a human? It didn't sound like it.

Settling down on the long sofa, Annie clasped her hands together and Eric moved to sit by her side.

"You loved her?" Annie wondered from him.

"I don't know," Eric admitted. "I have only cared for a few humans. I don't truly know what love is, Annie. That word doesn't entirely make sense to me."

"Loving someone doesn't need to make sense," Annie responded. "Loving someone means being willing to do anything for them. It means being selfless and putting them before yourself. There is no definition, but you know when you love someone."

"Then I don't know," Eric replied. "I would have died for Sylvie, but...I mean...I fucked her more than any other girl before. Our relationship mainly consisted of sex."

"Oh." Annie struggled to say anything further on the matter as Eric gave a sad smile.

"But that was a long time ago," he spoke. "And Sylvie is gone...and you're not Sylvie..."

"I never mentioned being like her," Annie replied.

"I could see you were slightly worried, Annie." Eric told her. "I know you better than you think. I never truly knew what Sylvie was thinking. You don't need to worry about becoming Sylvie because you are different to her. These are different times and everything has changed."

Annie turned her upper half towards Eric and he moved to cup her neck tenderly.

"I know," Annie said. "I just wonder what we actually are. I guess we don't need to define it, but I mean...we haven't even slept together...and Pam said you usually sleep with women before anything else...but I mean...you've kissed me once and that was it."

"I should have guessed Pam had something to say about this," Eric told Annie.

"She has quite a lot to say about it," Annie contradicted.

"She knows me," Eric shrugged. "I don't know what it is, Annie. Of course I am attracted to you...especially in that tight blue dress which barely covers your thighs...but sleeping with you? It doesn't seem like a number one priority for me."

"I don't exactly know how to take that," Annie admitted to Eric.

"It means that I do want you. God, fucking you on this table seems appealing right now, but there are people watching and I don't want to rush it. I don't know why I'm so content just to be in your presence with nothing else, but I am."

Gulping, Annie glanced down to her lap and Eric watched her. Since when was he this pathetic? He had never been so weak for a woman before. He was the one in control all the time. He was the one who pulled the strings.

"I guess that makes a bit more sense," Annie whispered, blushing as she thought of Eric doing just what he had said he would like to do. "Anyway, you have other things to worry about now that the Authority is making its ruling."

"Yes," Eric agreed numbly with her. "I suppose I do. Although I am surprised your parents haven't tried to come after me yet."

"Oh, there's still time," Annie assured him, a sad smile on her face as she looked back to him and he stroked her hair behind her shoulder. "I tried to explain everything to them, but they never listened to me. I shouldn't be shocked. They always were stubborn."

"We can deal with your parents sooner or later," Eric assured Annie. "And if they insist on trying to kill me then they can go and fuck themselves."

Annie knew she should disagree. She should defend her parents, but how could she do that after all they had done to her? Annie had no time for them now. They had made their decision and she had made hers. But not once did she doubt her decision when she found herself staring at Eric Northman.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and please do review!


	29. Chapter 29

"Your girlfriend is zonked out in my coffin," Pam complained to Eric.

She had lied about having an early night. She had found herself sat in the bathroom, her hands clasped together as she wondered what the Authority would decide. She could only hope that it would be good news. She didn't truly know what they would do with Eric if they thought he was lying. They had been given Annie's testimony and she was a human they could glamour. They had to believe her.

"I put her there," Eric informed his progeny as he sat in the booth. "She fell asleep and I moved her."

"How sweet," Pam drawled. "I'm surprised you didn't fuck her on the table."

"I want to," Eric complained, "but I can't...not yet...she was raped less than three days ago."

"She doesn't remember that," Pam reminded him and she settled into the seat opposite his, doing her best not to crease the new lavender coloured dress she had placed on her body. "I take it you had to spend the past hour promising her that Sylvie means nothing to you and she is nothing but a memory."

"Only fifteen minutes on that matter," Eric dryly responded. "I spent the rest of the time listening to her worry."

"You should have shouted, I would have saved you from that," Pam replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and folding her leg underneath the table.

Eric shrugged and Pam noted that he had changed into a simple black shirt instead of his vest top. He had mussed his hair up, no doubt by running his hands through it too many times. She had to admit that he looked more worried than usual about the issue at hand. Not that Pam could blame him. He had trifled with the Authority once before and it hadn't ended too well. Why would it work out for the best this time?

"I don't mind," Eric assured Pam. "She's quite entertaining."

"I still don't like it," Pam mumbled. "What is she? She can't be anyone special. She's just a human."

"We're not going through this again," Eric complained to her. "I know how long I have been alive, and during my time I have not involved myself with humans...but I got involved with Annie and now I don't know how to stop...or if I even want to..."

"You're Eric fucking Northman," Pam seethed to him. "You can do anything you please."

"Apparently not," Eric decreed.

It wasn't long after that when they heard footsteps come from outside. Pam looked to Eric just as the door to Fangtasia opened wide and they jumped down from where they sat as Nan Flanagan waltzed back into the building without a care in the world. Eric stood in front of his progeny as Pam kept her gaze on Nan.

"You look like shit," the woman declared to Eric.

"Well I feel fantastic," Eric promised her.

"The ruling is as follows," Nan sighed, holding a piece of paper tightly in her grip and Eric's ears pricked up and he waited for the verdict of his fate.

...

Annie sat up as soon as she heard the squealing sound of tyres. Rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers, she looked around and drunk in the surroundings of where she was. Eric must have moved her when she was sleeping as she found herself in a coffin with a blanket draped over her. She contemplated lying back down for another few minutes, but decided against it when she heard a yell come from the bar.

Standing up, Annie pulled the tight fitting dress down her body and cursed Pam for her fashion sense. She walked bare foot across the room until she came to the door and she heard yells from outside.

"How do you expect me to kill him; he is three times my age?"

"Listen here you whining bitch, you'll do it or else you'll feel the full weight of the Authority come down on you. You'll also return your little girlfriend back to her parents before they declare all out war on us!"

"And if I don't?" Eric challenged.

"Eric." Pam's warming came a little too late.

"Then you'll have a Sylvie situation all over again," Nan promised him.

Annie moved to rest her back against the wall, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose and contemplated those words. What had her parents done? She knew that they had threatened Eric before, but they had not stepped foot in Shreveport yet. Apparently they had gone about it differently this time.

Remaining still, Annie continued to stand by the door, her mind whirling as she did so. She said nothing before she felt the door slam into her and she stumbled backwards. She cursed lowly as she gripped her head and Eric walked through the door.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Eric asked Annie and she leant against his desk, blinking and trying to clear her vision.

"It was hard not to when you were yelling," Annie mumbled. "And you could have knocked."

"You could have stood back from the door," Eric reprimanded and stood in front of her, his hand moving to hold her chin. His other hand moved to her forehead and brushed her hair out the way. "I take it you heard everything."

"I heard most things," Annie nodded. "What did she say to you?"

"She wants me to kill Russell and take you back to New York," Eric informed her before resting next to her, his hands behind him and gripping the desk lightly. "Your parents have threatened to go on television if the Authority did nothing to find you. Apparently they tried looking for me but I was nowhere to be found and they couldn't find Pam either. They didn't look very hard."

"I'm shocked they know the Authority," Annie muttered.

"Does anything about them shock you anymore?" Eric asked Annie. "The Authority will do anything to keep the peace between humans and vampires. Your mother and father are influential and have power. The Authority wouldn't go against them."

"And if I don't return?" Annie whispered to Eric and he shrugged.

"No doubt your parents will take matters into their own hands," Eric nodded. "There is a fine line between keeping a reputation and ruining one. If anyone discovered they had killed me or Pam then the Authority would have been onto them. Your father's secret base is very well hidden where no one knows of his hatred for vampires."

"I don't know whether he spouts his belief or whether he keeps it hidden," Annie said. "I don't care. They cannot dictate my life. I am a twenty six year old woman! It is unfair!"

"Life is unfair," Eric confirmed and he pushed himself to stand up straight. "Your parents cannot keep up their facade of innocence."

"Not if I come out about them," Annie whispered. "I had threatened to do it once before."

"It is too risky," Eric shook his head. "Taking you back to New York is the...Annie..."

"Don't you dare," Annie snapped at him, standing up tall and pointing an accusing finger at him. "Don't you dare tell me that it is safer for me back in New York."

"It is," Eric contradicted to her. "They want me to kill Russell Edgington and I don't know if I can do it, Annie. I don't know if Russell will take you and use you against me...and if he does manage to kill me then what will you do?"

"He won't," Annie replied. "You were telling me that it is for the best if I stayed here, not run back to New York."

"I don't know, Annie!" Eric yelled at her. "I promised that I would protect you, but there is only so much I can do. Keeping you here can risk everything now that the Authority knows who you are. Do you not see that?"

"I see," Annie promised him, "but that doesn't mean I like it. I am old enough to make my own decisions."

"And your parents will claim that I have glamoured you," Eric retorted. "It is impossible, Annie."

"No." Annie whispered back to him, refusing to believe it. "And what happens to you...it's so unfair, Eric...all of it..."

Eric's gaze softened as he continued to stare at Annie and she looked to the ground. It took a few seconds for Eric to move back to her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as she moved hers around his neck. She pressed her body tightly against his and Eric ran a hand up to the back of her head, cupping it harshly.

"I'll go back to New York," Annie whispered to him. "I will go back and tell my parents that I want nothing to do with them. I will make them see that. They cannot keep getting away with making threats. It is wrong."

"And I shall do what I can to kill Russell Edgington, regardless of how difficult it may be," Eric promised her. "And then I shall deal with your parents, regardless of what I need to do."

"No," Annie replied quickly. "Let me deal with them...God only knows what you have in mind..."

Eric gave her a small smirk and took her hand tightly inside of his, refusing to release it as he bent down to her height and Annie stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. It was only then when she moved with haste, her lips pressing against Eric's. Eric remained stiff for a second before his hands wandered down her sides and dipped in at the small of her back. He continued to push her against him before he felt her try to breathe. His lips moved down her neck and she arched her back, longing for something more whilst Eric nipped at her skin.

"Eric," she moaned his name and he pushed a hand into her hair again.

It took a few more moments before Annie moved her hands to grip the sides of his head, dragging his lips back to hers.

"You have to be kidding me."

Pam's drawl caused Eric to jump away from Annie, his hands raking through his hair as the girl panted for breath and tried to stop her cheeks tinting red at what had just happened.

"What is it?" Eric asked of Pam.

"You might want to turn on the television," Pam urged him.

Eric did just that. He reached on his desk for the remote and turned on the television which hung on the wall. Pam sat in his leather chair and Annie sat down in the seat across from her. Eric took to standing behind Annie, his hand on her shoulder and his fingers curling in her hair.

"What the fuck?" Annie managed to spit out, worried at what she was seeing on the television.

"All we want is for our daughter to be found and brought back home. The Fellowship of the Sun did an excellent job in bringing to our attention just how dangerous these creatures can be and I am glad we can work together with Miss Sarah Newlin to promote our issue."

"Your parents certainly don't seem to be grieving over you too much," Pam declared.

And she had a point. Her parents were sat on a couch with Sarah Newlin to their right, holding her mother's hand. Maria Walters kept a tissue in her hand as she dabbed her eyes with it, whilst Donald sat up straight, his gaze hard and even.

"I too have seen the destruction which can be caused by these creatures. I know that I divorced my husband...but I still care for him...and now he has gone missing. I would do anything to have him found." Sarah declared and the three of them looked at each other with such longing that Annie almost gagged.

"The Authority won't like this," Pam mumbled and Eric nodded his agreement with her.

"They don't have to," Annie said, her glare increasing on the television in front of her. "They went public with this; fine. But they're not getting away with it. Two can play this game."

Eric watched Annie stand up and turn the television off before she stared at Eric.

"And what is it you intend to do, sugarplum?" Pam asked of her.

"Whatever needs to be done to stop them from lying," she nodded sternly.

A small smirk formed on Pam's lips, but Eric continued to look cautiously to Annie.

"I'm growing to like her," Pam declared. "Maybe she has some balls."


End file.
